Kindred: A Tale of Love & War
by Eduard Kassel
Summary: Amidst the carnage of the War of Nations, two lovers struggle to be reunited. The Comet has come and gone, the Avatar has not returned. If he does can he still turn the tide of history? AU, Sequel to Kindred, Incest, No Lemons, Death & Violence, NO ZxK!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Announcement: _**_Well finally. To any faithful readers that are still around I extend my apologies for this hiatus. I will elaborate on the state of affairs in the AN at chapters end._

_For starters I would like to thank Akatsukileader13, who's Avatar TLA story provide me with the final kick to the rear to get this rewrite launched. On that note I recommend you read "A Twist of Fate", the story that finally knocked my head back into the Avatar world._

**

* * *

**

Kindred: A Tale of Love & War

_Partings and Lessons_

When you wear a mask long enough it starts to feel like your real face, Azula had read in some text. As one experienced with schooling her expressions and actions into a mask, more masterful than anything ever carved from wood, the Fire Nation Princess disagreed. One simply doesn't mistake the mask for your true self, or at least someone of her intellect did not do something so stupid. It was more like clothing, and taking the mask off left you feeling exposed, naked even.

Azula was cunning, powerful, fierce, intelligent, and admittedly very proud of herself in almost every regard. Her mask was a matter of omission rather than lies, showing parts of her that were true and simply concealing inconvenient truths. The truth was that there was only one outright lie in regards to her mask that held any prominence.

Her relationship with Zuko, her dear brother she was obligated to despise and belittle. Their father had taught her attachments were vulnerabilities, and that at least was something she could agree on, as her mask threatened to slip before the masses and the court.

She sat upon a dais, enthroned to the left of Fire Lord Ozai, her mother the Fire Lady seated to his right as tradition dictated. Her position under these circumstances should have been that of the Fire Lord's heir, as the younger sibling she should be standing as a sign of respect to the heir. The gesture was intended as a slight on her brother, lost on the commoners but sending a clear message to the nobility.

Uncle Iroh's scheming had saved her brother from the disgrace of de jure banishment and disinheritance, but it could not prevent the Fire Lord from flaunting his disfavor.

"_Sadistic, he has already taken so much and he still insists on grinding his heel into Zuko's back,_" she seethed behind her mask. Azula found it hard to believe that they had ever looked upon this man with love and admiration.

Her face was schooled into bred indifference, and her body language stated for anyone who cared to read it that she would rather not be here. To stay in character it would probably be best to flash her brother one of her superior smiles, the one reserved for losers when she bested them. But it was too risky.

Azula wanted to cry. And mask or no mask she was loath to shed tears under any circumstances. She was not the emotionless weapon her father had wanted, but she was still a warrior and aristocrat who held herself to high standards in all things. But the princess was losing her only real family, and she could not even give him a sign of encouragement, or show that she was sorry to see him leave. All she could do was sit and fake apathy.

The festive mood of the send off rankled. Her brother's exile was being dressed up as a heroic quest, to find the Avatar of all things. Scores of ships and a virtual army of hunters had failed to find the Avatar; the idea that Zuko with a single ship under his command could do anything but fail was ludicrous.

He would still try though, and if the Avatar truly was out there he would search to the edge of the world and beyond to find him. That was simply the kind of man Zuko was, the man she loved.

Zuko wore the armor of an officer; she thought they suited him more than princely garments. Like the rest of the Royal family he was a scion to an age of war, not the pampered aristocratic royalty of past ages. He certainly looked the part of a hero setting out on a great and noble quest.

There were proclamations given and cheers made, oh and of course she picked out the harlots and fools that had tried to court her brother looking on like wounded puppies. For a moment the thought of incinerating her would be rivals lifted her spirits.

Fortunately time did not drag on like she had feared. Though she wished it would slow as her brother and Uncle Iroh ascended the gangplank to his ship. Once the far too tiny vessel had cast off her father rose from his seat, the deed was done and now he had business to attend to.

Azula knew Zuko would watch from his vessel, looking back even when the island itself had vanished into the distance. It was stupid, but just the sort of foolishness that made her fall in love with him in the first place. Strange one of the few times she felt like emulating him she was unable too, lingering would arouse suspicion, already the usual parasites were drifting off to emulate her father's example.

She delayed her departure by glancing over at her mother. Fire Lady Ursa looked tired, and actually old. That last part came as something of a shock for Azula, despite her temperament and education the mortality of her mother was still something that required witnessing to fully grasp. The Fire Lady was devoid of the indignation and anger that had filled her when confronting her daughter on the affair. That had been both predictable and easy for Azula to withstand. After all she had long since accepted that her mother's love was something she would never receive.

It could have been a moment for the two women to find common ground, as one lost her beloved son and the other lost both brother and lover. But there was no warmth in Ursa's eyes when she turned in acknowledgement of her daughter's attention. No malice or anger either, but to Azula it seemed clear that the sorrow was solely for losing the only child she cared about. When Ursa learned the truth of her children the gap between mother and daughter that had slowly expanded over the years ripped into a chasm.

Neither acknowledged the other's pain, the moment passed, and Azula rose to follow the Fire Lord leaving her mother to stare out to sea.

**

* * *

**

The Western Air Temple

:

The Western Air Temple was a marvel, Zuko conceded grudgingly. From this courtyard he could view several of the strange stalactite towers that hung beneath the cliffs. He idly wondered what sort of people the Nomads had been to not only come up with such an idea, but commit years of labor and engineering to actually make this place a reality. The Prince returned to the present as his uncle approached, coming to stand at his side.

"I first came here when I was sent to the Continent to wage war on behalf of your Grandfather. I persuaded my escort that a slight detour would do no harm. I wished to spend the night actually. The local fisher folk say the ghosts of the airbenders still haunt the place when the sun sets," General Iroh recounted stroking his beard.

"Was it true?" Zuko inquired, he knew he would find out whether he liked it or not.

"Search me, my father's men were not about to let me waste anymore time. What a spectacle it would have been to have been delivered to Azulon bound and gagged by my own bodyguards!" the general chortled. The Prince suppressed a sigh at his Uncle's antics, turning a perfecting gaze on the temple complex, willing something to happen.

"Enough, we will begin our search here. We will start immediately while we still have daylight," the Prince declared. The wind picked up and whistled queerly through the ruined temple. Ghosts indeed, more likely the wind and frightened peasants letting their imaginations run wild, the prince concluded. His concern was reserved for a living Air Nomad.

Truthfully he did not have high hopes for this place. The Avatar as an airbender was likely to return to his people's sacred places from time to time, but the Western Air Temple was the least likely one for him to frequent. Still it had to be done; he was hunting a prey whose trail was more than a century cold. Agni had never blessed him with luck so he could only use what he had to scour the world for the lost legend.

Iroh allowed himself a sigh as his nephew turned to leave; no doubt to personally lead one of the search parties he had brought up with them. Zuko had only been separated from his sister for a matter of days, and his mood had progressed from bad to worse. The General was confident though that this exile could be a blessing for the young Prince. Removed from the velvet cage of palace life his nephew could gain invaluable experience of the wider world. It had been his own years on the Continent that had shaped the General into the man he was today after all.

More importantly, he would have plenty of opportunities to show the young prince that there were indeed many fish in the sea. While he had never shared his sister-in-laws harsh views of the princess he was not going to let this perversion ruin his surrogate son's life.

As if summoned by thoughts of the fairer sex he soon found himself joined by a lovely young woman. Perhaps Katara was not quite a woman yet, but he could see that she would be true beauty in the coming years. Her eyes were her best feature in his opinion; not at all icy like many waterbenders he had faced in the past. No, her eyes called to mind waters brimming with life, and depths that begged to be explored.

"_Ah Agni, if I was a few decades younger,_" Iroh thought wistfully.

The former palace slave had accepted the General's offer to accompany them to the Temple. She had been hesitant when it actually came time to descend by rope to the temple, but had surprised the Prince clearly by enduring the deed without complaint. Iroh would grant that Azula set quite the standard when it came to deeds, but Katara may yet prove her worth to Zuko, or so he hoped.

The old warrior was pleased at the look of childish wonder on her pretty face. The resigned sorrow and submissiveness of a slave was ill suited to her strong features. Truthfully he felt those expressions were not suited to anyone, but that was a regret for another time.

"Beautiful isn't it? It is said the Air Nomads thought beyond boundaries, uncontainable like their element. They certainly made that clear here didn't they?" Iroh commented. Sadly her expression fell into a more pensive set at his words.

"Yes they did. Now though it's just a tomb," Katara pointed out. Honestly, these days the youngsters seemed bent on seeing things half empty. Iroh wondered if had been like this as a teenager. Maybe that was why Fire Lord Azulon had sent him to the Continent to learn the ways of war?

"I prefer to think of it as a monument, proof that even after all this time they existed, and a testament to the kind of people they were. But enough of an old man's ramblings, I should join the search before my nephew gets vexed. Don't stay out here too long, or you might catch a chill from this wind," Iroh commented.

Katara gave the kind old man a genuine smile as he departed; she had spent a great deal of her life hating the Fire Nation for all that had been done to her and her people. However, living in the Palace she had been forced to realize the Fire Nation was not monolithic but held people as terrible as the Assistant Head cook, to people like the General.

When he came to her with this plan she had already made something of an acquaintance with the General. He habitually made his way to the kitchen to poach some pastries, and somehow or other the two kept running into each other. He had offered her a chance to escape the life she lived as a palace slave and the possibility of freedom. No guarantees she would actually be able to rejoin her tribe, but a chance. After some consideration she had taken him up on his offer.

Now she was having some doubts. She had been forced to cut the ties she had made among the palace slaves, and now was alone, the only woman and non-Fire National on this expedition. Still, she had more of a chance at getting her freedom here than the heavily guarded palace. Life really never could be simple. With that final observation she turned the way Iroh had gone to escape the winds and see what else this strange and holy place held.

**

* * *

**

Fire Nation Royal Palace:

Azula was at a loss to what to do next. After detaching herself from the court she had made her way to her personal chambers, instructed her servants not to disturb her, and cried into her bed. She didn't cry out, still mindful of keeping more people out of the secret, but she shed her tears freely. If her father was bothering to have her spied on it was nothing he didn't already know.

After she finally worked it out of her system, she had been at a loss as to what to do next. These last days she had been going through the motions of her life in the royal court, careful to conceal her growing depression. Naturally she had even slipped some moments of good spirit at her "foolish brother's final blunder." That part was a bit easier than before, as Zuzu did not have to hear her insulting him.

Now she sat in one of the less ornate but more comfortable gardens of the palace. She recalled how Zuko and her mother would come here to feed the turtle-ducks. A simple recreational activity, devoid of the politicking that would later sour the relationship between mother and son. There had been no hidden motive or attempts to move the crown prince like a piece on a Pai Sho board, just a parent and child enjoying time together.

Azula tossed a scrap of bread unto the water and watched as a tiny, shelled bird regarded the prize and the Princess before thinking better of it and paddling back to its siblings. Her eyebrow twitched at being rejected by a turtle-duck of all things. The remaining bread ignited in her hand and she let it fall into the water without further ceremony.

It was true their father had favored her, but never once had they even come close to having the relationship of a father and daughter. He had not been unkind to her, but that was more because he was pleased with her progress than any affection. In reflection it had been more like an apprenticeship with Ozai as the master passing on his craft.

Even that was gone now. Her father had not been so… forceful as their mother had been in disgust over the affair between their children. Actually she was not even sure if it was disgust, her father was amoral at best and willfully immoral when it suited him. Perhaps he was more upset it was Zuko she had given her heart to than the fact it was her brother?

Whatever the reason, she was no longer being personally trained by him and the testing by the Fire Lord or tutors had stopped piece by piece. Like Zuko, she was merely an inconvenience to be tolerated.

In the midst of the grandeur of the most beautiful city in the world she was alone.

The Princess had never felt so… weak before. Even the horrid day she had been sent off to the Academy without so much as a chance to say goodbye did not compare. She had known the separation, however painful, was only temporary and that time would see her returned to her brother. Now she lacked any such guarantees.

Much as she tried to avoid it, it was possible she would never see Zuko again. Even without the host of misfortunes that could befall him in that tiny ship, he was on an impossible quest.

Supposedly, signs would have declared the death of the last airbender, so one had to assume he was alive somewhere. But even if there was some ancient Nomad sitting on a mountaintop, no one had set eyes on him in more than a century. If the Avatar was going to reveal himself in opposition to the Fire Nation he would have done so long ago. So either the Avatar was dead, or he didn't want to intervene.

Whatever the answer, her father won and they lost. The scandal Uncle Iroh manufactured was workable, but for a Prince of the Fire Nation to return after such a public announcement as anything except a success would see him disgraced to the point of seppekku. The only way he could return without the Avatar would be at the Fire Lord's command, and that would happen the day after the sun was snuffed out.

Azula's eyes snapped up from the turtle-ducks, realization having blazed, dispersing doubt and revealing a course of action. She did not notice the errant ducklings gather to their parents as if they sensed her intent, her mind was far from this serene setting.

When she rose to stand it was with the confidence and elegance that had come to define her. The mantle of depression slipped from her shoulders, the weight's absence making her feel light as air. Her lips pulled back into the smile of a predator that has just found the trail of its prey.

She already knew the distance was great between her and the prize, and what's more it was an elusive goal. That did not matter in the least. She was no longer drifting in the wilderness, she had a trail to follow, a direction in which to move.

First though she would need to write a letter, Azula realized as she swept out of the garden into the viper's nest.

**

* * *

**

Royal Way

:

Omoro Kuzan felt nostalgic, a sensation that had become far too familiar since his retirement. He tried to recall exactly how long it had been since he had been to the Royal City. Unless he was mistaken it had been when he formally left the service and been decorated by Fire Lord Azulon himself for services to the Fire Nation. Considering Azulon's son was Fire Lord now he decided it was better not to dwell on the exact amount of time.

At least he could still ride his own mount, he thought as his reptilian steed ascended the road to the Upper City. Hopefully there would be no more checkpoints; he did not come all this way to be cross-examined by youngsters whose parents had been playing spark tag while he was carrying the Fire Lord's banner across the Continent. He was certain in his day security had not been so foolishly thorough. After all it would take a full-scale invasion to bring an enemy this far in the first place.

The thought of an army of Water Tribe warriors and Earth Kingdom soldiers trying to make the Inferno Run from the Great Gates to the Upper City was so ridiculous he laughed aloud to the mountainside.

His good cheer evaporated as it turned out one checkpoint remained. Handing over the seal and formal audience request he had received he watched, increasingly irritated as the guardswoman looked them over. Kuzan was weighing the pros and cons of blasting her when she finally concluded the documents were not forgeries and returned them to the old soldier.

"Welcome honorable General. The Princess is expecting your arrival, she informed us that she would be at a friend's house today, one of us will show you the way," she informed him. The General frowned, he would prefer directions to having to follow after some guide, but it was probably some foolish protocol to escort new arrivals to where they said they were going.

"_Heh, this nation has been going down hill ever since Fire Lord Azulon passed,_" General Kuzan griped internally. Their destination was a residential compound that was very close to the Palace itself. Not surprising, the owners seemed to be on friendly terms with the royal family, and ones proximity to the palace traditionally reflected royal favor.

He vaguely recognized the crest of the Noble house emblazoned over the gateway, not a military family then. That was discouraging; rumor had it Fire Lord Ozai had been giving preference to the courtly aristocrats and industrialists over the martial court Azulon had presided over. It seemed the rumors were not unfounded.

A slave came forward as he guided his lizard into the miniature courtyard. Dismounting unaided presented some difficulty, but he was loath to accept aid from anyone, much less from a slave – another new development, in his day slavery had been barred from the Homelands.

Uncrinching his back General Kuzan raised himself to his full height, aided by a strong but Spartan cane, and set off towards the residence entrance. It was time to see what this girl wanted with an old man like him.

**

* * *

**

Fire Nation Royal City

:

It was an interesting experience, Azula concluded. She was sharing tea with Mai while awaiting the arrival of General Kuzan. She had meet and aligned with this girl during her term at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. Along with Ty Lee the trio had been able to carve out a niche for themselves among the often-cutthroat student body. Well at least Mai and Ty Lee had, Azula as both royalty and a prodigy had quickly gained respect and fame among the other girls.

That had actually been a problem, or rather great annoyance. While the stated purpose of the Academies was to provide education for the aristocracy, while removing them from the favoritism of their own households, it served another purpose. For the younger generation to work to create contacts and even friendships that could benefit their clans for decades to come. So naturally the students had been ordered by their parents to gain favor with the second in line to the throne.

At first it had been amusing, seeing how cutthroat they could be in trying to one up each other, or sabotage one another's efforts. Azula had even leaded a few on to see just how far they would go. But in no time at all the endless empty offers of friendship became nothing but an annoyance and she began to aggressively discourage them. To her credit she did no permanent damage, using words was so much more fun and effective. Besides she had already been a match for the upper classes in firebending, so that would have been no fun.

There had been other distractions of course; the Academy was not for the faint of heart. The girls were often left to their own devices and a pecking order was encouraged; the teachers believed intense competition helped build character. At her father's request special pressure had been placed on her, ruling the school was just another one of his tests for her.

It had been a bright spot to meet Mai and by extension Ty Lee. Azula found the eternally gloomy girl refreshingly frank. She made only one attempt to befriend Azula and said from the outset she was only doing it because her mother would keep annoying her until she tried and failed. Somehow that strange encounter turned into a long association. Ty Lee came with Mai as the pink girl had already decided Mai was her friend and after a cursory glance extended that title to Azula.

For all the strange camaraderie since her return to the palace she had not seen either of them, or tried to contact them. They were companions in the Academy, and she thought since the Academy was over the relationship was likewise finished. Yet after Zuko's exile Mai had invited her to talk if she wanted to, surprising Azula to learn she was in the capital.

Her initial suspicions of Mai using their past relationship to further her family's agenda had apparently proven false. Just like at the Academy her family seemed her least favorite group of people in the world. Strangely enough it seemed the noble girl just wanted to talk with the Princess since she had known despite appearances Azula was close with her brother. Thankfully neither the gloomy or perky girl knew how close.

So it was that Azula found the act of sharing tea with a friend and talking about the bizarre antics of another friend unusual, but pleasant.

She was actually disappointed when a servant announced General Kuzan had arrived. She found that odd since she had only been talking with Mai to fill the time while she waited for her guest.

"So you want to do this in private?" Mai asked in her usual empty tone. Azula considered this for a moment, and decided it would not hinder her endeavor to have Mai here for her proposal.

"Stay if you like," Azula answered her.

"May as well, there's nothing else to do," Mai sighed. She simply took another sip of tea before setting out another cup at one of the vacant spots at the table. Right on time as the elderly general picked that moment to walk in unannounced.

Azula had seen pictures of the former general, and known he was old, but still she was a bit surprised. The man was nearly as old as her grandfather would be if he were still alive. But whereas Fire Lord Azulon had aged gracefully, like most of the royal line, Omoro Kuzan looked his age, possibly more. His head was bare of hair, exposing a much-winkled brow and a spotted scalp. His face was extremely wrinkled, with his snow white dangling goatee hiding nothing. Perhaps most disturbing for her was the apparent arthritis in the hand that gripped his cane as he hobbled up to the tea table.

"I am humbled you have requested an audience with me Princess Azula," he croaked at her. He leaned heavily on his cane as he made to bow. Azula did not want him falling so she waved her hand in a manner she had actually been taught.

"You honor me with your presence general. Please have a seat you must be weary after your long journey," Azula stated. The old man grunted by way of response; pulling himself back up he advanced and took the vacant spot across from Azula with Mai to his left. The hostess did not opt to introduce herself and Kuzan did not seem inclined to inquire about her.

"I trust your journey from Ember Island to the capital was pleasant?" Azula politely asked, holding to etiquette.

"Ships are never pleasant in my experience, and sleeping at sea makes my bones ache these days," he growled holding out his cup. Mai looked to Azula, who shifted her head slightly. After sending her friend a glare Mai picked up the teapot and filled the general's cup.

"Perhaps for your return you should buy passage on a sky ship?" Azula suggested.

"Hmm, those floating coffins? I would sooner jump in the ocean and swim," Kuzan barked. He sipped the tea and frowned, turning to look at Mai.

"You should invest in better tea, jasmine is overrated," he informed her.

"General Omoro, I would like to-" Azula blurted before Mai could reply.

"Are you finally going to say why you called me here?" he demanded. And it was clearly a demand, his eyes locked with hers and the tone made it an order. Azula was taken aback, no one outside the Royal Family presumed to order her around so. Even the instructors of the Academy had been more of a passive aggressive type. Kuzan did not seem inclined to wait for her to gather yourself.

"Out with it, I left the comforts of my home to endure the sea and your asinine check points. Tell me why I had to waste my time," Kuzan continued. Now Azula was getting angry, to be personally summoned by Royalty was an honor, sharing tea with Royalty even more so, and he acted as if she had slighted him.

"I am a princess of the Fire Nation, I will not be… scolded by a subject I have honored with an audience," Azula seethed.

"Then tell me what you want and we can get this over with," he replied, unperturbed by the Princess' apparent anger. Recalling her reasons for this situation Azula schooled her features, and spoke next in a civil tone.

"General Omoro, I have called you here to request that you tutor me in the art of war as you did for my Uncle, the Dragon of the West," Azula explained. She even went so far as to lower her eyes while making the request as a show of respect.

"No," Kuzan answered. Azula's face snapped up while the elderly general held out his cup for more tea.

"What? Why?" Azula growled. Mai noted that while Azula may not always get her way, her birth and status as a prodigy meant she was used to it.

"I said no. As to why, why not? Teaching is not something I enjoy, and I only taught young Iroh because Fire Lord Azulon ordered me to take him under my wing in the Fifth Army.

"I received my commission from Fire Lord Sozin himself. I served under Crown Prince Azulon in the Hu Xin campaign. It was that campaign which saw me promoted to general of the Fifth Army, on Azulon's glowing recommendation. I demoted Iroh when he proved too wild for my staff and sent him to the front as a field officer until he was ready to take the trade seriously. For years I had a seat on the High Command guiding the dispositions of every campaign on the continent.

"I retired after Iroh invaded Ba Sing Se, and in return for my services to my nation have asked very little. That is to leave behind all the politics of the military and court to spend the rest of my days enjoying the luxuries of Ember Island and my nights with women young enough to be my grandchildren.

"In conclusion I see no reason to involve myself with such a political position just because a royal who has yet to accomplish anything noteworthy asked me too," he declared. Azula was too stunned to respond before he decided to continue. Mai for her part quirked an eyebrow, deciding this was actually quite entertaining.

"I have heard about you of course, the great royal prodigy Azula. You mastered firebending at an age where most firebenders are still burning themselves through over eagerness. By now you probably are working on harnessing lightning, a feat I myself never quite accomplished. Your most well known trait is that you can bend blue flames, a talent not seen since before the War. Finally, you are supposed to be a genius who goes through tutors the way other aristocratic women go through shoes.

"But for all that you have never been in an Agni Kai, or been in any situation were the safety of yourself or others has been threatened. You have never had to take a life or I wager gone a day without the luxuries of one possessing noble birth. Regardless of whatever potential you may or may not have why should I waste what little time I have left playing sensei to Ozai's number two brat?" General Omoro concluded.

"Why don't you tell us how you really feel?" Mai wondered aloud. This statement seemed to snap Azula out of the state of shock at the verbal assault, as she crushed her teacup in her grip.

"No need to be rude," Kuzan chided her, wagging his finger. Azula's eyebrow twitched at that particular statement.

"I am curious why you picked me though. I have been out of the service much less the field for a long time. We didn't even have armored cavalry, much less these flying machines everyone is fixated on, back in my day. They change the way the trade is done, and you would be better off learning from someone with a fresher perspective," Kuzan commented stroking his beard. Mai was surprised to see Azula actually unwind at this statement; maybe the old fart knew what he was doing? When Azula answered she seemed to be back to her usual controlled and casually arrogant self.

"I have been tutored on modern warfare, and weaponry, and a variety of subjects that would probably qualify me for the officer corp. even without royal preference. But you survived and thrived despite being a commoner in a military dominated by aristocrats and became the most powerful man in the Army as the personal representative of my grandfather in all but name. I know that your career is unprecedented in history; no one else could truly teach me what I need to know.

"I want you to teach me how to apply the art of war in not only defeating my enemies, but in defeating my allies and superiors," Azula announced. Mai was surprised at the possible implications of the Princess' words; there was only one person Azula would willingly acknowledge as her superior. General Omoro Kuzan stroked his beard as he looked Azula over, after a few moments of consideration he nodded his head.

"Do you play Pai Sho?" he asked Azula.

"I know how to," Azula conceded. Though in truth she had not played it since she learned how the game worked.

"You, fetch us a Pai Sho set," Kuzan ordered Mai.

"_Does he think I'm a servant?_" Mai wondered internally. Since she wanted to see how this turned out she decided to humor the old man. Once she was gone leaving the two alone Kuzan regarded Azula with hard eyes that unnerved the princess.

"I suppose one should expect vipers to breed vipers. But I feel young Fire Lord Ozai is long overdue for karmic retribution. I am not saying yes though, the game will decide that," he announced. He smirked seeing her squirm just a bit, it had been worth the trip after all, he decided.

* * *

The Throne Room of the Fire Lords was designed to inspire awe in those granted an audience with the Ruler of the Fire Nation. Unlike Continental Royalty or the chieftains of the Water Tribe the audience chamber was not meant to display the wealth of the sovereign. The Fire Lord must be a firebender, and the sole light in the otherwise darkened chamber was provided by the Fire Lord. Fire divided the Fire Lords from those who sought their favor, symbolic of their power and the gap between a supposedly divine dynasty and mere mortals.

Among Fire Lord Ozai's earliest memories was looking up from the floor of this room to a figure obscured by flames. Even though his father was the one beyond, in this place the Fire Lord had indeed seemed to be something more than a mere ruler or man. It was in those moments that he had first come to covet that position, even before he even knew what it truly meant to be Fire Lord, he had desired to sit enthroned by flames while all others kneeled beneath him.

Today it was his second great disappointment that bowed before him begging favor. It was most frustrating that after all the years spent shaping his daughter into the perfect instrument for securing his reign and legacy, she proved utterly flawed. Still while Ozai was a man devoid of compassion he realized casting her aside in the same manner as his failure of a son was not possible at the moment. Perhaps he had been too bold in favoring Azula? For to suddenly reverse his favor would attract far too much attention, particularly following on the heels of Zuko's exile.

Keeping her around the palace was also unacceptable. The Fire Lord had no patience for things that he could not use to further his ambitions, and his offspring were no exception. And considering the scope of Azula's failure the very sight of her was an irritant.

Agni had allowed the solution to his dilemma to fall right before him. Azula actually wanted to leave the center of power that was the palace. It seemed she wished to study under Omoro Kuzan, a formerly powerful figure in the military. The Fire Lord was quite surprised the man was still alive, much less that Azula would be seeking his outdated knowledge.

Had he still favored his daughter he would have refused. He would not want his heir removed from a setting he could control, where her development into his instrument could be compromised. Besides that Omoro was a commoner who lived above his station, with a military record far from pristine. No he was hardly the influence Ozai would have wanted.

But so long as Azula was gone he no longer cared what became of her. If she could still be useful after a fashion he would make use of her. If she or her brother died he would also make use of that as he had Lu Ten's death.

Through feigning contemplation he granted her his leave to study under the old man.

**

* * *

**

Royal Highway:

"You cannot be serious," Azula told the old man. They had departed the Capital together, General Omoro allowing no escort and no luggage beside the clothes on her back. Now camping among the trees by the roadside he had offered her a change of clothes, and she was not amused.

"Are they damaged?" Kuzan asked. His tone was innocent and questioning but in the firelight she could see the twinkle in his eyes. The fact it reminded her of Uncle only further irritated her.

"No, they are perfectly fine, for a servant!" Azula barked. Emphasizing her point she threw the bundle of pink and red bordered clothing to the dirt. Kuzan's eyes narrowed as he stroked his beard.

"Exactly. I am interested in teaching Azula, not a spoiled Princess. When we arrive at Ember Island you be joining my staff as a servant. Your grandfather is an old comrade who has fallen on hard times. As a favor I am taking his only grandchild as an apprentice to secure you a commission in the Army. Since your family cannot pay for my services you will be paying through labor. So when I am not teaching, you will be working to keep my villa and its grounds presentable. Incidentally you will need a new name while you're with me," he explained matter-of-factly.

"You expect a Princess of the Fire Nation to lower herself to scrubbing floors," Azula growled.

"No, but I expect such from my student. If you are not interested in learning by all means turn around and go back to your father. If you still want to learn what I have to teach pick up those clothes," General Omoro stated. Azula meet his gaze with a stare that had made more than one tutor loose their nerve; the old man did not waver in the slightest. Azula looked away first; she would do what she needed to get what she wanted.

"Wise choice. Now get those cleaned off, you aren't exactly in a position to buy replacements with your salary," Kuzan commented. The old man did not begrudge her the daggers she stared at him.

* * *

Ember Island, if she recalled her history, in the old days was dominated by a collection of shrines held by a sect of the Fire Sages that followed the Spiritualist teaching of the Air Nomads. Like other such holy places the end of the Sage Era saw them fall from favor and die out either quickly or slowly. Some clever nobleman had purchased the newly available lands and promoted the pristine island as an escape from the more developed regions of the Fire Nation. Thus, temporary residents drawn from the elites and middles classes of the Fire Nation had dominated Ember Island for more than a century and a half.

It was definitely beautiful; perhaps once the majority of the Fire Nation had resembled this scenery, before overpopulation and industry took their toll on the Home Islands. Regardless, Inazuma had no time to take in the sights, much less join in the endless frivolity or laxness that defined the temporary residents.

Her family had once held land on Ember Island, but the collapse of the Hokkai Ring had left the family in financial ruin, leaving only the stubborn pride of impoverished nobility. Which was why she had come here, her family history would work against any hopes of reaching the officer ranks without wasting years as a common soldier. So in exchange for knowledge and a recommendation she had been sold as an indentured servant to the great General Omoro.

Her clothing reflected her new status, though it was perhaps more dignified than the fine but out of style garments she had worn as a member of fallen nobility. Her hair as always was pulled back into a braid to keep out of her face. Fortunately the neutral expression she had worn as befitting one of breeding served well enough for an obedient servant, so long as she kept her eyes downcast.

The only hint she was anything but a commoner servant was her pristine skin, and the daisho wrapped in the blanket bundle on her back. Not blessed by Agni with firebending she had been trained to use her grandfather's blades in lieu of bending. Yet another reason she needed to resort to such measures to gain a leg up in the military. But she figured it was better than being married off to some rich merchant more than twice her age.

When it came down to it Inazuma was just another of the many young women trying to make something of themselves in the Fire Nation.

Thus Princess Azula for the first time in years returned to Ember Island.

* * *

The Royal Fire Academy for Girls was meant to teach a degree of discipline and self-preservation to the daughters of the most prestigious families of the Fire Nation. Inazuma had long since concluded that the great clans could save a lot of money and get better results by just setting their daughters to work in anonymity.

She thought of herself as her alias to help maintain her character. Among the many conditions the old sadist had set was for her to deceive his servants. If the staff found out who she really was, even if she was just not Inazuma, he would kick her out immediately.

General Omoro called it training; Inazuma thought it was an old man getting sadistic pleasure out of tormenting his betters.

And it was tormenting. Unlike the academy as the newest addition to the staff she was on the bottom of the pecking order and set to the jobs none of the other girls wanted to do. Additionally, with the staff consisting of common servants she was singled out as nobility, and not in a favorable manner. They rightfully discerned she believed herself better than them, and retaliated by setting her a greater workload than they would assign to one of their own.

She had even been banned from firebending at all. Ever since her bending had awakened, not a day had passed when she did not strive to hone her skill with fire. Her blue flames were one of her greatest achievements; no one else in the world was able to bend blue fire. The lack of firebending was starting to grate on her nerves, and at night chills and bursts of heat tormented her. She was certain any amount of bending would alleviate it. Yet Inazuma was not a bender and so bending was strictly forbidden under pain of her instruction coming to an end.

Stubbornness was a trait that ran in her family; none of them were the type to give up when they set themselves on a goal. In fact, aside from blood that may have been the single commonality between the members of the Royal family. Regardless, she was not above admitting when she made a mistake. And this whole venture was starting to seem like a mistake.

When the general beat her at Pai Sho Azula had thought the matter was closed. But apparently he had been intrigued by how she lost and agreed to instruct her. As he had placed one condition after another on her she had accepted, usually grudgingly, under the belief that for the price she was paying a great prize would be had.

Yet her _training_ was far from inspiring. When he summoned her for lessons there were no great revelations. All they did was play Pai Sho while he prattled on about his days in the army, and then send her to meditate for about an hour. Well, he also had her make tea for the two of them, but that was hardly a skill she needed to overthrow her father. And when he told her to stop meditating it was back to the matron to see what menial task needed to be done.

She had learned more about how to avoid provoking people that hate you from living with the servants than from studying with the old man. That, and to never trust servants. When the General entertained guests the servants picked up on all sorts of things they shouldn't have. Sometimes people talked as if the servants weren't even there.

She also learned the general was a dirty man, who often warmed his bed with one of the servant girls. The stuck up bitch was the only one who was near Azula's level of unpopularity. She also knew the matron was having an affair with a brawny Water Tribe slave from the next Villa over. Not to mention that the gardener stole trinkets from the house every so often.

As time passed her new arrival status became less pronounced and she was able to hide her disdain for her position enough to apparently please the servants.

Even the urge to bend became less pronounced letting her sleep, though the itching in her fingers cropped up often enough.

For months she did the work of a servant and attending useless lessons, until after nearly half a year she had had enough. Having been woken again before dawn to get an early start on her chores, Inazuma decided she was through being the choice entertainment for a dirty old has been. After today's lesson she would tell him off when he tried to send her back to the matron. Inazuma would trade in her servants garb for Princess Azula's royal attire and leave this place to never look back.

**

* * *

**

Omoro Villa, Ember Island

:

General Omoro stroked his beard one final time before letting his piece fall back to the board. After letting his gaze linger on the decided game he lifted his beady eyes to regard his discomfited student.

"Congratulations Inazuma, by some stroke of fortune you have forced me into a stalemate," he told her. She jerked her head slightly, her expression conveying she was far from pleased by the outcome.

"If you do not win you are the loser, this just means we both lost," the student declared. As Kuzan shook his head at her statement Inazuma was fuming internally, this was not something she had planned for. If she had lost yet again she would have soured this old sadist's victory with her announcement of departure. And if she won she had intended to rub salt into his wounded pride with the same words. For the moment she was puzzled as to what to do, a situation that always irked her.

"Well you still have much to learn, but thankfully it won't be from me," Kuzan commented. It took a moment for his words to sink in, and Azula blurted the first thing to come to mind.

"What?" she blurted, once more the princess.

"As tempting as the idea of making you scrub floors and pull weeds for a full year is, I have nothing more to teach you," Kuzan explained, sipping his tea as if nothing was different about the situation.

"I have only been here six months! You couldn't have taught me everything yet," Azula accused. For the moment she forgot the idea he was not actually teaching her anything.

"I never intended to teach you everything I knew. You already know a lot from those tutors and have been smart enough to pick up what I wanted to show you. Quicker than I expected too, maybe some of your reputation is deserved. The rest you will have to figure out yourself; after all you don't want to end up being a copy of me," he chuckled.

Azula was fuming and only half listening. She had been about to quit, he couldn't just dismiss her.

"Enough of that Inazuma. You need to stay in character a bit longer. I doubt you want the Court to learn you have been living as a servant this whole time," Kuzan commanded. Azula was accustomed to responding to that tone, and however reluctantly slipped back into the passive role of Inazuma.

"That's better. You can skip meditation if you like, but carry out your chores for the night. Tomorrow Inazuma you will leave us and return to wherever you came from with the letter of recommendation you wanted. No one will ever connect my student/servant with the famed princess and favored heir," the General elaborated.

Azula found herself only able to nod and scowl at his instructions, as usual.

**Later that night:**

Something was wrong. That was the first thought to enter Inazuma's mind as she awoke in her closet-sized sleeping space. She was not certain what had caused her to awaken but her instincts had not failed her before. Snatching her daisho from their shelf she slipped into a robe and her straw sandals, before slipping into the shadows of the villa.

Yevut looked over the courtyard with satisfaction. Everything was laid out as the spy had reported; the villa was built around a courtyard, which was guarded by a simple wooden gate. And nothing else, no soldiers, no guards save for a pair of burly spearmen who had never seen real combat, and no firebenders save for an ancient general.

His warriors cut an impressive figure in the moonlight, the wolf helms of the Water Tribe swallowed their faces in shadow, silver and blue wraiths. His own garb was identical, though rather than holding a spear in hand a large water skin hung from his belt.

While the servants kneeled meekly as two of his warriors kept watch Yevut turned his attention back to Omoro Kuzan. He was far too young to know much about the mans work as a general, besides which the Water Tribe was not nearly as involved in the Continent back then. However, his objective as part of the raid was to bring this fossil back to the North Pole. His reputation should be sufficient to be ransomed for a sizable amount of money for the war effort, or better yet be able to exchange him for some of their captive warriors.

"Where is your cash box old man? My patience is growing thin," Yevut demanded. His orders were to loot and destroy as applicable, and he was certain this villa held more riches than his men had loaded.

"You overvalue me. I am practically a beggar, I live from payment to payment on my pension," Kuzan sighed. Yevut gave a half smile that bared a canine in the moonlit, so this was how the old man wanted to play it eh? Turning from the old man he made for the other captives, he chose a young maid from the front row, but was interrupted from his thoughts by s man who unarmored and not a hostage.

"Lieutenant, we should be going," the slave spoke up. Yevut turned to regard the lanky southerner. For nearly a year this Southerner had been sending reports through the spy network the slaves on Ember Island had established. Much as Yevut loathed those who would let themselves live under Fire Nation rule he conceded their work had made this raid possible. This one however, was treading on his last nerves.

"You are worried about that girl we couldn't find. Calm yourself even if she has swords she is only a woman, we have nothing to gear from her," Yevut told him.

"She could raise an alarm, we should leave while we can," the Southern Water Tribesman insisted.

"Your mistress' Villa is already dead, and with all the mounts accounted for she would have to go on foot. Besides, by now Chief Hakkoda and the main force should be giving the firebenders a lot more to worry about than us. Now head down to the boat and help load the loot if all your going to do here is worry like an old hag," Yevut dismissed the concerns.

The waterbender turned his attention back to the maid – she should do to get the old man to open up about were his money was hidden. Well him or one of the higher servants, it made no difference to Yevut as long as he got what he came for.

The sound of something shattering tore his attention away from women and gold. Instantly on guard and uncorking his water skin Yevut spun in the direction of the noise. It was the cowardly slave; he lay sprawled on the ground, face down. Yevut trotted over as his two warriors also went on guard. The moon, while not full, gave sufficient light to see the pieces of what hit the Southerner, something clay?

He did not realize it was a roof tile, nor did he hear a small figure drop down from the tiled roof into the courtyard. He did hear one of his warriors cry out as that man spotted her and charged.

The man was a Water Tribe warrior, a veteran of the naval war that had been waged in the Artic seas for decades. Yet he had not been among those chosen for the key parts of this raid for a reason. Inazuma flowed around the point of her attacker's spear, her sword already drawn. The motion was smooth, with his momentum carrying him and his spear point past her, he was open to her strike, as her blade sliced into his neck and rolled around his spine.

The dying man fell facedown, trying to stem the flow with his hand, as he drowned in his own blood. Inazuma regarded the remaining warrior, and the leader, a waterbender if the man she had questioned at their boat was to be believed. Waterbenders were exceedingly dangerous at night, and letting him keep an ally was not acceptable. Since this one seemed unenthusiastic about engaging her she took the fight to him.

He actually caught her strike on his guard; she had been too obvious in her intent. He forced her back; he had the better strength and now the means to use it. She recovered her footing in time to dodge his thrusts. Three such blows forced her backward.

She could not believe her foolishness; she had been told her style was weak against the spear. She had used her stealth to dispatch the others; the one fight she had endured had been simple enough. But taking the boat guard as their measure was clearly a bad idea.

Changing tactics, her opponent tried a sweeping strike, taking advantage of his greater reach. She calculated correctly; taking advantage of her lack of hindering armor, she ducked below the strike. Eerily, she felt the wind wake from his spear flow through her untied hair. Two steps took her inside his guard, and let her ram her blade into his chest. Under his cloak he had armor that could stop most arrows and take the edge off slashes, but it did not stop a stab with her full force behind it.

As he coughed blood and fell to his knees she faced a new dilemma, her sword was not sliding back out of her opponent.

"Fire whore!" Yevut growled as water sprang from his skin with a gesture. Inazuma sprang to the side as an ice dagger cleaved through the space she had just occupied. There was no time to plan as she fixed her gaze on the waterbender, reading his movements to dodge the frozen projectiles.

In her haste to avoid being hit she failed to notice the servant who was trying to crawl from the courtyard and stumbled over them. She caught herself from falling, but the stillness let Yevut connect with a water whip knocking her to the ground. As she tried to rise, he struck her again across the back, the chilled water cutting through her robe to leave a red line on her back.

"You should have run while you had the chance, a woman has no place on the battlefield. Did you really think you could beat a waterbender at night? Heh, fighting me and playing soldier, no wonder your family sold you to an old man as a bed warmer. You'll die for your impudence, but you killed two of my comrades. For that you need to suffer, and I know just how to deal with women like you," Yevut growled. He seized the Fire Nation girl by her shoulder and turned her to face him.

His eyes widened in surprise at the grin that split her face, and the triumphant glint in her eyes. There was not even time to form a question in his mind when her hand blocked his vision, and the last thing he saw was a flash of blue.

**Morning:**

Azula adjusted her armor for the third time, it seemed she had actually gotten used to servant garments these last months. Day had broken and she had returned to the Villa along with the servants. The handful of Water Tribe warriors she had killed were where she had left them, their boat was still pulled up onto the shore.

After killing the waterbender she had lead the surviving staff into the forest; the vessel was a light vessel, likely belonging to a larger seagoing ship. There had been a chance when this party didn't return on time more Water Tribe forces would come looking for them. But if no one had come by now they weren't coming.

A courier had come by about an hour after daybreak; apparently this scene had played out across the island. Plundering, kidnapping, and a large raid that burned the main settlement, allegedly all organized by the Southern Water Tribe Chieftain. It all sounded like something from antiquity when piracy had plagued the Home Islands, and she was certain her father would have someone's head for this.

She was irrevocably Azula again; no excuse could be made for the blue fire that let her kill that ass of a waterbender. Not that the old man would be scolding her for breaking her cover, or for anything. Azula fiddled with the white band she had tied onto her forearm, and felt the wound on her back ache.

One of the ice daggers had finally done the old general in. She doubted it had even been intentional, just one of the projectiles she dodged found its way to his withered old neck. The thought produced a queer tightness in her chest.

Beyond appearances she should not care, she had not liked Omoro Kuzan, and she had gotten the training she had wanted from him. There was no good reason to be upset over his death. Yet she kept thinking that if she had used her bending the moment the fight began he would still be alive.

That was a stupid thought though. She had refrained from bending at first because of the danger of hurting someone besides the enemy. Her control was better than Zuko's, but in a dark courtyard…

"No point dwelling on it," Azula told herself. She had already outfitted a mount to return to the harbor and make her way home; there was nothing left but the leaving.

"Your highness, a moment I beg," an all too familiar voice called out. Azula turned from the large reptile to see the matron kneeling on the stable floor. This had been happening all night when the staff learned Inazuma was actually the Princess Azula. Despite the temptation she had not punished any of them; she only wanted to leave at this point. Though judging by the long bundle this one had actually come bearing gifts.

"I don't require anything of yours," Azula stated coldly.

"No, it's not mine. The General was planning on giving these to you as a parting gift. He would still want you to have them," the matron explained. She rose to her knees holding up the bundle to Azula.

Having to actually will her hands to be steady, Azula took the bundle and undid the purple cloth. Her eyebrows rose at what now rested in her grip, a daisho set, fairly standard, except instead of the gold inlaid favored by the Fire Nation silver or perhaps white gold had been used. She recognized the set; it had rested in the General's study since her arrival, but she had first seen them on his belt in the Royal City.

"Why would he give me his swords?" Azula inquired.

"He gave me no reason. My only orders were to have them cleaned and bundled for him to present you with them," the matron answered.

"So, the old man took his secrets to the Spirit World? How typical," Azula sighed in exasperation.

"His children are dead and left no issue. Perhaps he preferred to pass his swords onto his student rather than a non-blood relative?" the matron offered.

Azula did not deign to guess with a response. Rewrapping the daisho, she secured them with her other package on the mount. It was time she returned to the Royal City and began to lay the foundations for her father's downfall and Zuko's return.

_

* * *

_

Fire Nation Ministry of Information Official News Dispatch

LOYAL SUBJECTS OF THE FIRE LORD

LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THE ENEMIES OF OUR NATION, UNABLE TO DEFEAT OUR FORCES IN FAIR BATTLE, HAVE STRUCK WITH THE COWARD'S DAGGER! LEAD BY THE TRICKSTER HAKKODA, FORCES OF THE WATER TRIBES STRUCK AT OUR CITIZENS ON EMBER ISLAND WITHOUT WARNING AND WITHOUT MERCY! MANY INNOCENT CITIZENS OF THE NATION WERE SLAIN AND DOZENS ABDUCTED BY THE BARBARIANS.

AMONG THEIR VICTIMS WAS THE GREAT GENERAL OMORO KUZAN, SLAIN IN HIS HOME! THE GREAT HERO'S DEATH WAS AVENGED BY NONE OTHER THAN HIS FINAL STUDENT, PRINCESS AZULA HERSELF! WHO SINGLE HANDELY DEFEATED A COMPANY OF SAVAGE WARRIORS AND WATERBENDERS! HAVING AVENGED HER TEACHER FIRE LORD OZAI HIMSELF HAS GRANTED HER THE RANK OF GENERAL AND COMMAND OF THE MIGHTY THIRD ARMY.

MAY AGNI'S LIGHT SHINE ON HER IN THE COMING BATTLES! MAY FIRE STRIKE THE RAIDERS EVEN AMIDST THEIR FOZEN FORTRESSES!

VICTORY FOR THE FIRE LORD AND THE NATION!

**

* * *

**

Author Announcement:

_Well it has been quite awhile. I think some sort of explanation is in order._

_For starters this is a rewrite of Kindred Love & War. The failure of KLW was in small part because I felt the story to be inadequate and riddled with flaws. When I hit a block with a story I usually read what I have posted to get into the groove of the story. In this case that tactic only increased the problem as it made the problems more apparent._

_The single greatest cause of this delay was my failed attempts to wrap up the Battle of Sanin. Though I had decided to rewrite the story I wanted to give the readers a Season Finale of sorts before restarting. Not to mention a touching bit of Zuko and Azula interaction. Alas, as much as this goat rammed the stonewall, the outcome remained the same; no progress and a headache. Failure generated depression and lift depression I worked on other stories, and well then it was January._

_It was happening upon "A Twist of Fate" by AkatsaukiLEader13 that gave me a metaphoric kick in the arse. The concept while not solely AL13's was so rare, and so well written that I was craving more while not being able to satisfy the craving. So while lamenting the lack of a new update or a viable alternative I had a flash of empathy on what I was doing to Azula x Zuko; or people who like my story in spite of the pairing. _

__

Thus I basically said to hell with it, left Sanin and put this story to the grindstone. It was not easy, but satisfying to the extreme to get done. Of course karma hit back with my Beta vanishing delaying this release significantly.

On that topic I would like to thank Zim'sMostLoyalServant for acting as a substitute beta despite disliking the pairing. In the event Whisper goes absent again, is there anyone who would be willing to substitute Beta so as to avoid another such delay?

Hopefully this story will be able to avoid the delays suffered by the original and let me keep my goal of returning to Sanin before years end. Sanin defeated me last time, and when I face it again I pan to have the strong foundations to carry all before the fury of my story. Beyond the Sanin Arc to the Continental Interlude, and even beyond the Kraken Saga!

Oh and please review to let me know how you feel.


	2. Interlude I

**AN:**

_Sigh, why can't things ever go according to plan with this story? Is this why so few stories with this pairing exist? Or do I simply possess an abundance of fail when it comes to doing right by my readers?_

_These interludes are meant to be fillers to break up the time between chapters. A little Tolkienite indulgence to my typical Martinite sensibilities. I never thought I would come off such an infuriating hiatus with an update that contributes nothing to the plot!_

_But at this point even a useless update is preferable to the sound of silence, showing that at least this tale is not dead, just bedridden. _

_I do have parents of a real chapter written, one focusing on Zuko, Iroh, and Katara; with a bit of Az thrown in for fun. I am even opening with some lemon free but romantic flashback regarding the main pairing. Screw perfectionism, before another First rolls around I'll have that chapter up, even if I think its garbage._

_Enjoy if you can._

**

* * *

**

Proposed for Distribution to Continental Territories native populations:

**A Summarized History of the Fire Nation:**

_A brief outline of the history of the Home Isles and their inhabitants for outsiders. Assembled by the Department of History and Antiquities of the Royal University , to be edited by the Imperial Agency of InterRealm Relations, Sub Agency of Information Distribution._

_Prehistory:__  
_  
The Home Isles, due to their location and volcanic nature, have long possessed both warm enough environments and rich enough soil to allow civilization to prosper. Excavators discern that much like the coastal regions of the continent, earliest civilizations tended to be based around rivers and other fresh water bodies. While the exact structure of these early civilizations is difficult to surmise, it is popularly regarded as tribes and confederations of tribes. Due to what appear to be shrines in central locations of ruins it is believed that spirit worship featured prominently, perhaps to the point of theocracy.

_Age of Agni:__  
_  
Earliest records taken from oral traditions describe the Home Islands as a collection of city-states, tribal unions, petty kingdoms, and monastic states. This age saw the final prebending wars in which bronze weaponry became dominant. Legend, backed by excavated evidence, suggests the Fire Nation Home Isles witnessed the first bronze working in the world.

It was a time of near constant warfare between the different political entities, driven both by a desire for resources and generational vendettas.

Zeizan Agni, a Prince of Oda, suffers his great disgrace. Popularly it is said that he chose to allow a female assassin to drug him while he guarded his regal brother's bedchamber, however, two other interpretations exist. One is that he raised his sword to his father to prevent the king from slaying a servant girl that had dropped a coveted crystal goblet. Another is that he bedded his brother's wife and got her with child.

To regain his honor and lift his exile from Oda he was tasked with defeating the dragon Amaretsu, who plagued the holdings of Oda with raining fire from the sky.

Arriving at Amaretsu's mountain he discovered the remains of heroes and armies that had challenged and died by Amaretsu's fire. Believing conflict was the road to failure Agni decided on a different approach. Arriving at a nearby town he purchased the largest wagon and filled it with sake and a dye bin. The dye bin he coated with the extract of a poisonous herb that in those days grew in dry riverbeds.

With his wagon loaded thus he ascended the mountain to Amaretsu's cave and called out to her. The Queen of Dragons emerged and was perplexed by the sight of Agni and his baggage, all other men having come with war in their hearts. Agni introduced himself as a Prince of Oda and told of how her majestic form in flowing through the sky inspired his people even as she brought death down upon them. Thus, as a sign of their respect and admiration for Amaretsu, his father the king had sent him to give her an offering of sake.

Amaretsu was flattered by the gift and allowed Agni to empty gourd after gourd into the dye bin that was to serve as her saucer. But the Queen of Dragons was no fool and called on him to share the sake with her, and drink first as he was the guest. Drinking from the final gourd Agni showed the sake to be safe, leaving Amaretsu to drink from the poisoned bin, which she drained in one sip.

As Agni crowed with triumph Amaretsu laughed and admonished the little prince. For a poison so great as to slay a hundred men daunted her not in the slightest. However the cunning of the Prince amused the ancient dragon and she inquired as to why one so clever would pursue such a foolish goal. Hearing his reasoning Amaretsu offered him a deal.

The land was wide and Oda was small in the Isles. If Agni could pass the two tests she set for him she would foreswear her wrath from all domains of his clan. If he failed though he would submit himself to her jaws.

For the first Challenge Agni answered the shadow riddle posed by Amaretsu.

For the second challenge Amaretsu took Agni to the banks of the Baru River and light a torch with her fire. He was required to return the flame to her in her cave. Agni realizing a torcgh was not the flame gathered many pieces of wood and passed the flame to each in turn. Thus he returned to Amaretsu with her flame in hand.

Vexed at his cunning Amaretsu called on a final challenge. To wager his life and the survival of Oda against power over fire as she possessed. Agni accepted the wager. The third challenge was that with only a single night for a head start he had to evade the Dragon Queens wrath for two days.

Agni set out after sunset, and in his cunning doubled back and hide himself in the recesses of Amaretsu's lair while she slept. When Amaretsu departed to search she became ever more wrathful in her hunt. On the second day she burned the Grassy Sea of Gerishu, which to this day are known as the Burned Plains and split Mount Kaiji half to search for Agni within it.

Returning to her lair after the time had passed she found Agni sleeping in her nest and woke the isles with her rage. She granted him the knowledge he sought, laying a sunlight finger upon his brow. Agni endured five days of agony as he gained a lifetimes knowledge in a moment.

Cast out by Amaretsu Agni returned to Oda the first Firebender. Having heard tales of Amaretsu's fury they had believed him dead and when he returned wreathed in flame the people trembled as of before a vengeful spirit. Revealing himself as a living man the people watched in amazement as he initiated them into the art of Firebending.

The Firebenders of Oda lead by Zeizan Agni marched in all directions, carrying all before them with the might of fire. Agni became heir when his elder brother disgraced by Agni's glory committed seppuku. The fall of the King of Oda to the Spring Sickness marked the beginning of the 103 year reign of Agni, his ascension marking year one of the Fire Nation calendar.

The events of Agni's rule chronicled in the Book of Agni depict his conquests and authoring the laws that are the foundation of the Fire Nation. In the fiftieth year of his reign he would abandon Oda as his seat to oversee the construction of the Golden City. Upon it completion in the year 76 would see him recreate his title as Fire Lord.

In the year 100 Agni journeyed into the Spirit world to retake the face of his heir Akulon from the Face Stealer. The day of his departure the Horde came from the East and swept over the islands like a typhoon.

In the year 103 Agni returned from the Spirit world and with the aid of Amaretsu defeated the Thunder Brothers ending the Hordes terror. The battle would be his last the wounds inflicted by the brothers slaying his body and freeing his spirit to ascend to the Divine Realm.

_Golden Age:_

The ascension of Hideo as Fire Lord marks the start of the Golden Age in which the Fire Lords rule from the Golden Cities.

The First Agni Kai occurs when Crown Prince Kai is challenged for the throne by his elder sister Kirara. The victory of Kirara in the duel elevates her to the position as the Seventh Fire Lord and the first female ruler of the Fire Nation. Under her rule the wars of unification would be completed securing the Home Islands to the rule of the Fire Lords.

As centuries passed the vast Empire came increasingly under the influence of the military governor who commanded the far flung territories. The royal court became increasingly inward looking as the great and powerful gathered in the Golden city to court the Fire Lords favor to the neglect of the realm.

The Darkest Day, a solar eclipse stripped the fire nation of its bending. Forewarned of this event the Water Tribe War Leader Karnon sacked the golden City as his fleet scoured the Nation, plundering the wealth and carrying countless off ito slavery.

The death of the Fire Lord and Crown prince on the darkest day lead to the military governors forming their own petty domains and soon descending into fighting one another. Even the crowning of a new Fire Lord and establishment of a new capital does nothing to relieve the chaos.

_Dark Age:_

The Fire Lords remain regarded as rulers of the nation, but beyond the Royal Capital hold no power over the warlords.

The Order of Fire Sages is founded to provide spiritual guidance to the prople and neutral advisors to the many factions of the Fire Nation. As descendants of Agni the Fire Lord also holds the title of Grand Sage presiding over the Order and its temples.

The practice among the warlords of dividing their domain between their sons prevents movement towards unification. The demand for Firebenders in the wars allows female fire benders ton take to the battlefield as warriors.

Water Tribe warriors conquer swaths of coastal territories from the War Lords. From their strongholds on the coasts the Sun Water Tribe is established. The culture of this tribe was highly martial in which Waterbenders held the highest citizenship as warriors and captains with Fire Nation slaves on the bottom. The Tribe throughout its existence would raid the shipping lanes and War Lord Domains for plunder and slaves for either their own use or to sell to the Kingdoms of the Continent. Legends say the bending masters of the Sun Water had the power to command absolute obedience from their slaves. This practice abhorred the moon spirit and as a result the Sun Water tribe exclusively worshipped the Ocean Spirit.

In response to the threat posed by the Water Benders the Warlords began to form alliances against a common threat. Fearing conquest the practice of divided inheritance was abandoned to keep family holdings strong. It became customary to send excess heirs into the Order of Fire Sages to remove them as potential succession disputes.

The consolidation of greater domains and alliances between War Lords began to make progress against the Sun Water Tribe. Nearly two hundred years after its establishment the last Great Chieftain of the Sun Water receives a vision from the moon spirit to lead to an epiphany in which he lead his people from the H9ome Isles to settle on Whale Tail Island.

The expulsion of the Sun Water Tribe and creation of the great domains marked the end of the Dark Age.

_States Age:_

The Domains became de facto States within the Fire Nation governed by hereditary rulers descended from the Warlords. Either as small domain s surviving through alliances or expanding through conquest a new but violent order was established.

The Book of Agni is written for the first time, but disputes over several texts lead to three versions circulating. Disputes over interpretations of Agni's law would create a schism in the Fire Nation between Orthodox Sages under the Fire Lord and the Sun Sages. This would further complicate the wars between the domains until the Sun Sect faded from history into obscurity.

The last Monastic States end as they are either annexed by the nobility or conquered and gifted to the Order of Fire Sages. In a bid to curry favor with the influential order and Fire Lord several Domains begin pogroms against Spirit worship.

Wars see the decline of Alliances as marriage alliances join lesser domains into greater domains. Lesser Domains vanish as forces either being conquered or vassalizing themselves to retain degrees of autonomy.

The wars culminate in the Fire Nation being dominated by the Houses of Peijeti and Vai

, and their respective vassals.

The death of the Peijeti heir at the hands of pirates sets off a war between the two great houses. Having been engaged to the Crown Prince it was believed the Vai had assassinated her to prevent a Peijeti from gaining the title of Fire Lord.

The Great War of Houses lasted for Seven years exhausting the wealth and resources of both sides with massive loss of life. The cumulative naval battle, known as the battle of the Bloody Straits was witnessed by Avatar Genrusai.

A former Fire Sage Acolyte he had remained aloof from the conflict as per the values of his order and the teachings he had received from the Air Nomads. But angered at the loss of life and fearful the war would once again ruin the Fire Nation, intervened in the battle.

Raising the Spear of peace from the depths Avatar Genrusai stood over he straits and called on all the elements to drive he fleets apart. Declaring the war concluded he commanded the leaders to meet in the Royal Capital to make peace or face the wrath of the elements.

The display of the Avatars power coupled wit the poor state f the war collapsed the Great Houses domains leading to the bulk of the nobility lesser and great to gathering at the Royal capital to plead their case before the Avatar.

Under Avatar Genrusai's guidance the domains where abolished in favor of provinces ruled by the nobility but subject to the authority of the Fire Lord and a National military power. The Fire Lord would rule as part of a triumvirate between the throne, the nobility and the Council of Fire Sages.

The crowning of Fire Lord Taira as ruler of the Fire Nation by Avatar Genrusai marked the end of the Stares era and the rebirth of a united Fire Nation.

_The Sage Era:_

Avatar Genrusai would spend much of the remainder of his life in the Fire Nation overseeing the creation of a lasting peace. He is credited with almost single-handedly introducing the Spiritist beliefs of the Air Nomads to the Fire Nation. While it would never gain acceptance among the Noble and lower classes it would gain popularity in towns and among the Fire Sages adapting its texts to their own. A new sect of the Fire Sages was founded for the sole purpose of serving and training future Avatars as a sign of the Fire Nations eternal gratitude to Genrusai.

Spirit worship restrictions were also relaxed.

Peace saw the natural energy and aggression of the Fire Nation channeled in new ways. A great expansion in the arts occurred with the development in new painting schools, dances based off of former martial arts, architecture free from martial necessity, and innovations in mechanics. Particularly noteworthy was the invention of the Haiku, which while falling out of favor in the Fire Nation would come to flourish on the Continent.

In pursuit of the Air Nomad ideal of detachment the Council of Sages became less concerned with governing ad more focused on the spiritual path of their Order. The Fire Lords and nobility invest heavily in new innovations in agriculture and production.

The first coal engines invented in the Fire Nation.

The role of women becomes more prominent as restrictions on their activities are bypassed by the emergence of new societal roles in fields of art, industry, and mercantile gain prominence. The laws enforcing the proprietary state of daughters are mostly abolished elevating female offspring to the level of sons, with the exception of the parents right to arrange marriages.

Under the patronage of the royal house the first self propelled ship is constructed.

Industrial Revolution and population boom alters the nature of Fire Nation Society with urbanization and the rise of nontitled wealth. Fearing the rise of this newly powerful merchant class the nobility allies with the Fire Lord to reduce the power of the Sages to their benefit.

In response to the environmental degradation, and the poor conditions of the workers in the manufacturing centers an official condemnation was issued by the Council of Sages. Fearful of the threat to their wealth the merchants and nobility throw their support behind Fire Lord Vorlon in dismissing the Council of Sages.

**Autocrat Age:**

Taking the role of Divine Autocrat based on his descent from holy Agni Fire Lord Vorlon abolished the Genrusai laws in favor of the Golden Age laws in which all authority is vested in Fire Lord based on a divine Right to Rule. Vorlon's 37 year rule saw the further industrialization of the Fire Nation in the face of environmental fall out, shortages, and continued population growth.

These issues would not be addressed in his rule in favor of cementing the prevalence of royal power. Their resolution would fall to his grandson and successor, Sozin the Magnificent.

* * *

REJECTED ON GROUNDS OF DEFAMING FIRE NATION SUPERIORITY AND UNDUE MENTION OF THE HERETIC GENRUSAI. COMPLETE REWRITE RECOMMENDED WITH AGENCY REPRESNTATAIVES INNVOLVED IN PROCESS.

_-Sub Agency of Information Distribution_


	3. Seeker

**Disclaimer . . . of Doom!:**_Shocking as it may be, Avatar does not belong to me. I actually thought it looked terrible at first and was put off by the opening narration. Things change obviously, but are unlikely to change so much I would end up owning Avatar: The Last Airbender._

**Seeker**

Perfect, that was how he would describe her. Not the most original form of flattery, but then Prince Zuko had never been regarded as the smart one. Not that he was a fool, though where she was concerned…

Azula stood across the room dressing herself in front of the mirror to make sure all was in order. She was not at all far along yet, making for a pleasant viewing. He rather liked her hair down; it gave her a "softer" appearance. Naturally that meant Azula preferred it done up.

He rolled from the bed to his feet, not bothering to stoop and retrieve any of his garments. She was in the process of wrapping her chest when he laid his arm over it, leaning down into her back. Rather than turning her head she shot him an annoyed look using the mirror. He answered the look likewise with an amused smile; he could read her well enough to tell how annoyed she was.

"Zuko, I'm getting dressed," Azula sighed.

"You're always in such a hurry. If you're not up to it, we could just lie down for a while," he commented. Her rough exhale preceded her shoving his arm off of her. Deciding not to push the matter he took a step back as she finished covering her private places.

"Do you really think another hour or so would be noticed?" Zuko chuckled. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Father would not care to investigate if he heard you had taken up cliff diving. I, however, am something he is quite willing to exert effort in keeping track of. I need to be back when I said I would," Azula commented.

"You could always say you ran into a complication, you are very good at lying Zula," Zuko persisted. She tossed part of her top onto his head.

"Stop playing the fool and help me with my hair," Azula laughed as he ripped the garment from his head. Azula was very reluctant to admit any faults in herself, but the art of working her own hair had never reached the point were she did not require assistance. Or perhaps it was merely an excuse for his fingers to run through her black mane?

"Zuzu?" Azula spoke up as he secured the last strand of her hair in its proper place.

"I'm not joking; we have been coming here too often. I think we should wait a good while before coming back. Leave with one of us staying behind in case…" Azula began to explain. She stopped speaking as her brother's arms wrapped around her.

"You're always thinking like Father, the world isn't some battlefield where you need to constantly plan," Zuko whispered into her ear.

"Still being the fool," Azula whispered, leaning back into him. Though for a moment he thought he heard sadness in her tone rather than her usual sarcasm.

The brine tainted sea wind tore away the warmth of recollection as the Prince surveyed the horizon. From the command tower of his ship he could see the Dividing Sea stretch out before him. Their heading was east, the continent and the colonies that dominated the Western Coast of the Earth Kingdom.

They would not bother making port at Azulon; the city may as well be part of the Home Islands, and his quarry was surely further afield. His plan, such as it was, called for heading north searching for any trace or rumor of the Avatar.

"Your father, your grandfather, and even your great-grandfather all sought the Avatar in their turn," he recalled his uncle's words as they left the Western Air Temple. The Crown Prince was no fool, he doubted Azula would have tolerated him if he was; the odds against his success were enormous. No, they were perhaps even greater than the walls that had defeated his uncle. But that was irrelevant.

Only one road lead him home, back to Azula, and that was capturing the Avatar. That was the difference between him and his predecessors – they had a choice in their quest, for him he would sooner die than give up.

Thus determined he scanned the horizon as if to spot the first marker on the long road home.

* * *

The book was interesting. It contained the works of a man regarded as the Fire Nation's greatest poet during the Sage Era. That had been long before the war, apparently a time when the Fire Nation was not obsessed with grinding their fellow nations into dust. It was hard to imagine a peaceful Fire Nation, and even harder to imagine these people writing poetry or liking it.

While she could appreciate the poetry… well not all of it to be honest. The poet's romantic waxing on fire went against her own upbringing regarding water as the romantic center of life. But still it was preferable to the collection of war texts and Fire Nation history she had heard the Prince kept.

The problem was that she had read everything in the text at least ten times. Frankly she was bored and had no idea what to do with herself.

In frustration she fell back onto her bed. Except for the Air Temple she had not left the ship since they left the Fire Nation capital, and the General said she was overdue for cabin fever.

Leaning up on her arms she scanned her quarters as if some distraction would reveal itself. The room was large enough she supposed. The wall hanging was blue with a yellow floral design, a gift from the General, as the closest thing he could get to the colors of Katara's nation. Aside for the bits of blue and her bed she had a wardrobe and a desk.

The desk was fully stocked and held the journal she had decided to keep. But aside from the Temple her life really had nothing to report.

It was nearly dinnertime and she had done nothing meaningful with the day. She never thought she would be nostalgic for a palace slave's life.

Yet she was. Though she hated that her labors went towards the Fire Nation ruling classes' comfort they at least filled up the time. And most importantly there had been others, slaves from the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. Some like her had been taken by soldiers and sold, while a few had been born to chains from the slaves taken in Fire Lord Azulon's time. It was not so much misery loving company; more like having people you could relate to and count on to an extent. Okay, maybe it was misery loving company but she was trying not to depress herself.

On this ship she was alone. The only slave, the only foreigner – the only woman by the moon!

A firm but not overly intrusive tapping sounded on her door. Knowing what it was she rolled off her bed and made her way to the metal door. Unlocking it with the lifting of a pin, she opened it enough to properly hear but not see.

"Miss? Will you be taking your dinner in your quarters?" the crewman asked. Her customary answer was almost past her lips when Katara stopped herself. Though no one could see her, she drew herself up, steeling herself as if for a challenge.

"Actually I think I will be eating in the galley today," Katara answered pushing the door open. She may be a slave, but she was not going to live like a prisoner.

She walked out into the corridor past the stunned sailor… only to stop as she reached the end of the corridor. She turned to face him scratching the back of her head and wearing a nervous almost-grin.

"Where is the galley?" Katara asked a bit embarrassed.

As it turned out the galley was a long room, not nearly as wide as she had expected. In addition to the door she entered through there was another halfway down the hall to her left and a double door opposite her that presumably lead to the kitchen. An assumption made all the more concrete by the broad man in an apron standing in front of it, presiding over a pot ladle in hand.

A short line of sailors and soldiers stood near the cook. Before reaching him they grabbed a plate and bowl from a stand, before a smaller man also in an apron tended to them. A piece of bread and a dried fruit were unceremoniously dropped on their plates. As the cook poured some stew into a Firebender's bowl she caught a whiff of it. Like everything the Fire Nation ate it smelled of spices and meat. Though she thought maybe vegetables this time?

As she made her way across the room she passed the tables and benches bolted to the floor. It was not as crowded as she had thought. Well, since it was a ship she supposed a good number had to stay at their posts and would either come later or eat at their positions. Still, she could feel she was the object of their attentions, eyes following her across the room.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Katara thought. Her throbbing nerves aside she was not about to give them the satisfaction of seeing her run away. She swiftly picked up a plate and bowl, practically swinging the plate in front of the cook's assistant. The young man with the meager makings of a mustache blinked at the motion, staring at the plate now being held in front of him. Katara cleared her throat, which prompted him to blink and drop the provisions on her plate.

"Not exactly the Fire Lord's finest, no wonder he's here," Katara thought, allowing herself a smile.

Turning to the cook she found him far more imposing. Not just his greater size and girth; he was looking her over with a squinted eye as if checking for problems. Katara could think of nothing else to do but stand there and hope he still gave out some stew.

Apparently she met whatever criteria he was looking for, though his long sagging face remained in a scowl. She knew there was some level of approval because he snatched the bowl out for hand and ladled stew into it. With a grunt, he returned the bowl and she beat a hasty retreat.

Which lead to another dilemma she had not considered – where to sit? While the room was not crowded at least one person was at each of the tables. Even though they had mostly gone back to their own business, she did not feel like sharing a meal with any of them.

"Katara! How nice to see you here," a jovial voice called out. Recognizing the voice she turned back towards the line. General Iroh had gotten onto the line a short space behind her and was in the process of getting his own stew. Emphasis on was. When the cook snatched his bowl, he did not return it, placing it in a small pile next to the pot.

"Oh? No stew for me today I guess," Iroh laughed. The cook just glared at him, as he walked over to Katara.

"He doesn't like you?" Katara asked gesturing to the ill-tempered cook.

"He sort of hates everyone, but his cooking is worth it. He just thinks people should be worthy of his creations."

"You're a General," Katara pointed out.

"Yes, but I spoke before he served me. I know, but genius rarely makes sense, which is why he is here. He must like you to fill your bowl on the first time," Iroh commented. As he talked he went over to a table with one other occupant, Katara in tow.

"Will the Prince be joining you?" Katara asked taking the seat opposite the General.

"His highness does not join the crew for meals. General Iroh alternates between us and the Crown Prince," their companion spoke up.

"Katara, I would like you to meet Lt. Jee, our stalwart marine officer," Iroh announced.

As the three conversed Katara did not realize she was the topic of conversation at another table in the galley. The four soldiers found this development quite interesting indeed.

"So, that's what the prince likes. A little under ripe, but he has good taste. Guess it's true, it's good to be royal," the man with the sideburns commented.

"Not worth exile though," a Firebender with a crescent scar on his chin answered.

"Exile? Isn't looking for the Avatar a family tradition?" Sideburns queried.

"In a way, but Prince Zuko made a vow before the court to return with the Avatar. That amounts to banishment unless he either finds the Avatar to return with or the Fire Lord releases him from the vow," a soldier with a beard modeled after the fire Lord's answered.

"And the Avatar's been missing for over a century," Scar reminded them.

"I thought the Prince was keeping his girl under lock. Did you see those eyes? Ah the best brothels are stocked with blue eyes," Sideburns commented.

"Eck," Beard responded, letting his spoon drop back into his stew. Sideburns cast him a questioning look.

"You not into girls Jiro?" Sideburns asked with a snicker. The merriment faded as he was answered with a murderous look.

"Of course I desire women you son of a fisherman. But I no more consider one of her kind a woman than I would a sow," he answered darkly. Scar edged away from Jiro, he was the sort to hold onto a bad mood.

"I for one agree with his majesty's actions in sending the Prince to chase phantoms. One who would lower himself to bedding a lesser race will never be fit to rule our great nation," Jiro growled.

"Hush it; don't let the General hear you talk about his nephew like that! And you, best mind your weapon, the Prince does not seem the type to share," Scar declared quietly, his gaze sweeping over his two companions. Sideburns merely shrugged and returned to his soup.

As he finished Jiro took his leave, followed shortly by Scar. Still feeling like talking Sideburns turned to the last diner at the table.

"What do you think of her Lee?" he asked grinning. The tall man had a wide mouth accented by the thin mustache on his upper lip. The corners of that mouth perked up as his gaze shifted over to and past Katara as she talked with the lieutenant and the General. Rather than respond he lifted his bowl to his lips and drank the last of his stew, savoring the flavor.

* * *

General Iroh had long since concluded that life, like water, seeks its own level. It was unconventional wisdom coming from a Firebender. The four nations almost as a rule directed their worldviews around their elements. Water adapted its form to its environment and flowed to reach its own level. Earth was solid and remained stationary until acted upon by an outside force. His willingness to think as his enemies thought was the simple explanation for his success in war. And now, unlike his original intention, that knowledge granted him insight into the world in general. He idly wondered if enlightenment was something you could find by accident.

Anyway, returning to his original trail of thought, even under unusual circumstances people tend to fall into a routine. Perhaps especially under such circumstances, lacking the normalcy they are accustomed to they make a new one to fit their situation.

The crew was coping well with the voyage. Some, like the Lieutenant, were a bit restless, those who would sooner be in action against the enemy and hopefully moving up the ladder. Others were pleased with a relatively prestigious job associating with a royal, in which their lives did not seem actively at risk. And the remainder were mostly just bearing with the assignment until their term of conscription was up.

The Fire Lord's elite they were not, but Iroh was pleased to have them. He had been quick to get to know the men; he had learned in his campaigns that victory began with the individual soldier and the less distance between the commanders and those men the better. Quite the radical view even now, he acknowledged with wry pride.

Yes, all in all the men were coping well with being on a fool's errand.

His nephew, on the other hand, was worrying. The lad was like a tiger in a cage, restless and tangibly discontent, and frankly it was catching even to the General. Except for him, Zuko was withdrawn from the entire ship. On the deck he practiced his katas and bending, politely refusing Iroh's instruction on the excuse of finding his own way based on scrolls.

His nephew did not want his help, but he was certain it was not anger that drove this stubbornness. The silver lining to this affair was that the unraveling of Zuko's life had stripped his nephew of the arrogance that had overridden good judgment and counsel. But it seemed to have gone too far and now Zuko was denying himself aid and comfort in penance. It wasn't that he didn't think he needed help, but that he needed to overcome it himself to make up for his failure.

A foolish view to take, but Iroh had been down that road himself and knew the only way Zuko would leave it was by his own realization.

The Prince's sword training was something else all together. Iroh had known his nephew had been pursuing the discipline of the sword, and the twin blade school at that, but had not pushed deeper. In short, Zuko showed signs of genius in the art – not to the same natural talent as Azula with Firebending – but enough that with this drive to excel Iroh was certain he would master the swords at an unnaturally young age.

Upon complimenting his nephew for the first time on his skills, Iroh had learned that the passion for blades sprang from the knife he sent to Zuko from Ba Sing Se. He was not ashamed to admit he was proud to have lit such a fire in his nephew, and that at least something worthwhile came from that damnable siege. Though the general was less enthused to learn that Zuko had given that same knife to his sister when he advised her to also pursue a weapons discipline.

Still, if Zuko learned to combine his swordsmanship with his bending, he would become a truly formidable warrior. During the Dark Ages Iroh recalled weapon/bending fighting had been common. Etiquette of all things had killed the tradition, benders being expected to rely solely on the blessing of Agni rather than weapons like a lowly non-Bender. How many would have lived in this war if they had been encouraged to fight to their best abilities rather than adhering to a senseless tradition, Iroh wondered?

And when his nephew retired to his rooms he poured over the scroll they had brought from the archives, accounts of the previous hunts for the Avatar, and copies of the little knowledge of the Air Nomads. The second was meant to let him know his enemy, but frustrated him with being mostly pieces on the old Spiritist beliefs and to his young eyes useless in understanding the last Airbender.

"What am I going to do with him?" Iroh asked whatever spirits might be listening. He needed to get through to Zuko somehow or else he feared the Prince might burn himself out chasing nothing.

* * *

Once she had told her brother that he had to be the worst singer in the world; now she owed him an apology if and when they met again.

General Iroh called it music night, one of his many attempts to break up the monotony of life on the small ship. This was the third such event, and she was wondering why he hadn't given up after the first. She supposed the musicians he had rousted up were decent enough, but the singing from the crewmen was terrible.

"I've heard worse," someone stated, seemingly plucking the thought from her mind. She turned and found Lt. Jee had joined her in the shadows outside the fire that illuminated the makeshift stage. She was a bit surprised he addressed her – the third in command of the ship was well mannered and one of the few men on the ship she would trust to be a gentleman; but there was no love lost on her from what she could tell.

"The first two times the General pulled this he insisted on every audience member contributing to the performance. Now it's just the ones with little talent or just too much enthusiasm," the Fire Nation officer remarked. Perhaps he was just venting to someone whose opinion he didn't value? Regardless, General Iroh noted his departure and in doing so noticed Katara lurking about the periphery.

"Katara! I am so pleased our ship's fair flower has accepted my invitation," Iroh called out. Lt. Jee made his escape while Katara was almost literally swept into the small assemblage by the General. It was easy to forget how fast the old man could be.

"General," Katara began as she was gently pulled towards the stage.

"All the men except my nephew have done it; consider it an initiation of sorts. As for shyness, the bar could hardly be set lower to be honest. So show them what you can do," Iroh assured her. At some point he had gotten behind her and with a light push she found herself on the stage, suddenly very hot under the light of the torches illuminating it from the respective corners. Looking out over the dozen or so men still in attendance she felt her throat dry up and her knees begin to tremble. What now?

"What kind?" someone asked. Katara practically jumped at the sound and turned to realize one of the musicians spoke, the one with a string instrument. Indicating his instrument in response to his puzzled look Katara understood the question.

"Uh, any Water Tribe?" she asked with a nervous smile, not excepting any answer.

"I've got one, I learned it off my grandfather's personal slave," the flutist spoke up.

"It was meant for a bone flute he told me, but I learned it on this," he elaborated, indicating his instrument.

"Uh, play on I guess?" Katara hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

The other two musicians set their instruments on their laps as their comrade gathered himself. Katara was surprised when she recognized the melody; the Fire Nation soldier in a cruel joke of fate almost perfectly imitated her mother's favorite song to play on the bone flute. She didn't know if he was as good as he sounded or if she was hearing her mother play through him, but either way the memories it conjured made her eyes moisten.

'_No, I will not cry! Not in front of_ them,' she thought, pouring all her scorn into that last word. She looked out into the shadowed deck, Fire Nation soldiers and sailors, from the same cut as the men who killed her mother. The same cut as the men who had driven her father to leave in order to protect the Tribe by fighting them. Like the men who had stolen her from her people and her brother. They would not laugh at or pity her.

The music was meant to be likened to water, the flow, the freeze, and the thaw its theme and cycle. Katara moved with it, thinking of water, the times she bent, the vague memories she had of the Waterbenders of her people and the stories of their power.

She flowed, every gesture and movement graceful and fluid. Her blue attire and the dancing light of the fires made it all the more surreal to the audience. There was no whispering, or idle chatter, and not even a hint of mockery as other performers had received. It was as if the girl was born to move so, like a fish that had been held aloft retuned to the stream. Triumphant in spite of adversity, the water stilled in ice thawing by pieces only to flow freely once more.

The music stopped and Katara stopped with it, sweating from her brow and confused with what came over her. She noted the silence hanging over the area and feeling uncomfortable again gave a slight bow before beating a hasty retreat past the musicians.

"I did not know she could do that," Iroh admitted. The whispers started after that, most stunned in awe, though one man stormed off muttering about blue-eyed sirens. Lee on the other hand watched her go, drinking in every movement as she vanished into the darkness. When he smiled his teeth gleamed in the faint light as he lifted the sake saucer to his lips.

* * *

"You know people will start asking question at this rate," Iroh pointed out. He and his nephew stood on the observation deck, Zuko's haunt of choice when he was not otherwise occupied. Iroh imagined he was both looking for the Avatar and seeing a phantom shore of the Fire Nation.

"Questions?" the Prince responded shortly but not wholly rudely.

"About you and Katara," Iroh affirmed.

"What about her?" Zuko asked looking back to the horizon.

"Well for lovers you two don't spend any time together. Before you were both reclusive, but now she is being seen. That girl is the main event of music night – you really should stop by sometime – and she has taken to haunting the decks watching the sea," Iroh told him, thinking that the last part reminded him of the Prince's own activity.

"I even caught her helping the cook in the kitchen. He doesn't even let me into the kitchen anymore, but he lets her actually touch stuff," Iroh declared, trying to convey how big a deal the trifling fact was. And apparently failing as his nephew did not even turn to face him.

"Well at least the slave girl is pulling her weight," Zuko answered.

"Her name is Katara, and if you want people to believe there is anything between you two, you had best start acting like it," Iroh pressed more firmly. Zuko actually turned away from the sea to meet his uncle's gaze with his own look.

"You know I have no interest in her," Zuko told him plainly.

"That is not necessary. But you need to make the men think you are at least somewhat interested or they might question the real reason as to your exile in all but name," Iroh stated. His nephew's eyes widened at the implication, and he turned away, but not back to the sea. Iroh knew he was stretching things a bit – even if the men guessed the affair was a sham, there was no way in Agni's flames they would guess the real reason. But even the hint of a threat to his sister was a major motivator for his nephew, and would hopefully carry him out of this obsessive isolation.

"Bring her to my room tonight after dinner. Tell her I want no insolence or…" the Prince stumbled over the last part. Iroh raised his eyebrows as his nephew walked off. No flirting? If only. Katara hated the Fire Nation even though she tried not to show it. He had hoped to blunt that hatred with friendship but she just took him as some sort of abnormality. He acknowledged that the girl had ample reason to dislike them, but hate – especially at such a young age – could warp a person.

"Well as long as they don't try and kill each other I can call it progress," Iroh cheerfully told himself. Maybe if Zuko got to know women outside the social isolation of royalty, he would realize there were more fish in the sea. More fish and better fish than one he should absolutely not want to catch!

* * *

Katara stood outside the Prince's chamber having a staring contest with his door. The general had told her of the need for this visit. Defending the belief she was some slut for the Prince was not high on her priority list, but for her sole friend at the moment's sake she would play along.

He had assured her that the Prince would be a gentleman, that he unfortunately had eyes for only one woman. That was how the old soldier had put it; he said it with a hint of disgust and she shuddered a bit at the thought herself. She had heard royals had a tendency for inbreeding, but really! But no one asked her to pass judgment on the affair and no one likely cared what she thought, so she knocked and got on with it.

The door swung inward after a few moments delay, and with only a brief hesitation she stepped over the threshold. She was a bit surprised to find that by size her own chamber was up to par with this one, though as they sat on the same corridor she supposed that made sense. Despite likely identical dimensions, the room's decorum and inhabitant gave it a completely different feel. The Fire Nation banner was only the most obvious of the nationalistic trappings and the lingering smell of incense from what looked like a meditation pad explained both the odor hanging on the air and that component of the Prince's scent.

Speaking of the Prince, he seemed to be ignoring her to settle down on the meditation pad, selecting a stick of incense. While the first fear of any slave under these circumstances was molestation, the idea he would simply ignore her the entire time was quite irritating.

"_You may have the power here but I am not gong to give you your way easily,_" she declared to herself.

"So did your uncle help you decorate, or is this your handiwork?" she asked with mock interest. It was rhetorical in truth; while she had not seen the elder royals chamber she was certain it was not Spartan/blatantly nationalist. The Prince opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to regard her with the hints of a frown.

"I did this myself," he answered plainly. His attempt to return to the task at hand was thwarted as she voiced another question.

"So what have you been reading, memoirs?" Katara asked picking up one of the scrolls resting on the desk's rack.

"Those are accounts about the Avatar and the Airbenders," he answered, displeasure now clearly showing on his face. Zuko eyed the scroll in her hand as if she was going to break it.

"You invited me, so don't get short!" Katara retorted brandishing the scroll. His look of irritation was replaced with wide-eyed surprise at this turn of events.

"I know why I'm here, your Uncle was gentleman enough to explain that. Did you expect me to just sit here quietly for a few hours while you meditated and ignored me?" she demanded returning the srcoll to its place. Zuko blinked and she correctly guessed that he had indeed had something like that in mind.

"Your sister really is the smart one, isn't she?" Katara sighed. Her anger was giving way to exasperation, as it seemed he was more thoughtless than purposefully rude.

"She is, but do not take me for a fool, slave. You don't want to be here and I would rather not have you. Agni and my uncle are the reasons we're here so I thought it best to just let this pass with as little trouble as possible," Zuko responded. It was not really an apology, more an explanation.

"Well we are stuck together, and this won't be the last time we are expected to share a room if your uncle has anything to say about it," Katara pointed out.

"Your point?" Zuko queried absently.

"We don't like each other, but let's at least try and put up with it? For starters in case you've forgotten I have a name, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," she pressed.

"I know who you are and you know who I am," Zuko waved the statement off.

"Do you? Aside from your rank and name all I know about you is the real reason your father all but kicked you out of the Fire Nation," Katara pointed out irritably. Zuko surged to his feet fixing a narrowed gaze on the girl, who reflexively held up her hands in response.

"Hey! Your secret is safe with me, your uncle made me promise as part of getting me out of the palace. Besides, if I did say anything I doubt anyone would believe a Water Tribe slave over the royal family," she answered, the last part with a bitter tone.

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth. She could and would have broken a promise to hurt the Fire Nation in some way, any way. No, the real reason she would keep the secret was the siblings themselves. Obscene as it was, the two were in love, not just the fleeting lust fueled thing she had seen among slaves and palace dwellers alike, but something deeper that could be felt in how they had interacted the first time she met them. To expose them would be death for Zuko and his sister cast aside as an unclean woman. She was not entirely sure what the second entailed but it would be terrible she was sure.

"I actually like meat better than fish," Katara declared. Zuko was surprised but not showing it at the non sequitur.

"What?" he inquired.

"There's something about me, now give me something about you."

"…I can play Pai Sho, but I have never won a game against Azula or Uncle," he ventured uncertainly. Truthfully Azula had only played him once after he discovered she had learned the game. She had destroyed him and told him not to try again until he could offer some kind of challenge. He had yet to get that rematch. But that was a memory he had no intention of sharing with this girl.

"That's… interesting," Katara stated. Silence reigned for a few moments.

"We're not good at this," Katara decided slumping back in the chair.

"Can I get back to meditating?" Zuko asked.

"No, we are not regressing," Katara declared sitting upright again. The Prince raised an eyebrow at the "we", but simply sat back down on the mediation pad, but not assuming the position. Katara seemed deep in thought trying to find some way to turn this situation off the current course. Her eyes seemed to light up as inspiration hit her.

"Pai Sho, you play Pai Sho, your uncle taught it to me," she announced. When he merely raised an eyebrow at this one of hers started to twitch.

"Get your set and we'll do that for a while," she explained. Honestly, small wonder he got caught.

He retrieved a board from one of his trunks and set it up with practiced ease. He did volunteer the information that this was the first time had broken it out since his uncle had one. Katara wondered why he had brought it… perhaps a gift from his sister? Or his mother – after all she doubted the Prince had no ties beyond his uncle and sibling.

The game commenced shortly and proceeded in silence. As usual he seemed to prefer silence, simply concentrating on the game, and Katara was tired of trying to stir him up. As it was she needed to focus on the game. She had assumed he was not that good when he confessed to never winning a game, but she realized he actually had said he had never beaten his sister or the General at the game.

As it was he emerged triumphant, though she was certain she had made him wary a few times. When she made no sign of demanding a rematch, staring at the final lay of the board as if accusing the pieces for falling so, Zuko removed himself to his meditation mat and this time she permitted him to lose himself in attuning to the flames around him.

Deciding not to return to her own chambers just yet she walked back to his desk and sifted through the scrolls he had stored and laid out. The memoirs were of no interest to her, but what she knew about the Air Nomads was limited to legends more than a century old. Her eyes widened as she opened the final scroll, and her eyes darted to the Prince, who seemed unaware or uncaring of her actions.

"_Does he realize… of course he does,_" Katara thought, "_but he doesn't know about me. It's not what I need, but it may be enough – it will be enough._"

Resolve burning in her chest, she returned the scroll to its proper place and set the desk to as much order as it had previously held. Taking it was ludicrous though tempting. Even if he turned out to be the lending type he owed her nothing, and worse it might make him suspicious. Their ignorance was her only advantage, the sole hope of regaining her freedom.

She would need to get back in this room and into this situation where she could study it however briefly. Opening the door she looked back to see Prince Zuko had opened his eyes to see her go.

The smile she gave him as she left lingered long after the metal came between them, and in spite of himself Zuko felt unease recalling it. That expression reminded him of Azula in the Agni Kais he had watched her in; they marked the moment she realized how she was going to win.

_

* * *

_

Months Later:

Zuko stood on the observation deck looking out on the shore of the continent. It was not for the usual reasons he was haunting this perch, though he was loath to admit it. Though if pressed he would admit the fact he had been quite foolish and Azula would laugh at his folly before reprimanding him for it if she was here.

It had become a regular occurrence for the Water Tribe girl to visit his quarters for a matter of time; the exact length varied depending on what happened. Sometimes she demanded a game of Pai Sho, and occasionally she had even managed to beat him. Other times his uncle meddled to have them share dinner in his quarters; it would be less insulting if the old man's motives weren't so transparent. She had tried at times to get him to reveal things about his life but he did not trust her with any more secrets than she already had. And at times she just let him meditate and for a wonder sat quietly until she decided to leave.

It was a diversion and likely fulfilled the purpose Uncle had outlined of lending credence to the sham of an affair the old man had cooked up. It could even on occasion be called enjoyable and was usually tolerable, which made his mistake all the more inexcusable.

The slave was prodding him about his family life and touched upon the delicate subject of his mother. Zuko loved his mother, there was no denying that, but just as he had always hated how his father had never acknowledged him he knew Azula hurt from their mother's aloofness toward her. He had known she would react poorly if she ever found out about them, and though he was not on Azula's level in reading people he could tell that whatever happened between the two had shaken his sister.

Zuko was not sure how his mother felt about him now, but he was certain love was still in the foundation. Their father was a different story; Azula had helped him realize what exactly Fire Lord Ozai was for his own good. And of all the things his sire was, tolerant was not one of them. Azula was tossed aside by her favored parent and Fire Lady Ursa had still been unable to offer her any of the comfort she had deserved in Zuko's mind.

So his feelings towards his mother were complex and he did not appreciate this slave from the frozen reaches of the world prying. So he had turned the tables by asking about her own mother. And he learned the true meaning of the old saying, sticking your fist into a wasp nest, shortly after.

His at the time seemingly reasonable demand had set off a bomb he had not realized was there. Her mother was dead, a casualty of the Southern Raids. Her father had left for the war on the continent leaving her to look after a brother. And when she herself had been carried off in a raid she failed her duty to that same brother and she didn't know if any of her family were even still alive. That was putting it a lot nicer than she had said it.

So after she almost literally stormed out he had cleaned himself off – somehow she had spilled the water pitcher even as she was marching about the room, precariously placed he guessed – and now came here to think.

Apologizing was out of the question, his query had been legitimate and he had not known, not to mention the difference in rank would not allow it. Still, some manner of reconciliation was in order; he had been at fault to a degree and denying it was weakness. Times like this he ached for his sister especially, with a few words she would make the path he needed to take clear as the summer sky. He would find it eventually but the longer it took the harder the slave would be to deal with.

* * *

"So it is a Fire Nation ship," the Captain concluded. The scout confirmed it, one of the metal terrors of these seas had made anchor off the cove his ship had hidden itself in.

It made sense but was also strange. These waters were disputed between the Northern Water Tribe raiders/smugglers and the Fire Navy. The land hereabouts was also chaotic; the major settlements were occupied firmly but beyond their fields resistance groups wandered the countryside impeding the occupation any way they could. Corsairs like himself lived off the chaos and occasionally even sold their sails to one side or the other. As such he understood the rules for all the factions in the region, and a lone Fire Nation vessel was a bolt from the blue.

Big ships fit for taking a town could come through confident in the Waterbenders not risking a force to take it on. Smaller vessels traveled in convoys, typically escorting the massive freighters that hauled everything from Fire Nation personnel to supplies supporting the occupation. A lone scout was an apple waiting to be plucked, and he didn't like it. Though it appeared the Fire Nation was unaware of their presence nearby.

He had learned all of three lessons at his father's knee before the man went to sea for good, most prominent being "If it seems too good to be true, it's a lie." Luck did not stretch this far, not good luck at any rate.

"You're over thinking things captain. Sometimes karma throws you a freebie," his first mate spoke up. He glared down at the short man in the headband; his sales pitch was good for unloading cargo at port but long association had made it clear his opinions were dubious at best.

"Military ships don't make for a good prize; overstocked merchant mariners with cheap security, those are good prizes," the captain stated, reaching up to stroke his parrot-salamander.

"Might not be military. Like you I'm thinking this is not normal. May be a captured ship doing smuggling, or some higher up doing some business off the books. Either way I think something sweet is in yon iron honeycomb," the first mate persisted. Other crewmen gathered on deck murmured in agreement at the prospect of a big take. The captain turned his attention to a man who had yet to speak his piece, watching the proceedings leaning against the main mast.

"What do you think Balan?" the captain asked. Balan pushed up his straw-hat to reveal a plain face with a coating of stubble an easy grin that showed a gold tooth, which matched the color of his eyes.

"Why ask me? I was in the army you know that. As far as the army is concerned the navy is an overpriced carrying service with delusions of grandeur," the Fire Nation deserter stated mildly before openly chuckling. His fellow crewmen joined in on laughing at the jab at the force that ruled these seas. The captain was not amused; in this business one mistake easily meant ruin or death.

"Please decide quickly. I really don't care what you decide but waiting is irritating. If you attack I will get ready, if you let them pass I will nap. Both are good, but waiting on you to decide is not," a one-eared woman declared. She was perched on the railing, balanced on the balls of her feet, hands resting on her knees. Her appearance was ragged; she looked more like a beggar than a pirate, her hair was ill kept and waist length looking like it hadn't seen attendance in years. He couldn't see the scarred hole where one of her ears used to be, or the unsettling blue eyes staring thankfully away from him, but still this woman's presence chilled him.

If she weren't such an asset he would have killed Neira in her sleep long ago. He didn't know why the Northern Water Tribe banished her, but he could make some good guesses.

"The clouds are moving in, we'll attack at the hour of the wolf," the captain announced, making his decision. His men cheered at the coming raid while the woman simply leaned forward diving into the water below.

* * *

"Young Prince, do you know the reason Firebending is different from the other three forms of bending," the Master inquired. He was a truly massive man, one of the tallest the prince had ever seen and his body declared decades of diligent training to give him the appearance of one who could twist metal in his oversized hands. The only hair he had left was snow white and that was gathered back in a pony tail that fell across his broad back. All in all he was far more impressive than the combat masters, which puzzled the Prince.

"Firebending is ruled by passion. Passion when controlled is the path to power and power is the key to asserting your will over the world around you," the young royal answered. He frowned at the baritone laughter of the giant.

"Categorically answered, that is if the category is propaganda at least. The truth of the matter is superiority of an element or bending style is relative with none being truly supreme over the others.

"That being said, differences do exist, and these can allow certain advantages. For example a Waterbender's abilities improve vastly when near or on a body of water, while in say a desert they are crippled. In the same manner an Earthbender would be foolish to seek trouble on the ocean. And only a fool would engage a master Earthbender in a cave or stone structure where they could command all angles of possible attack.

"Firebenders and Airbenders do not have such geographic constraints, though Firebender power does wax and wane by the sun's presence.

"What separates Firebending is far more basic than national ideals or even how it is used. The alchemists have for over a century determined all things in the material world fall into two states of being – matter and energy. Matter has three forms solid, liquid, and vapor.

"The key to bending is chi, the energy of life that all forms of life possess. Benders and bending animals possess an abundance of chi and the ability to use it, sort of like an extra limb. No, not exactly like, I am oversimplifying things so you can begin to understand.

"Now where was I? Ah yes. With the other three nations bending is a matter of using your chi to harness a form of matter. Solid for the Earthbenders, liquid for the Waterbenders, and vapor for the Airbenders," the master explained.

"But there are more liquids than water, and wouldn't wood or metal be under an Earthbender's command?" the Prince asked.

"Brehhahaha! Good questions, but for now you should listen instead of asking them.

"Firebending is different in that it is energy rather than matter that the bender commands. Think of a pair of spark rocks, one is the Firebender's chi the other is the ambient energy in the world around him. The two collide and heat is generated, and creates fire.

"Fire of course is the most basic expression of energy, thus a master can generate lightning which is a more refined form of energy. Similarly Waterbenders can condense liquid water into solid ice and liquefy ice into water."

"So Firebending is destructive because it is based in conflict? The bender assailing the world rather than becoming part of it?" The young Prince pondered, looking aside to the tranquil palace grounds. Ironic the place that was most dedicated to chaos and destruction affected such a serene appearance.

"Must you be so condemning? I find a flask half full approach to life healthier," someone sighed. Whipping his head around Iroh saw the master was gone, replaced by a shorter man who was no less intimidating in copper battle armor. Pouring himself a saucer of sake the newcomer looked up to the Dragon of the West with a weary expression.

"You're not one of mine, sadly. But you still have a role to play. I doubt we'll be able to chat once things get moving so I'm bending the rules for this," he explained.

"This is a dream; are you a spirit?" Iroh asked now armored for battle himself and in his prime.

"No, well not technically. Anyway you had better not go down that pathetic deserter's road. Energy is the essence of life not liquid despite what they might tell you. The truest healing lies beyond the flames, when chi is yours to command."

"I don't understand," Iroh admitted, increasingly confused by this beings words.

"You're not meant too, in fact you won't even remember this when you wake up. This is all about putting that thought into the back of your head for later. On the off chance you do remember, tell Roku he will lose. Happy waking!" the stranger cheered, draining his saucer. Then the world shattered to the peals of bells.

Iroh's eyes opened and he knew he had been in a dream of some weight; this disorientation was something that he had come to associate with such experiences. Furrowing his brow he realized the dream had already faded beyond memory.

It was less than a second before he registered the alarm for what it was, and Iroh was on his feet in the next, a sweeping gaze clarifying his chamber was secure and he was at his armor's cabinet before his tossed sheets landed on the floor. With speed borne of experience he armored himself, only the truly useful pieces, dismissing any ornamental or trivial components without thought. The boots he went without, not a particularly good idea but the time needed to secure them could prove critical and wearing them unsecured was not acceptable. So with boots under arm be burst through his door and a quick check in both directions showed only Katara looking around in confusion.

"An attack, stay safe," he ordered as he dashed past her. He passed two soldiers and kept pace with them inquiring if they knew anything. Just one thing – pirates. That let him relax a little; the Water Tribe was quite difficult to deal with on the ocean. The Earth Kingdom Navy was not a force to fear from the early days of the war to today, but their elite marines had inflicted significant damage in the past. This far north it would either be Earth Kingdom canon fodder or their best.

Pirates though were businessmen, of the worst kind, but still profit motivated them. Money was not worth dying for, so they just needed to show stiff resistance… And then they mentioned the pirates had benders. Whose bad karma was bringing this?

They arrived at a deck door, a single spearman guarding three wounded and the passageway.

"General Iroh, the enemy is running amok on deck, but we repelled them from the observation level," the sentry offered. Iroh recognized the mixture of anxiety and thrill in the young man's gaze, his first battle. His beard was a wispy excuse for facial hair that he would have been better off shaving, and he could be dead in minutes.

"You stay with him, protect our men and this position," Iroh ordered the youngest looking of the two soldiers that had accompanied him before opening the door and stepping out into his old workplace. A realm of death and pain as strangers fought among themselves.

The situation was clear as he assessed the battlefield the deck had become. Lieutenant Jee and most of the Firebenders where secure in a half circle with the tower and ocean to their backs attacking and deflecting most assaults but effectively in check as smoke bombs burst among their ranks and arrows pelted them. Iroh's expression grew grim as a spearmen fell, an arrow lodged in his throat; death would come soon.

A battle line had formed and been broken, Jee and his half holding, the rest…

There was a particular morbidness to a Fire Nation soldier being engulfed in flames, more so when a Firebender was responsible. Iroh saw the man wade through the battle on the deck, which had become a confused melee. He was no criminal or exile; his stance and movements declared him a skilled soldier. Under many circumstances the General could sympathize with deserters, but this was no man of honor objecting to the horrors of the war. This man, with his tattered and bright clothing, showed a golden tooth as he grinned over the still twitching corpse of his victim.

The blast was too narrow and brief to be called a proper blast. More like an arrow in quality. Form and execution were flawless; cutting through the chaos it left all unmarked save for the intended target.

The deserter tried to scream as fire burst against his throat. Iroh did not wait to watch him go down on the deck. He should live, provided no one else decided to kill him. Iroh saw the sword coming, the man was big strong and fast, but it was all talent without skill. Evading the blow by stepping out of reach, the General stepped inside his attacker's guard, striking his bare stomach with his forearm. The pirate did not fold too much but enough for Iroh's same arm to retract and encircle the man's arms in a hold.

Pulling his fist across his chest Iroh brought the larger man down to his level, fore arms and sword held hostage. The pirate tried to jerk free, without having to look Iroh brought his other arm into play and with a swift jerk he heard both arms break and the sword fall to the ground. Releasing the howling man behind him he searched the field for his nephew, dread pooling in his chest.

He had found Prince Zuko and the other pirate bender. Under other circumstances he would reflect in it as a fascinating contrast. The duel was fierce, forming a rough circle of emptiness around the duelists as both sides were fearful of being drawn into the conflict, like an inverted storm with a ring of calm around an eye of turbulence. The Waterbender was a young woman, her clothes were once of Water Tribe cut but had faded and turned into rags crudely sewn together and patched, her hair was an untamed matted mane that shifted inelegantly with her movements. When the turn of the duel showed her blazing eyes it only confirmed what he feared – his nephew was fighting a madwoman.

The style she employed may have begun as Northern Water Style, but it was crude in the higher forms, effective but lacking the refinement of a trained bender. Self taught or gained from scrolls, and in the end it was more like Firebending in the aggressive intent that pervaded the movements.

Advancing on the dancing fight was not a conscious decision; he became aware of it when his tunnel vision cleared to reveal a spear-wielding pirate charging at him. He calmly assumed his stance as the pirate leapt over a fallen man and stabbed out with what momentum he retained. The General calmly sidestepped the spearhead and seized the passing shaft with his left hand, halting it in his grip. The pirate blinked in confusion, Iroh's right foot shot up, and though bootless the foot snapped the grayed wood clean in two. The pirate looked from the broken shaft in his hand to the old man still holding the spearhead, and then he ran away.

* * *

Zuko grunted despite himself as the water whip bit into his right arm. He could feel the wound along his forearm, shallow enough to not cause much trouble thanks to the armor. Still, first blood was hers and he had yet to get through her defenses. His first time dueling another type of bender and it wasn't even the earthbenders Azula used to talk about. The scrolls were useless; this was nothing like the style they described.

The deranged girl's attention turned from him whirling to face… Uncle? Stepping into the killing ground it took the Prince a moment to recognize the grim faced figure with undone hair, incomplete armor and a weapon in hand. The face was what had thrown him, blank and grim; it was an expression he had never seen before on the strange old man.

Snapping fingers on both hands the Waterbender uncorked two more flasks dangling from her person and with a rotating swipe of her arms sent two cutting streams of water at the old man. General Iroh opened his mouth and breathed fire, the inscrolled water vaporizing in the display.

The Firebending pirate stopped dead in his pursuit of the one who downed him, as that technique and the age of the bender using it called something to mind.

"Shit," he muttered, abandoning all thoughts of aiding his crewmate for a retreat.

The mad bender stood stunned at the display; she had never even heard of a technique like that. She would pay dearly for those moments of hesitation. The spearhead hurtled toward her, a clumsy throw all things considered. Since she lacked water to defend with, it was good enough as she practically had to leap out of the way. She straightened up in time to receive an armored knee in the stomach. Bending over, gasping the air from her lungs, she received the overhead strike without apparent objections, clasped fists slamming into the back of her skull. She was already fading before her head banged to a stop against the metal deck.

The Pirates retreated shortly after their Waterbender went down, someone in their ranks shouting that they had to run, this ship belonged to the Dragon of the West. Already paying more than they wanted on this ship, they quickly abandoned it to their ropes and with years honed experience unfurled their sail aided by oars to peel away.

"After them!" Prince Zuko commanded after a fire blast of his fell short of the retreating vessel.

"No, let them go. Tend to the wounded and make sure no stragglers are still onboard," General Iroh, countered walking up to the men gathering around the Prince.

"Uncle we can't just let them-!" Zuko retorted.

"Prince Zuko, we have lost men and may loose more within the hour. These are the home waters of those pirates and they know how to run from Fire Nation ships. Even if we catch them they will fight harder than ever if cornered. We put our own house in order then put these waters behind us," the veteran commander declared. The soldiers dispersed, carrying out the orders of their superior. Further objections from the Prince were stillborn as his Uncle fixed him with a glare Fire Lord Ozai would be proud of. "I know what I'm doing, you don't," it said.

Wilting under the look he was humiliated at being rescued, and his opponent had been defeated with apparent ease, he walked off. Only to stop after a few paces to partly turn back towards the older bender, after a conflicted look crossed his face he spoke.

"Uncle," he stated.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh answered evenly.

"Would you have me as your student again?" the Prince asked. To him it felt like a confession.

"Of course, we begin again at first light," Iroh stated. Nodding, Zuko turned away again and continued on his way, completely unaware of the tiny smile on his Uncle's face.

Reaching an entrance he waited for two crewmen to carry a corpse inside only to be preceded by Katara coming out. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance, his expression narrowing as he recalled the deranged Waterbender.

"We won, sorry to disappoint you," the Prince said to her, brushing Katara aside as he entered the ship.

* * *

The hustle of the crowd, the sounds of people going about their business, and the criers of the respective booths calling out over it all; the two girls were frankly out of their element in the circus crowd.

"This place is disgusting," Mai griped. Azula turned to see the dark garbed girl holding a hand to her nose. The princess was not sure if her friend meant the peasants, the smell of fried foods, or the odor of dung. In her case it was all of the above.

At last they reached a perimeter where the crowd noticeably did not pass. Just a set of shoulder high poles between two tents, oh, and a pair of overly muscled men in red vests with gold necklaces. As they approached, clearly intent on their course, one of them pulled himself up from his position leaning on the poles to stand in their path, muscular arms crossed arms.

"Sorry ladies, this area is for staff only, better hurry and buy the big top tickets before they're all gone," he informed them with a bored voice. Understandable she supposed, this was probably something he did all the time. Her problem was the appreciative smile as he looked them over. How stupid was he?

"I see, well we have business with a staff member so this must be the place," Azula answered evenly. Adding a small bit of her grace she made to weave around the brute, only to almost walk into his now outstretched arm.

"Hmm, quicker than I thought, guess his bouncing is better than his brains," Azula thought to herself.

"Business can wait till after the show, see the ringmaster if you want back there then," the bouncer almost growled. Azula scowled and began to slide into a stance – no mere peasant told her what she could do.

As it was, the situation was taken out of her hands as brute number two appeared, grabbing his fellow's shoulder. Leaning into brute number 1's ear she caught him whisper one word, "army". The offending brute looked confused for a moment as he turned his attention to Azula and his eyes widened. Now it registered that she was wearing an officer's uniform. He proved how fast he really was with how quick his arm vanished behind his back. Azula did not bother to regard him with the devilish smile she wore as Mai followed her into the staff tents.

Never one to waste time Azula literally grabbed the first person they came across in the restricted area.

"Ty Lee?" she made the name a question. The gaudily dressed man's expression shifted from surprise to irritation as she halted his passing by seizing his forearm. However, unlike the gate ruffians he was not blind, and immediately recognized their attire and posture as signs of affluence far surpassing his own.

He pointed back and to the right of where he had come from. Azula gave no acknowledgement beyond releasing him and following the direction he gave.

Fortunately for all in the area the two fresh-minted officers soon came across a girl with a long braid and pink attire stretching herself in ways humans most humans would never consider possible.

"It has been a while," Azula greeted, stepping up to the acrobat. Ty Lee looked up – well, technically down as her current position placed her scalp on the grass. Despite an excellent memory for faces and auras it took a moment for her mind to process the upside down image of Azula.

"Azula!" Ty Lee piped. Popping up from her contortion with a disconcerting speed she proceeded to tackle embrace the princess. Azula cringed as a nervous smile appeared on her face, whether it was from the general lack of such contact (baring a certain relative) or the painful force of the squeezing was hard to say.

"Obviously time hasn't damaged your enthusiasm," Mai groaned at the sight. She immediately regretted the words as they drew the acrobat/martial artist's attention to her own presence. If Ty Lee's face had light up before it was positively beaming now. Mai vainly held up a hand in a warding gesture as the pink girl wove around it to glomp her.

"And Mai too, I knew today was going to be a good day!" Ty Lee cheered.

"Uh, nice to see you too," Mai choked out. She began to think Azula had worn armor not to avoid trouble but to shield herself from Ty Lee's deceptively powerful enthusiasm.

"So this is what you have been up to since graduation. Not exactly what your family had in mind I imagine," Azula commented, dusting herself off. Ty Lee slackened, but did not release her grip on Mai, to turn some attention on her other friend.

"Well one of the perks of being the youngest of several is there are not many expectations left," Ty Lee shrugged. Azula smiled in response, the acrobat could not claim lying as one of her skills.

"Oh but Azula! I was so sorry to hear about your teacher on Ember Island, loss always dims one's aura," Ty Lee apologized. Disengaging from Mai she would likely have reglomped Azula to comfort her friend had the princess not taken a step back and raised her hand.

"Yes, the Fire Nation lost a true soldier and a gentleman that day. If you know about that, you know I am bound for the war. Mai has accepted the position of my adjutant," Azula hastily added. Ty Lee turned on the spot and noticed Mai was indeed wearing an officer armband along with her usual attire, the mark representing major, though she was unaware of that.

"Mai, a soldier, you?" Ty Lee queried.

"Well I've got to do something to get out from under my mother and the matchmakers," Mai sighed. Azula noted how Ty Lee cringed slightly at the last word.

"Anyway, we have some matter to discuss with you before we make the last leg of our voyage to the Third Army headquarters at Azulon," Azula put in. Ty Lee wilted a bit, but kept up her perky appearance; despite her often-sickening optimism she was not naïve.

"Oh I look forward to catching up but the show will be starting soon and I have to get ready!" Ty Lee announced. Azula gave one of her signature smiles.

"Of course, and the two of us will have to see you perform. I understand you are one of the star attractions," Azula affirmed.

"That's, wonderful, I hope you enjoy the show," Ty lee smiled nervously.

The Ringmaster made a point of giving Azula and Mai the best seats, along with introducing her as the Princess and General Azula. Even Mai received some attention, though she only sighed calling the fanfare troublesome.

Azula for her part could hardly be bothered to pay attention. She would never understand how peasants could swoon over these theatrics. The epics of the Warring States Era and of the current war were enthralling; this she could care less about.

She supposed Ty Lee's acrobatics on high were interesting enough. But she had seen the girl develop these skills over the years and was accustomed to the sense defying abilities she possessed. Now if you upped the ante with some fire and perhaps a few tiger-bears… But she couldn't do that to the girl, especially when she needed her for a favor.

Once the Ringmaster wrapped up the show Azula made her exit quick, returning to the spot they had spoken with Ty Lee.

"Ty's tent is the pink one by the ostrich-horse pens," someone called out to them. Azula, while irritated someone would call out to her in such a fashion – it reminded her of posing as a servant for the old bastard – followed the directions. Mai found it convenient to be the princess' silent shadow, adding nothing.

The tent was right were the informer had said it would be, and it was indeed very pink. Hearing activity inside Azula let herself in. Ty Lee turned on the stool she was perched on at the abrupt entrance. She was changing out of her gaudy stage costume, not that Azula seemed to care, taking a seat on the acrobat's bed, to leave Mai standing in the doorway.

"Well that was interesting. Now it is time we talked," Azula stated.

"Yeah you're going to the war. Please be careful," Ty Lee answered. The unguarded concern in her voice actually made Azula hesitant, but not unwilling to follow the course.

"I am no longer my father's favored," Azula admitted. Ty Lee actually dropped the bracelet she had just unclasped from her ankle.

"But you're the Fire Lord's pride," a stunned Ty Lee stammered, "He has made you the youngest general in the Fire Nation's history and the second woman to be a commander." Azula frowned at the last part, Ty Lee was treating a fable like fact, and it detracted from her status as the first woman in the post.

"He wants me out of the way. Never mind why, but Father no longer sees me as fit to follow in his footsteps. As for the General rank, the Third Army has been in garrison since Uncle's day. I'm expected to have them ready for the front by the next campaign season. If I fail, which is to be expected, I loose credibility in favor of whatever next child he gets from mother or a new Fire Lady. And if I succeed, well he can still bolster his reputation by my virtues.

"The Third is full of Uncle's old men and rejects from the real armies. Mai might not have the experience for her position, but I can trust her more than men who hate my father and men hungry for his favor," Azula explained.

"You really know how to stroke my ego," Mai commented. Ty Lee turned back to Azula and looked her over; the princess actually shifted a bit. Scrutinizing was something Azula had grown accustomed to, but from Ty Lee it was a bolt from the blue.

"There is a gray film on your aura, that's no good," Ty Lee stated in all seriousness.

"_What in the sunless lands?_" Azula thought. Her head snapped around to glare at Mai; while the dark girl's expression was normal Azula was certain she had heard a snicker.

"Is there?" Azula answered, after trying to formulate an appropriate resonance for the ridiculous statement.

"I'm afraid so. In my experience, this happens when your heart cracks. Which is like heartbreak, but not so bad, like being angry instead of furious," the girl in pink explained unhelpfully. Azula was about to steer the conversation back on course, when Ty Lee sprang forward to hug her. Not one of her token bone bruising glomps, but what could pass for a normal – as in, none of the present company – embrace.

"You miss Zuko, don't you?" Ty Lee asked. Azula blinked as the girl pulled away, and despite all past experience with her scanned the girl for any malign intent in her posture at that potentially damning knowledge.

"Well he is my brother, annoying as he can be. But we are here to talk about you," Azula brushed off the question.

"Me?" Ty Lee asked. Having stripped down to her under dress she started putting on her customary pink attire.

"You. I am afraid this is not purely a social call," Azula admitted. Ty Lee had a pensive look on her face when it popped back into view through her top. Azula had suspected the girl was shrewder than she let on, perhaps she saw where this was going.

"I would like you to serve as my _yojimbo_," Azula announced. For the first time in their association Ty Lee was at a complete loss for words.

"Excuse me?" she finally managed.

"My personal bodyguard. Royalty and heirs have the right to retain an elite fighter at all times to protect their lives. It used to be any noble family back in the States Era, but the practice was limited to royalty by Genrusai. It's been out of fashion because Fire Lords prefer an untouchable image and the presence of a protective shadow implies a fear for their mortality.

"However, I am more pragmatic than proud. I am stepping into the viper-spider nest and if I hope to achieve anything I need to be able to act knowing my back will remain dagger free," Azula explained.

"I'm… I'm not a soldier. Fighting darkens even the brightest auras," Ty Lee weakly stated turning her face from Azula.

"Your job wouldn't be to attack people; it would be to defend me. You're a prodigy yourself in the martial arts, and judging by your performance those skills have not diminished," Azula pointed out. She recalled how horrified she had been the first time she witnessed the Sealing Strike style, a martial art developed around disabling bending and your opponent's body. Then and now she was thankful this girl was not a Firebender, if that were the case she might have rivaled the royal family's prowess.

"Actually your ability to bring down potential assassins alive and ready for questioning is preferable to royal guard tactics of burn first then ask questions," Azula added lightly.

"Azula, I've never felt more at home than I do here," Ty Lee responded. Mai shifted, catching the pleading undertone, while Azula affected not to notice.

"You know it won't last. Your family knows where you are; they probably have from the moment you became a central ring event. For the moment they let you do as you please out of indulgence or shame, but that will not go on forever.

"These aren't the days when men could trade and sell us like prize mounts, but we are still beholden to our parents in marriage. Even as the youngest you retain value and they will try and cash in on the time they invested in you. Right now you have no legal grounds to refuse them, and your only choice would be to run or tie the knot with whomever they picked out for you. Either way all of this and your freedom vanish.

"Military service emancipates women by laws set down centuries ago. Your obligation moves from your family to the state, specifically your commanding officer. And I can give you more freedom than stranger-in-laws or a fugitive life. All I ask is that you keep me safe," Azula told her. She actually reached out and gently clasped the other girl's shoulder in a reassuring gesture, as if giving her permission to refuse.

Being told she would need to think about it, the Princess and the gloomy girl departed.

"You really can be a bitch," Mai observed as they made their way from the circus grounds.

"Oh?" Azula responded with a light smile.

"You play on her desire to keep us safe and then her fear of being forced into marriage. Some choice; with guilt and fear gnawing at her you may as well have threatened her into enlisting," Mai laid out with the slightest hint of admonishment.

"Threats may have done it, but I need a reliable friend more than a tool that could turn on me. As for being a bitch, well there has never been room for compassion in the court; why do you think Uncle and Zuko are in exile while my father sits on the Blazing Throne?" Azula admitted. Mai couldn't be sure if it was a trace of guilt she glimpsed in her friend's words. Anyway, it was clear things were going to get interesting, and that made putting up with her worthwhile.

_

* * *

_

Present Day:

Shore leave, two words Iroh was coming to appreciate. Leave was welcome relief for a soldier in which he could escape the mundane life punctuated by conflict that constituted the front. To those who traveled the seas he found it had a different aspect, a chance for the world to expand once more beyond the bounds of a ship. Granted, the nature of their mission lead to landfall more than was typical, but actually putting into a port let you reconnect with civilization more than those excursions ever could.

He had taken it upon himself to hit the marketplace – commerce was the center of peoples' lives, people were the life of the city, and the marketplace was the bustling beating heart. It had been a most fruitful excursion, with many insights into the world, humanity and the nature of civilization; not to mention bargains.

A pity Prince Zuko had not joined him, though his two strapping escorts seemed to be taking the burden of his purchases bravely. The Prince had gone off to check with the garrison and news post for information on the Avatar. A task Iroh believed would only further foul his nephew's mood. Which had been darkening since the raid.

He had even forbidden Katara from coming ashore. It was not even like he cared if she tried to escape; it seemed that Iroh's own efforts to create a bond between the two were failing.

Well life was never meant to easy. Zuko resuming his training under him was movement in the right direction and he would build from there.

But all things come to an end and now he returned to the ship to take stock of the day's events and items. This was not a proper military port and would not be able to handle the larger vessels but it was the home port of a handful of light class naval vessels, thus it fit their needs.

As they passed through the guard station from the open port to the naval docks the sentries stiffened and saluted the General, which he acknowledged with a nod. While he no longer took pride in the achievements that made him esteemed in the eyes of so many young Fire Nationals it would be rude not to acknowledge respect given in sincerity.

Making his way to the _Dawn Runner_ he noticed Katara waiting at the top of the gangplank. Ah, nothing quite like having someone waiting for your return.

"Katara, I trust you have been enjoying the change in scenery," Iroh greeted her as he made his way up the gangplank.

"Thanks to the Prince that's all I've been able to enjoy. The Lieutenant said to tell you that the new provisions will be loaded tonight and the maintenance check will begin in the morning," Katara grinned. Iroh was quite pleased Jee was willing to let her pass on information, however trivial.

"That reminds me; I found something to help you during your travels with us. Oh my, how did I end up with so much stuff? Well it's in here somewhere," Iroh declared as he started to rummage through his purchases. Katara stepped forward to assist him only to be waved off as he stood up holding something… what, she couldn't be certain.

It was a long metal pipe that curved back on itself in a circle with five holes on the front. The General sipped it around himself – barely – and played a few sour notes before thankfully taking it off.

"It's a new instrument, only about a decade since they started making them. They're called hanabi pipes. When played right they are as forceful and beautiful as fireworks against the night sky. I'm sure you will come to master them in no time at all," he declared, handing the contraption to the girl.

"…Thanks," Katara answered, while her face expressed the opposite feeling.

"Uncle," Zuko's voice cut through the scene as he stormed up the gangplank and past them without any further acknowledgement. Katara blinked in surprise as she watched his back retreat; even he was not that rude, normally. She noticed a piece of parchment held in his hand before he disappeared into a tower door. Turning to the General to ask about it she saw he was stroking his beard with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Excuse me Katara, it seems something has come up," he inclined his head to her before setting off.

The General left Katara with her promising future in the musical arts to clear the waters with his nephew. That is not to say he went straight after him. The first stop was the galley where he gave a few packs of spices to the cook, one of which the cook threw in the garbage upon inspection. That taken care of he went to the observation deck and found his nephew leaning against the railing arms spread out, lightly holding the proclamation. Iroh had seen one like it posted in town, so had Zuko apparently.

"It is quite the achievement. Lu Ten used to dream about becoming a general in his own right; I also held such foolish notion at that age. Still, Azula seems to be living up to expectations," Iroh reflected. He walked over to the railing and joined the Prince, but looking out over the port instead.

"She was training with this man for six months. Azula was caught up in a raid, and now she's going to war as the youngest general in history. It's the same," Zuko declared. The last sentence in particular rustled with bitterness.

"As what?" Iroh asked puzzled.

"The Academy; I had no idea what she was doing, how, or even with who. She made friends with Mai and Ty Lee and I didn't know about it till she told me when she came back. I thought she hated me when I saw her again," Zuko recalled. Iroh nodded in agreement, his brother would be the type to cut her off from home entirely. And he had been fooled into thinking his brother had destroyed the affection between his niece and nephew, when instead it had been warped into a travesty.

That still bothered him; that he had been fooled for so long. Azula would have made a peerless actress, but he had seen through such deceptions before. Perhaps the enmity between him and his own brother had made it easy for him to believe the two could grow so cold? Granted he and Ozai had not really grown up together with the number of years between them.

But Zuko was talking again.

"…No idea how long it will take. The Avatar is out there, but it's been six months and we seem no closer. Is this it then? I have to wait for proclamations to know about the most important person in my life!" he seethed crumpling the paper in his grasp.

Iroh sighed at the gesture – ah to be young and prone to melodrama. His brow furrowed; he had a solution, of sorts, but did he really want to encourage Zuko in this regard? No, he absolutely did not. Better to try and shift his focus to nearer women, who were not his sister.

"Have you though about writing to her?" Iroh asked innocently. Inside he moaned, why did doing the right thing have to be the opposite of what he wanted to do?

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

_Hurray, finally some movement in the right direction. Next episode will focus on Azula with some attention to the crew of the _Dawn Runner_. Yeah I named Zuko's ship. I apologize for the delay; really hope it doesn't take this long next time. Kassel, out!_

Please **Review.**


	4. Leaving the Nest

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

**Please Read This Note On Updates**: In my latest attempt to get this project on track I have decided to try shorter chapters in the hopes of regular updates. Let me know if you agree with this new format or think I should stick with the long chapters please.

**Pairing Announcement:** It has come to my attention that some readers after reading the last chapter thought I was leaning towards Zuko x Katara as a pairing. This story will **never** contain _**Zutara.**_ And in answer to some reviews there will not be polygamy in this story either, though I would consider that seriously before _ever_ pairing Zuko and Katara.

**

* * *

**

**Leaving the Nest**

The calm before the storm, Azula thought idly. She stood in her personal chambers for what would likely be the last time in a long time. Mai and Ty Lee had helped her into her new armor… well, Ty Lee helped while Mai offered bland but colorful commentary on the girl's efforts. Now she was alone, waiting for the servant that would escort her to the ceremony that would send her off to the Continent with pomp and bluster she had done nothing yet to earn.

It was a contrary vein in her personality; she liked having power and respect, but disliked being put on display in ceremonies. Caught up in those rituals she felt like a puppet dancing to her ancestors' strings. Azula was many things, but one thing she would never be was anyone's puppet. Another reason she would sooner have Zuko on the throne; she was quite happy with the idea of ruling behind him while he got saddled with the silly stuff required of actually sitting on the throne.

Stepping up to her dresser she pondered how this would be somewhat reminiscent of her brother's departure. Well, with several key differences – she would receive the Fire Lord's blessings, with him removing her helm for an elder Fire Sage to anoint her with sacred martial oils befitting a General's elevation. Unlike the Navy, where the stroke of a pen could make you a power, the Army was an institute steeped in tradition stretching back millennia that had not been touched even by the times of peace. A General classically was not only a military commander but also a ruler in their area of command and a personal representative of their sovereign.

And the Navy and Sky Force for all their massive vessels simply could not win the public away from the romantic image of warriors charging into battle with fire and steel bared. Never discount the weight tradition could carry with the masses, even when it didn't make sense.

It was different from her old armor, custom made with an extra gold ornamentation and an archaic kanji for dragon inscribed on the left shoulder. There was a reason for it being the left but she could not recall it. The helm was the biggest difference for her. She had never worn one before and found its weight strange, tilting her head only to have the effort exaggerated. It was a less ornate version of the Firebender helm worn by the frontline benders, more streamlined. That had struck her as odd considering officers rarely wore their helmets as a sign of either arrogance or prowess. She had not attached the skull mask yet, a tribute to the skull worn by Agni himself in his journey into the spirit world. Her face seemed different looking out from beneath the steel and worked gold.

"It suits you," a soft voice spoke into the silence. Azula whirled on the spot, admonishing herself for being caught unawares. She admonished herself again as her eyes widened at the sight of her mother. The reaction was understandable considering their last private conversation, but as ever Azula held herself to a high standard.

"Fire Lady Ursa, is there something I can do for you?" Azula asked, regaining her composure. A slight frown appeared on her mother's face at the formal address; she made her way to stand before her daughter looking down on her. Azula hated positions like this, being reminded of her own height compared to others – thank Agni most people were required to kneel before her.

Ursa reached out her hand to cup her daughter's cheek, the tips of her fingers reaching under the helm to touch the hair bundled back out of sight. Despite herself Azula made a noise out of surprise at the contact. She would only have been angered if she could see her confused expression.

"A shame though to cover your hair like this, you have always had the loveliest hair I've ever seen," Ursa continued sadly. The hand on her face was warm, and Azula felt like screaming at the feeling of the soft, warm pressure.

"Why are you here?" Azula demanded, trying to sharpen the tone. An act far more difficult than it should have been.

"A mother can't help wanting to speak with her child when she is setting out into danger," Ursa answered. The Fire Lady's eyes widened in surprise as Azula seized her wrist and yanked her hand away. Azula did not let go of her wrist, holding it between them, her eyes narrowed and beginin to smolder, with stray predawn light playing across them.

"Your child? What are you playing at?" Azula hissed. Ursa blinked and tried to withdraw her hand only to find Azula holding it solidly in place, more than a little disturbed by the tone and question. She looked to her daughter her expression asking the question without words.

"Your child… last time we spoke you called me unclean. You warned me to stay away from your son and called me sick. You slapped the same cheek you just caressed. Why call me your own now when you have made it clear you don't think of me as anything but the spawn of your loveless marriage?" Azula demanded. Ursa took a deep breath; she had been preparing for this conversation for months, and delaying it to her shame. The Fire Lady could not and would not back down now; this needed to be done, for her children's sake.

"Azula, I was shocked by what you have been doing. Anyone would be, Iroh was. People can say things, and want nothing more than to take them back. You are my daughter, I held you in my arms and found you beautiful," Ursa answered. And it was true. From the moment Azula was set in her arms on the day of her birth, her heart could only be filled with true happiness more than any other mothers. She could never figure out what made that happiness fade, or what made both she and her daughter so distant from each other.

"Held me? When? You've pulled me by my wrist, slapped me in the face, and turned your back on me; but I cannot remember you ever once holding me as you did Zuko. Father at least believed in me enough to be a tool to our nation's ambitions, but you have only ever noticed me to show your disapproval," Azula growled, her grip tightening. The princess didn't mean to let the pain these memories brought show, but they did regardless.

"Azula," Ursa interrupted. Her daughter was strong; her hand was going numb in the girl's grip.

"No, you don't get to say you're sorry and act like you love me just to ease your conscience if I die! Or have you given up on Zuko and now you cling to me because I'm all you have left?

"Do you know the reason I went to Zuko's bed? Not for that, when it was truly innocent. I did have nightmares and all the luxury of my chambers did not make them any less empty or the shadows any thinner. When I went to your quarters Father turned me back to my room saying I would be stronger for not running to you two.

"You never said a thing when I looked to you, hoping you would tell him I could stay. I was still scared so I went to Zuko and he did _not_ turn me away. He made me feel safe, and loved in the night. He still does, and without conditions.

"And that disgusts you. You have no right to come here and dangle love in front of me for your own sake. No, not when you still see me as a monster," Azula hissed. She released her mother's hand and walked over to the dresser where the mask lay pale in the sunlight.

"Azula," Ursa whispered, rubbing her wrist.

"Can you accept it? Us?" Azula asked sharply. Her back was to Ursa but the mirror let them see the other clearly. Azula looked so young, the regal armor placed on a child who should not be wearing such, much less going off to war.

What could she say? Her daughter for this moment had bared herself, pleading even if the prodigy didn't realize it. It was a gesture of trust she knew was unheard of from the girl. But, she could not condone it, even if it was the only way to bridge this chasm. It was a bond that went against gods and mortals even without the law. She looked away, closing her eyes to hold back the tears.

Ursa did not know how long she stood like that before a sound of metal sliding on metal opened her eyes. She could still see Azula in the mirror, but that familiar and strange face was now covered by a war mask, only her eyes shining through the sockets. The eyes were enough; once more they glinted like sun light off steel.

"Your majesty, it is time I was on my way," Azula stated, her voice warped with a metallic echo by the mask. Ursa nodded, not trusting her voice. With a formal bow the soon to be anointed General walked past her out of sight. After the door closed she let the tears come, because it didn't matter anymore were Azula went; they were already worlds apart.

* * *

Ozai's face was expressionless as he watched this daughter of his approach him clad in armor never before worn by someone of her green years. Despite it all there was a ghost of pride in this moment; after all, it was his blood surpassing Iroh's in one fell swoop.

Still, it did needle him to hand her this; had she still held his favor he would not have granted it. As talented as Azula was it took far more than firebending and a royal pedigree to make something of an army gone to seed.

She knelt before him and he was required to rise, leaving his seat of power to acknowledge her. The Sunrise Throne sat dominating a courtyard, open to the sky and one wall missing facing into the east, the direction of sunrise. He much preferred the throne room; the controlled environment wreathed in the Fire Lord's own bending conveyed the absolute power the sovereign had over his realm.

Here there was no fire to separate him from the jackals of his court, much less his weakling daughter.

Descending from the dais a single step he gracefully bent to pluck her helm from her head. He did not see her face since, as tradition dictated, she lowered her face when the helm and mask left it. Ozai took one step back, holding the helm firmly in front of him. The Elder Sage came forth with three others holding the oil vessels.

As the old man harped about Agni and other matters of religion that the Fire Lord had no time for, he studied the helm. He had always approved the idea of war masks – it placed Firebenders a step above mere Fire Nationals, and made them less human in the face of their enemies.

It was a finely crafted piece of steel, he would admit that. Custom made, though that was true of all General helms, some sort of spells cast by the smiths if he recalled correctly. Why hadn't Sozin done away with these excessive ceremonies in the Great Military Reformation? A General was merely a commander of troops, and a mere commander should not receive such fanfare before they have achieved anything.

Yes, that was the crux of his dislike for this ceremony and so many other aspects of his nation – the assumption of entitlement.

He did not resent his brother's fame; Iroh had earned his laurels in sweeping conquests of the Earth Kingdom unseen since the Hu Xin campaign and not matched again till the Comet. No, it was that Iroh had held their father's esteem from Ozai's earliest memories that vexed him. It had never been a question of which son was most fit for the throne – Iroh had been tapped for that position simply by being born first.

True, he could have challenged his brother to an Agni Kai for the throne. That had in fact been the goal that had driven him to not only master but also gain supremacy in the bending arts. But it was too late by the time he reached the summit.

Iroh, as the Dragon of the West, was a living legend, and had an heir to carry on his line. Even if Ozai had bested him in an Agni Kai the masses or the military would have torn him from the throne for a dead man's sake.

While Iroh was given armies to expand the empire he was given ships to search for the Avatar of all things. Other men might have seen his time in the navy as a chance to prove himself away from Iroh and the court, but only the slight existed for Ozai.

He did not believe in gods, but fate was another matter. When Iroh's legend and son both died before the walls of Ba Sing Se he had known fate had anointed him for the throne. While Iroh warred he had built his powerbase among the court and the elite of the Fire Nation. It stunned him to this day how easy it had been. His wife hadn't even needed to be sacrificed as he thought she might.

Ah yes, his wife, another place where his father had favored Iroh. As firstborn Iroh should have been held to a political marriage to strengthen the dynasty's influence amongst society's cream. Instead, he had been permitted to wed the woman he desired, a weakling poet girl from the low nobility, who couldn't even survive bearing an heir. Ozai had borne his own political marriage to a powerful industrial clan heiress without complaint, and still Iroh was favored.

While there was no love lost between him and Ursa, they had at least been able to live civilly in the early years of their marriage. She was obedient enough to him and bore him heirs to secure the bloodline. And he did not mistreat her and allowed her free reign in her personal affairs so long as they were not shameful. Neither of them had ever had to step across the lines they had drawn… until the children, that is.

Ursa proved herself a hypocrite and that was something he could not stand. She begrudged him for favoring the child he had seen himself in, even while she smothered what little potential their son had. Zuko had enjoyed his favor until the boy proved inferior, then as logic dictated Ozai had given his attention to the one that had shown promise, the second born.

While he hated making mistakes, life had taught him the folly of not admitting them. He had thought Azula the ideal instrument to securing both his ambitions and his legacy. Only war and the affairs of state had come before crafting her into what he needed. Ursa had actually cooperated for once; when Azula took to his lessons so well she stopped trying to weaken her, and he had seen that as his victory. Yet there had been his great error, he had been watching the wrong royal in his scrutiny.

He paused in his reflections, lifting the helm to the rising sun, calling on his divine ancestor Agni to be both spear and shield to his servant. The words were ancient ritual unchanged, allegedly, since the Golden City – personally, he found it degrading that he should be made to pray when his authority was meant to be absolute.

Placing the helm back on Azula he caught her slightly upturned gaze. It was empty, as he had taught her when facing those who played the game of crowns. The affection he had never required but become used to was gone. A pity; while that made her stronger it could also make her a liability.

That son of his was worse than useless, he was corrosive. But it was not a loss he couldn't overcome; he would simply make new heirs once the time was right.

The ceremony played out as it was meant to and with grand fanfare the Royal General Azula departed for the Continent as the sun rose into the sky.

* * *

General Azula stood on the upper deck of the Royal family's personal flagship, looking out to sea. She was still clad in her ceremonial armor, but had left the helm back in her chambers.

"Watch out, people may start confusing you with me," Mai commented as she walked out onto the deck. She was wearing standard officer armor, though she had black cloth in place of any red.

"Hardly, I'm not moping," Azula answered. She glanced back, tracking her adjutant's approach till the girls stood side by side.

"Standing alone, staring out to sea, sounds pretty mopey to me," Mai pressed with her bored tone.

"It might be if I was looking back toward the nest, but I'm facing forward. These are the last years of the war Mai. Whether it ends in three years or ten the era we were born into will end and a new one shall unfold. History is on the move and those who don't play a part in shaping it will be left behind or trampled," Azula stated.

"Oh that's good, use that on the troops when we get there," Mai commented with discernible sarcasm.

"Heh, you never have had the proper sense of awe or ambition. I wonder if you might actually be a Firebender but can't make a spark for lack of passion? Speaking of passion, where's Ty Lee?" Azula asked, brushing an errant hair out of her face.

"Probably teasing the cooks into giving her free sweets. Honestly she can be as bad as you at getting what she wants for nothing," Mai rolled her eyes. Azula laughed at the naïve and innocent acrobat being compared to her.

"Please, we're not even in the same league when it comes to getting what we want," Azula chuckled.

"Definitely, she doesn't have to scare people to do it," Mai stated. As Azula bristled the newly minted officer beat a hasty but triumphant retreat. The General quickly deflated at the absence of anyone to vent.

The Royal City was a viper's nest, but Azulon was the jewel of the Continental colonies. And she was the fresh fish thrown into the market. The Third Army was the first thing she would have to seize, then the city, then the colonies, and at some point the Fire Nation itself. This was going to take awhile.

She hoped Zuko wasn't doing anything stupid. If she did all that to get him back, and he got himself killed on some godforsaken shore, then she would just have to kill herself to hunt him down in the afterlife and kill him again.

_

* * *

_

HQ of the Third Army of the Fire Nation, Red Crown Palace, City of Azulon:

The Continent, home to the Earthbenders since time immemorial; its history was nearly as bloodstained as the Home Islands. Though unlike the Home Islands, the wars had been between separate tribes and kingdoms throughout most of the history. Even today the ruins of fallen civilizations could be found throughout the continent, civilizations destroyed by plague, natural disaster, or war. It had been only centuries ago that Ba Sing Se had united the Continent under its rule, through conquest and negotiation, making the Earth King's title actuality. And now it was divided between the empire that was and the empire that would be.

Nowhere was the march of history more evident than in this city.

The city of Azulon spread out under the moonlight. Majestic crimson spires, decorated with golden patterns loomed over the cityscape. The city spread out below, in a grid of streets, gracefully curved avenues, and squares of varying sizes. It was the beauty unique to a city whose construction was planned step by step with years as the measuring stick.

Azulon was named for the late Fire Lord; he had not conquered it, but it had been transformed under his reign. A hundred years ago a modest Earth Kingdom port named Devo had occupied this land; that town had been annihilated during the initial campaigns of the war. What had risen from the ashes was a military base and shantytown to accommodate the Fire Nation forces operating in the region. Then Crown Prince Azulon had used this dilapidated metropolis as a staging ground and was often frustrated by its poor infrastructure hindering his supply trains. Thus under his reign as Fire Lord, the area had been radically redeveloped as a hub for both war and colonization.

For all intents and purposes what had risen from the mud was the manifestation of Fire Lord Sozin's ambitions, a Fire Nation city erected on Earth Kingdom territory. The city and its province was the poster child for the colonial program; Fire Nationals made up more than ninety percent of the populace, the remainder being slaves from the Earth Kingdom. The culture, food, and even the climate made it seem like one of the Home Isles had collided with the Continent. The incentive of land grants to soldiers had transformed the demographics. Unlike the Home Islands, landed gentry were the rarity, in favor of independent farmers and towns owing allegiance only to the state rather than even lip service to aristocrats.

This was the last place in the colonies that trouble could start. Which made it either a humiliating posting, or a wonderful one depending on your ambitions in the war. These last years the garrisoning of Azulon and its colonial province had fallen to the Third Army, and they chafed under it.

The Third Army had first made a name for itself in the early days of the war, suffering a string of defeats against the forces of the Earth King. It had taken the personal intervention of Fire Lord Sozin to salvage the situation with the Battle of Han Tui. Under their monarch's command the Third Army had redeemed itself, reversing its earlier set backs. Crown Prince Azulon had later commanded them as General of the Third Army and they had spearheaded the conquest of the Hu Xin Provinces, and stunningly triumphed over an Earth Kingdom army three times larger than their own at the Battle of Garsai. In light of this the Third Army became famous as the Royal Army, feared by the enemy, revered by the Fire Nation.

It had come as no surprise that when Crown Prince Iroh received his generalship, it was over the Third Army. Under the Dragon of the West the Third Army once again covered itself in laurels. In recognition of their great General they even changed their styling from the Royal Army to the Dragon Army.

Sadly, their star had fallen along with their last great commander. Though by all accounts they fought valiantly against the defenses of Ba Sing Se and achieved an unprecedented breach of the Outer Wall, in the end it was not enough. After all, five attempts in the war had been made to breach those walls and no one had been able to breach them to the croplands that made the city invincible. As such the walls had become legendary as unbeatable, a fool's errand many whispered.

Fire Lord Azulon had given up the city in his strategies on ascension, focusing his efforts on the more attainable prizes, devouring the Earth Kingdom piece by piece. Had anyone but his son the Dragon of the West dared suggest invading the Invincible City, Azulon would have stripped them of their rank. Had Iroh succeeded he would have surpassed Sozin the Magnificent, and ended the war in a single great stroke. But he failed and lost his heir and aura of infallibility.

The rest, as they say, was history. Fire Lord Azulon died shortly thereafter and supposedly out of spite for Iroh's arrogance raised Ozai to the Blazing Throne. So the Dragon of the West fell from the heavens as a hanger-on of his brother's court.

Naturally his disgrace had not made his legendary army vanish, though they may have preferred such a fate. Rather than being applauded for their unprecedented tactical success their strategic failure was nearly shouted from the rooftops. Stripped of their honors in a way a Royal General couldn't be, they had been withdrawn from the front and turned into what amounted to a bloated constabulary for the Azulon Province.

Azula shifted her gaze from the cityscape to focus on the garrisons. This was where she would begin. This city and this army would be the seeds that would grow into her father's ruin. Resting her hand on the pommels of Kuzan's swords, she almost wished the old sadist would be here to watch her turn lead into gold.

Mai's family did a good deal of business through the port of Azulon; one of her older cousins actually resided here minding their interests. Since the army was always something to take into account it had been simple for Mai to figure out what the situation was with the Third through her family. Mai told her the officers in this palace and city could be divided into three factions. This was the system that she would either have to master, or destroy and rebuild to her own designs.

Uncle Iroh's veterans were around of course. Many of the soldiers who stayed on after Ba Sing Se ended up noncoms and lower officers. It was either that or civilian life; rivalry had always been a problem between the armies, and the Third reaped the bitter fruits of it former preeminence. There were still a few odd elders among the brass who had served in Iroh's command; they could be quite useful if brought around.

That would be quite tricky, as their hostility to her father was logical and obvious. The trick was getting them to see her as the Dragon's niece rather than Ozai's brat. Having studied under the same teacher as Iroh would help with that, but was hardly enough on its own.

Then there were the ambitious youngsters, only a few years older than her as it turned out. These younger officers who hoped to advance primarily by transferring out of Third Army with recommendations to more prestigious postings. Though, they couldn't have been well connected to end up in Third army in the first place.

That hunger was there to be exploited. But first she needed some meat to toss to them. Otherwise they might be susceptible to her father's offers if he decided to take some initiative. This was where she would have to begin winning the Third.

Finally there were the parasites that held favor with the former General. Her predecessor, who had apparently had an entire career in the army without presiding over a battle, a political appointee and master of graft more concerned with carving a piece of Azulon's pie for himself than the upkeep of the Third Army. His inner circle were cut from the same cloth, the scheming scum of the Fire Nation military, dropped here because no one else would have them. They were curbed by the city fathers and the sterner policies of Iroh's old men and a few idealists in the second faction. Now that their glorious leader had hopped on a swag heavy boat for home they would be watching her.

She couldn't afford to alienate them immediately – jackals are dangerous when cornered. And if they discovered her fall from grace they would stick the knife into her back themselves for her father's favor. But if she appeared to be one of them she would burn her bridges with all other players.

Well she knew it wouldn't be easy, overthrowing autocrats never was. And if she couldn't master this city and the rotting army it held… well, that said a great deal about her future. She had Mai for advice and some inroads into the city, and Ty Lee to watch her back, making sure said back remained dagger free.

For the first time, as she looked over the city she wondered if she had waded in over her head. With a flack of her head Azula dismissed the notion; she had yet to meet a challenge she couldn't overcome. Besides, Zuko was well worth the extra effort. The General did frown as she stepped back into her chambers to find Mai waiting.

"Is it time for the banquet already?" Azula asked; she was quite good at keeping track of time. But then, she regarded herself as being quite good at most everything.

"No, letter came for you. It's from Zuko," Mai supplied, holding out a scroll case. Azula's eyes actually widened at the words, never mind the near monotone that said them. Hastily stepping forward she snatched the case from her adjutant's hand, ripping it open with no regard to the seal.

_To my Honorable Sister Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation and General of the Third Army._

_I recently heard of your elevation to the rank of General. It is fitting for you to hold such a position that once again places you a cut above not only your peers but also your predecessors. I have no doubt the progress of the war will dramatically improve with you leading our nation's troops._

_Of this writing we are searching the northern reaches of the Continent for signs of the Avatar. I have recently learned there was a rebellion centered out of the Northern Air Temple. The records say the structure has been abandoned since the Purge, so this constitutes our first possible lead. Strangely the local officers seem tight lipped on the nature of the rebellion._

_Uncle shares my suspicions that the war has not been progressing in this region as the official records state._

_Uncle had been himself, organizing a music night that may be capable of brining even you to your knees. I understand the slave girl has taken to it, dancing of all things. I worry that having a dancing girl on board may affect discipline, but until it causes trouble I will allow them their nonsense._

_I had my first taste of battle against a group of pirates. Their ambush has made me more wary in navigating the seas, particularly when we leave the territories dominated by the Fire Nation. The pirates themselves were hardly exceptional; the only difficulty was a pair of benders - a deserter who unfortunately escaped and a female water bender._

_Surprisingly, it seems she hails from the Northern Tribe. The reason she had employed with the pirates was she violated their social taboo of pursuing bending beyond the healing arts. Her missing ear apparently marked her as exile even to the Southern remnant. Though, her word is hardly reliable, as her mind seems to have succumbed to considerable madness at some point in her exile._

_It is a sign of our civilization's superiority; the Northern Tribe deprives itself of several potential benders simply due to gender. It would be amusing to see them face you in battle and melt their notions of female inferiority along with their ice._

_We turned her in for the bounty without incident. The slave girl seemed shaken by her presence on the ship. I thought it was the presence of a fellow Water Tribe woman, but perhaps she realized how savage her own people can be._

_I will leave our Lieutenant in command of the ship at the river port closest to the Northern Temple. From there I will proceed with Uncle and our Firebenders to the Temple. My letter of mark declares me to be on a mission from the Fire Lord to locate the Avatar. That should provide us entrance even if my status as crown prince falls short._

_I pray this finds you in good health and hope you respond._

_Your Brother,_

_Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation_

Azula couldn't help but sigh at her brother's antics as she finished reading the letter. While an insurrection centered on an Air Nomad Temple was odd, she highly doubted it had anything to do with the Avatar. As far as she was concerned, he was chasing the ghost of a shadow. But her brother could be rather thick headed at times; she really needed to work on his cynicism more.

"Wow, you're actually smiling rather than using an evil grin. What does Zuko have to say?" Mai asked. It wasn't proper protocol for her to address him without his title; Azula ascribed it to Mai's irreverent attitude and forgave her for the breach without a word.

"My brother has decided to take Father's joke seriously. He actually got into a real fight and won, clearly I am rubbing off on him," Azula announced. With more reverence than intended she returned the letter to its case. It would be nice to keep it even after memorizing, but it might be best to burn it, she thought reluctantly.

**

* * *

**

AN2:

_Well there it is, and it only took two months and redefining my chapter goals to get it here… Well, I hope you let me know your thoughts on the change._

Thanks to Zim'smostloyalservant and Pulchra-16 for their beta work on this chapter.

**Please review,** even if it is to tell me I am doing something wrong. I would rather have harsh criticism than silence.


	5. As Time Goes By I

**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Avatar TLA, if I did it would be more like this and less like what city is. Also I would not have endorsed a live action adaptation, not even because it was bad, I just consider moving from animation live action as marching backwards.

**Beta**: N.A.

* * *

As Time Goes By: Part I

_Azulon, Fire Nation Colonies:_

Nervous, it was a new feeling to Azula. Well not truly, but she refused to acknowledge past lapses into this state. Now here she was standing before an assemblage of the Third Army to address them from a balcony as a general. Unblooded recruits, old men, the cowardly and corrupt; but still a mass of men with their attention solely placed on her. Mai and Ty lee stood behind her, unseen by those below, the Princess was grateful for their support however she had achieved it. Now to begin, with a final breath se let her voice fill the assembly yard.

"I imagine you think little of me.

"For most of you I have been nothing but a rumor passing into actual news from home. You've heard I killed a Waterbender in single combat and received instruction form a great general. But how believable is it? Would the Fire Lord not want you to think highly of his daughter, especially when his son is a disgrace?

"Is there anyone among you who doesn't think I would never have been granted the rank of general if my father wasn't our glorious Fire Lord? If there is I would be sorely disappointed.

"I am a cynic and a critic. I believe in striving for perfection rather than being content with adequacy. I believe it is better to be cruel in teaching so that the lesson is learned rather than being merciful and see mistakes repeated.

"I do not expect you to see me as more than my father's daughter and uncles' niece. They cast long shadows, and I accept the challenge of stepping out of them to cast my own.

"As such I promise you nothing. Rather I offer my ambition, for this army to once more be a name spoken with awe by ally and enemy alike," Azula concluded. They gave a hurrah with Benders shooting off their fire into the air. But that was all custom, it would be reports of what they said tonight that would determine if she had reached the rank and file. The higher ups would require a more personal touch.

* * *

_Royal Palace, Fire Nation:_

His wife was dead, Fire Lord Ozai thought again as he stood before her wrapped remains garbed in white. The Senior Sage was giving his elaborate death rites to the court and the assembled nobility including Ursa's nephew and himself.

He wasn't responsible for this; he had realized his wife needed to be removed. Yet he not actually gotten around to planning anything. He had considered poison, but somehow the planning had gotten away from him, and now she was dead of a simple misstep on the stairs. And to the best of his knowledge it was simply that, despite the sinister nature of the court, particularly under his reign, accidents did happen.

Death troubled him, it shouldn't he knew, not after all he had done. He had personally lead the razing of Ba Sing Se, felt supreme satisfaction as he used the power of Sozin's Comet to obliterate the grandest city the world hade ever known along with countless civilians. Yet as with his father he felt melancholy standing here.

He recalled his first meeting with Ursa after the announcement for their engagement had assured their marriage. Irritated already by his brother's congratulations, as if an arranged marriage was to be lauded, he had little patience for the empty courtship his father had insisted he do. In this instance it was a simple walk through the Eastern Gardens.

She had been beautiful, but that had little meaning to him. He had seen the beauties of the court from childhood and had laid with women enough for the appeal of the flesh to have dulled. She had been polite, and had after some awkward attempts at conversation settled for saying she looked forward to being his wife.

He had told her they were both being used for political gain; he did not require her to at otherwise. He had gone on to say since he was unlikely to be attached to her se was free to pursue an affair so long as she inquired all children were his and exercised discretion. She had been shocked at his blatant words as expected. But had then grinned and asked if he was only granting her liberty s he could pursue pretty young things.

He had laughed at her wit and the walk had continued and ended with a comfortable silence. For that day he had thought that even if it would not be like Iroh's marriage he and his wife could at least be close.

And they had been, not what he would call love, but allies and perhaps even friends. She had helped him advance in the court and he had granted her liberties as he promised, though she never pursued them to the utmost. She had been a woman worthy of respect then.

That had changed with Zuko. It had been the apex of their marriage the birth of a child from their union, he had felt true contentment that day sitting at his wife's bedside holding what he thought was his heir. It had not lasted.

The birth had changed his wife, he had been told such a thing might happen, but he had foolishly expected better from Ursa.

She had asked him during the fight that had ended the last pretense f affection in the relationship why being a father hadn't changed him. He could still recall the look of disappointment and perhaps pity she had held when he had asked why it would have changed his goals, simply having a child. From then on they had hardly been husband and wife Azula's conception the last he had taken a woman to bed.

Even as parents they had avoided one another, butting heads over Zuko's rearing had destroyed the stranger relationship they had. He had given up the got on his son once he learned he was to have another child. His wife had agreed that in exchange for his withdrawal from guiding his son she would allow him to have his way with this new child.

As was his right he was the one to ignite the pyre immolating her remains. Though he felt no sadness at this affair, he could not dismiss the regret tugging at him.

When they offered him the ink he would choose the black over the red, he would not choose to extend his marriage beyond death sealing it with crimson. He would remarry, and while he would have the pick of brides it would again be for politics.

He was past wanting more from a woman, what he required was heirs not tainted with Roku's blood. It was the natural explanation for his wretched children, the Avatar striking at Sozin's linage through tainting the bloodline. This time there would be no mistakes he would have a worthy vessel for his seed and he would guide and reject as many as needed until he had the heir he needed to secure his legacy.

Still the Fire Lord could not deny that he had regrets. His expression was unreadable before the yes of the court and priests in the twilight broken by funeral flames.

* * *

_Sanin, Earth Kingdom:_

Bumi was dressed in a white variation of his kingly robes. Well except for the black ostrich horse feathers in the head set. He was actually feeling depressed, true it was a funeral, but he was rarely depressed at funerals. Usually he did whatever mourning was needed beforehand and by this point was bored and wanted to get too the celebration of life stuff. But the fact he and the priest were the only one in attendance was just sad.

Okay, the man had been a first class bastard, but still there should be . . .

Should be what? The fact was he had here a person who had wasted their lives in one of the foolish ways, pursuit of power. He didn't understand what had made such a man, Bumi may have been a mad genius but some things were just beyond him.

The man had lost his family at some point, but that was no excuse Bumi only had a few memories of his father and his mother died birthing him. His father had been a minor bender, who spent decades working on the bending based delivery system of Omashu, his fondness for the old system was probably tied to his father in some strange p[psychological way. Though the same man who told him that had instead dreams of flying were naughty. If flying dreams were naughty then were naughty dreams actually about flying.

Yeah that gut had no answers either, last time the ministers tried o get him professional help. It was so fun to see them concede to the inevitable he had given them all their weight in rock candy.

Oh yeah, squandered life very sad and all that stuff, Bumi corrected his train of thought. He buried the coffin with his own bending and just like that it was over. Long Feng was dead and buried by the bender that had killed him.

He hadn't enjoyed it, he had never executed anyone in Omashu. While a realist who was willing to kill for the greater good Bumi saw his vast power as a bender and a king, not to mention genius as potent reasons to find better solutions than killing. And it had worked pretty good, he supposed.

But Long Feng had tried to comeback to power. Even after facing complete failure in the Wake of the Comet when the Council overthrew him and inmvited Bumi into the new government. Bumi had saved him from execution then, giving him Dai Li chief as a job with monitoring since his brilliant mind was an asset the kingdom could use.

But still the man had not been content. He had tried to take hos old power back and Bumi realized so long as he lived he would never cease to be a threat. So the Mad King had literally crushed him and many of his supporters.

Now they had given the Dai Li to some kid named Chiang and despite all the man had accomplished for good and ill in his life no one bothered to say goodbye.

It madeBumi feel old, he shouldn't feel old. He hadn't lived for more than a hundred years just to fel like he had seen a century!

He should go talk to Toph, his apprentice had the makings of a mad genius, and was quite funny when she got plum wine. Well she was usually funny, but she was much less angry when tipsy.

He recalled what she had said earlier.

"You and the Council will finally be able to run this war right," Toph continued hoping to get a rise out of the subdued madman.

"Eh, you forgot about the Earth King, after all we are doing this to restore him to power," Bumi chuckled. Toph rolled her eyes at the mention of that bear loving wimp, at least the Fire Lord wasn't impotent, even if he was the king of all jerks.

"Eh, I think we should just kick him out and put you on the throne," Toph answered with no small amount of sincerity.

"Don't be ridiculous, I would look ridiculous in that fancy hat," Bumi waved off the comment with one of his snorts.

* * *

_Somewhere at Sea:_

*Plop*

*plop*

*plop*

*plop*

*Cling!*

The metal clanged as the miniature water whip struck it. Katara immediately regretted the action; she had just been lifting the water from the bucket to practice when her temper got the better of her.

She blamed **** and the Prince for the temper she had acquired these last years. As a slave in the palace her situation had been hopeless and she had company in her misery. As the alibi for the Prince's quest she was alone and had escape just out of her reach.

Her bending had improved in bounds since she had gotten actual advice from an actual water bender. Brief as it was the woman had pointed her in the right directions and answered some vital questions. If only that was all her northern kinswoman had done.

When the door to her room opened she frowned as she looked up from her spot seated on the edge of her cot. Only two people came into her room and she doubted it was the General, she didn't have good luck.

She liked the General, if not for the circumstances she could even forget he was the enemy. But the fact was Iroh was free, if he woke one day and decided to return to the palace no one would have reason to stop him. Katara on the other hand was property; she had no say in where she went or how she was treated when she got there.

The Prince she didn't like. True she had a certain respect for him; he was a diligent man and while not compassionate had never displayed cruelty to her or the crewmen. What she disliked was his belief he was better than everyone on the ship but his uncle. He never said it or even tried to demonstrate it beyond the duties of commanding the ship, but she felt it was loud in its unspoken declarations. It was the feeling that he never bothered treating anyone else with extreme emotions because he simply saw them as beneath him, interacting a chore to be done efficiently with no more effort than needed.

Just like now, when he took in her, the bucket, and the water dripping down the wall.

"I wanted to throw something," she told him with a mean smile she had developed over the years of enslavement. He frowned slightly, not because he was angry, but because he disliked senseless things.

"You seem more maddened all the time. If Uncle wasn't fond of you I would sell you back to the Palace," The Prince told her before stepping back into the corridor closing the doors behind him.

* * *

Everyone was avoiding Prince Zuko; his normally polite but mildly unpleasant demeanor had taken a turn for the worse since yesterday. Word had come about his mother's death, apparently it wasn't even that, he was informed of he funeral, that it had already happened.

Some thought he was angry over the slight of not even being invited back for the funeral of his mother, Katara knew better. Grief was something you couldn't fake, and the Prince had been hit hard by his mothers' death. Despite constantly reminding herself the Prince and the late Fir Lady were both enemies, leaders of the Fire Nation, she couldn't help but have some sympathy for her captor.

But that was fading with his actions. He had seriously burned a man during a spar, he would recover, but the scar on his arm would be large and permanent. And it was only a matter of time until the next one. The General was trying but seemed unable to get through to his nephew.

Which was why Katara was leaning against the railing looking over the stern of the ship, the Prince rarely came back here. Something about looking ever ahead rather back the way you came, some such philosophy, or had that been the General describing the Prince?

The point was that she could come here without being bothered.

"You spend a lot of time looking at the ocean," the Prince commented as he stepped out of the hatch onto the deck. Katara wondered when she would just accept catching breaks just wasn't in her karma? Had she been a bad person in a past life, because she honestly could not recall deserving being stuck on a boat with a bunch of men who just so happened to be enemies by birth.

"So much water must be unsettling to a Firebender. My people revere the ocean," Katara answered. She turned to face him leaning her back on the rail alas he stood by the hatch.

"The moon spirit is the benign one, your people have a fearful respect for the ocean, it is the darker of the two," the Prince pointed out with a superior air. She did not appreciate being told about her own people's beliefs like she didn't know better. Katara had about had it with his attitude.

"Your highness, everyone's sad about your loss. Even me, and I don't even like you. So why don't you stop taking it out on others and just try and boil the ocean or something," Katara answered. She knew it was going far but what did she really have too loose.

"You have no right too . . ." Zuko began his fists clenching before his eyes widened a moment in recognition. Katara couldn't help but give a nasty smile at his slip up.

"Oh, forgot that I know what it is too loose a mother. Because your glorious Fire Nation has no problem killing mothers fathers, sons, daughters, and pretty much anyone. Maybe you'll appreciate why people fight against your oh so great empire now," Katara spat, she stood up and walked past him. She was passing into the hatch when he spoke up.

"Have you ever thought it would have been better had your people surrendered?

"The Southern Tribes have fought valiantly in this war, but for all the sacrifices your people have made you face extinction. Either falling with the Earth Kingdom, or assimilated into the Northern Tribe. All that remains is whether your people fall with a whimper or a roar, but they will fall.

"Had your people surrendered years ago your mother would not have been killed in that raid. You would probably be a free subject of the occupied South Pole, rather than a slave whose homeland is deserted and your people scattered?" Zuko asked. He stopped being sarcastic his tone shifting to more thoughtful, but not sympathetic.

Katara took her leave closing the hatch behind her with unnecessary force. Any longer and she may have slipped revealing her bending and loosing the one ace that might see her free. Did he forget? They had spoken like this before.

"Would it have been so terrible for your people to bend the knee to Blazing Throne and spared your people and so many Fire Nation soldiers death and suffering?" he had asked once. She countered with the idea of freedom, and that no element was meant to rule over another. He was unmoved, simply remarking about the world changing, and that her people having refused to change were being left behind.

It wouldn't have hurt so much if a part of her didn't believe it as she stormed into the ship.

* * *

_Kiyoshi Island, Earth Kingdom_:

"Another toast! To our glorious Chieftain Hakoda, for raising a hero!" Bato called out as he lifted his cup the warrior's voce was a little blurry, but he and the men had reason to celebrate.

The water tribe warriors had gathered for the feast prepared for tem by the people of Kiyoshi, who had become adept at preparing more water tribe style cuisine since the base had come to dominate their island. It was a standard stone long building such as the Earth Kingdom used for mess halls and the like, but the Southern Water Tribe had since customized it with pelts and the like claiming it for their own.

Hakoda stood to accept his means cheers from his place at the head of the table. The Kiyoshi warriors in attendance were mire reserved, and less drunk. Kiyoshi had been a rather back water place before the course of the war made it a strategic asset and home base for the Southern Water Tribe Remnant, but still stiff-necked Earther sentiments held a certain sway.

Ironically it was a stupid rivalry between Hakoda's own son and Suki, the leader of the Kiyoshi warriors that had lead to the two warrior traditions coming together. The father could not help but be amused by the fact most of his sons successes came about by accident. Sokka seemed eternally jinxed in small things while getting absurdly lucky when it mattered. Which would mean a successful life, but one also filled with frustration, the chieftain actually laughed at that thought.

Though this victory was no accident, Sokka and Suki had gone against standing orders and used their forces to seize a Fire Nation battleship! Not an old vessel either, part of the new line that had been challenging the naval frontier these last years.

And now she belonged to the Earth Kingdom, intact, supplied, and more than a hundred prisoners to be exchanged or put to work in the penal mines. It was the definition of victory.

Yes he saw his Sokka had slipped away at some point, his place at the table vacant. Suki had excused herself when matters started to get rowdy. A number of the Kiyoshi warriors had adopted more of the laidback "barbaric" Southern mannerisms and Suki was determined to remain an example of her own people's traditions. Poor girl, she wasn't nearly so stiff necked as she tried to present herself.

But Sokka loved celebrations and was never one to turn down a meal. And now that he was gaining the recognition he had sought since the day Hakoda had returned for his son, he was nowhere to be seen.

Troubling, but despite appearances the Southern Tribe did have its etiquette, which said Hakoda couldn't excuse himself from the celebration. At least not until he lost consciousness, he recalled taking another drink.

It was the next day, after a local cure for hangovers, that Hakoda found his son. Sokka was leaning in the late morning sun on a railing looking down at the harbor facilities. The island had grown a lot in a short time. He would bet there were more military and Southern Water Tribe here now than Kiyoshans. And even they had changed with the way of life in functioning to support the military rather than just subsisting.

The base dominated the island pushing the villagers back from the harbor to accommodate new docks and repair stations. Life on Kiyoshi had gone from avoiding the war to revolving around waging it. True the government had given some compensation like building a new more impressive Shrine to Kiyoshi and payment for land seized, but it still rankled with some of the locals.

He understood the village of Shin was perpetually upset they had been "passed over" as the site for the naval base. Those jerks don't even have a decent harbor so Hakoda just wished they would stop whining. At least the government had declared Avatar Day unpatriotic and ordered them to cease and desist or else.

"Sokka the men missed their hero at the feast," Hakoda greeted the boy as he took a spot next to him. Though he supposed he couldn't even idly think of his son as a boy now, he may still be a little strange but this was just the latest instance of proving himself a great warrior.

"Not all of them," Sokka answered, quite subdued. Hakoda recognized the glint in his son's eye and cursed himself for not realizing it.

"You are thinking about the men you lost," the Chieftain guessed sagely. It was the first command the boy had had, and even minimal causalities weren't the same as none.

"And two of Suki's girl's," Sokka amended looking a bit annoyed.

"It's the burden of command son. Try as you might you can't bring everyone back. At the very least they died for victory, knowing that I am sure their spirits moved on in peace," Hakoda placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah, one battleship out of how many?" Sokka snapped, shrugging off the hand as he stood up.

"One less now, and it will help keep the kingdom safe from others like her. You're smart Sokka I don't need to tell you what you and your, people achieved.

"It won't win the war but you brought back hope. Not just to the soldiers, but to the people here and under the Fire Nation's boot. The Fire Lord likes to think we are just delaying the inevitable hiding behind forts and mine fields from his invincible military.

"We aren't, even if we are on the defensive we can fight back and so long as that is true we can hope to beat them back. You defeated the Fire Nation in waters they claim to control. It's a valuable reminder to us as well as them.

"The war is not over, and we're not about to give up," he firmly told his son as a chieftain of the South. Switching back to father he smiled a mischievous mile that had Sokka on guard.

"Now Suki's been asking after you," Hakoda changed the subject looking sly. Sokka squawked and bolted to his feet before dashing off. Heh, that boy was destined to be wrapped around some girl's finger. Hakoda just hoped it wasn't Suki, she was a fine warrior and all, but he just had something else in mind for a daughter-in-law.

Daughter, here he was trying to avoid the elephant-bull in the room. He felt guilty for not sharing the report with Sokka, and more so for not having investigated it himself. The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation searching for the Avatar with his infamous uncle, and a slave girl of the Water Tribe.

The name wasn't uncommon, and even then it wasn't certain intelligence had gotten the name right. It was an afterthought to them.

To a father though was the question that mattered most. He hoped he would have an answer soon while knowing it was a foolish hope. Because if Sokka found out, it was a certainty he would do something foolish no matter how slim the chances.

**

* * *

**

AN:

_Well I can offer no excuses. I got caught up in my other stories and left this old friend waiting in the cold. I am sorry, but you are sick of hearing that I imagine. I almost wish someone would tear into me cause that would mean people still cared about this neglected project._

_Well I returned to Sanin, but not the way I was hoping a year ago. Shameful._

_Anyway, short chapters like the early days of KLW are my latest harebrained scheme to get this project moving. I figure chapters divided up into parts with less than 10lk each will be easier to slip in with my PDJ work and other projects. At this rate steady updates regardless of length would bean improvement._

_Still need to fix that continuity error too._

_Well Happy New Year, among other thing I am hoping for greater productivity in writing and seemingly abandoned stories I like being revived. _


	6. As Time Goes By II

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did . . . Well, I do not own it, so my opinion is not relevant. I just hope you are enjoying this story I have here.

_Betaed by Zim'sMostLoyalServant_

**As Time Goes By Part II**

_Azulon, the Dove's Kiss:_

The four officers were enjoying themselves. They sat about the table in their private room in the gambling house's upper floor, their blades set aside to better relax around the table as they sipped sake. Their usual room, one of the best in the building and reserved unofficially for the third day of every other month and, as the owner was deep in debt to one of them, it came with all the amenities a middle aged man of power and leisure could want. As per their long established routine, they had concluded their business earlier and now treated themselves to dice, alcohol, and food.

There was some concern on the Princess, but she had been enlightened on how things worked in the city and had had backed down. Even a royal girl was still just a girl, after all. They weren't unreasonable; having even a casual enemy in royalty was dangerous, like with the last general they had agreed to offer her a cut of their profits to sooth any ruffled nerves. There had been some argument on the percentage but the matter was settled, and with a toast to the Fire Lord's health they had left behind business to reward themselves for their contributions to the glorious Fire Nation.

They turned their attention from the dice and piles of coins as the door opened to reveal a veiled geisha carrying a tray laden with four fresh bottles of Sake.

"We didn't order more, or one 'a you," the fattest officer smirked.

"The master sends me to you with his regards, he values your patronage," she whispered audibly as she bowed forward, kneeling and placing the tray on the table.

"Toji knows what I like, but aren't you stuffy with all that cloth?" The youngest one who had a stringy beard asked, as he reached for the bottle only for the girl to nimbly pluck it from the tray and refill his saucer. He smiled as she produced a pair of dice in between her fingers with a flick of the wrist.

"One piece shed for every roll. Han or Cho?" She asked, eyes narrowing above her veil. They didn't notice, leering at the game and thinking of the reward. Bets were placed, the dice were rolled, more pale skin was revealed, and she refilled their saucers with each roll.

Finally, the geisha was stripped down to her chest bindings, surprisingly billowing underpants, and her veil.

"Han," she stated mutely. The men gave a sigh of some frustration, one even grumbling tease as he lifted his saucer to find it dry, when she removed her veil.

"Don't I know you?" The elder among them asked, leaning forward to focus with blurry eyes.

Mai didn't answer his question. Reaching into her shorts, she withdrew a throwing knife and in one smooth motion let it fly. When it ripped into the old man's throat, she was already on top of the table. Drunk and flatfooted, the young one and the other one could only shout in confusion as she cut them down with her second blade. Pivoting on her heel, she saw the fat one come to his feet drawing his sword. Her second and last knife buried itself beneath his chins before the tip cleared the sheath.

She was cold as she retrieved her knives, uncharacteristically ignoring the mess her hands became pulling them out of the warm corpses. She retrieved the veil from where it had fallen, concealing her identity, and because she was cold, she grabbed the robe from her geisha outfit.

Toji waited outside to show her quickly out. She would be back in her own quarters when he raised the alarm at the agreed time. For his ignorance and cooperation his debts would vanish.

An hour later Mai laid down in her bed expecting the usual insomnia that had plagued her since childhood. It came sure enough, a familiar pest that was almost a friend, but the cold was new. And it was most unwelcome in the night.

* * *

Azula loved it when things went according to plan. The Princess-turned-General would never admit it, but she had not expected things to turn out as well as they had. Mai assassinating the cabal of corrupt officers that had so much influence in the city underworld and corruption in the government had gone as expected. After all, Mai was not only chosen for loyalty, but competence. And as expected, chaos had erupted with various underworld factions and members of the government – corrupt and otherwise – blamed each other while trying to take advantage of the power vacuum.

Azula had used her status and budding power to help the city fathers crack down on the criminal element while purging their ranks of bought men. Well, purging the ones not brought into the fold. Azula also now served as patron to some less than reputable characters in need of protection.

The public blame for the officers' death was laid on the heads of Earth Kingdom rebels. They had executed some prisoners that had been lying around in the dungeon for the crime. In the end, those in the new order of the city had benefited from the deaths and thus did not see a need to ask questions despite knowing better.

The role of the Third Army in crushing the flare up of gang violence had seen her star rise among the people. The masses may be filthy, but their support was vital to her long-term goals. She had also established the beginnings of cooperation with the city fathers, making it clear she would support them, rather than undermine their authority like her predecessor. The underworld assets were a bit distasteful, but she doubted anyone could wipe out organized crime, so it was better to control it, curb its excesses, and grow powerful with it.

All in all, she was well on her way into making Azulon as a whole a base of support for her personally. And as Azulon was the jewel of the Colonies, her influence would spread in time, and quicker than normal if she had anything to do with it.

As for the Third Army, the deaths of the leading men in corruption had allowed housecleaning aplenty. Most other big players had decided it was too hot in the kitchen and retired home or requested transfers. That faction had basically fallen apart with the parasites either trying to play innocent, align with others, or quietly being purged as old grudges ran their course.

Combined with their role in restoring order in the city, the brief crisis had given some pride back to the tarnished army. And more importantly, she was here to take credit for it in their eyes. Not even close to the intensely loyal deadly war machine that would secure Zuko's throne, but every great strategy begins to unfold with a single move.

Azula wondered if she was more brilliant than she thought, looking over personnel scrolls trying to determine appropriate long-term replacements for some of the now vacant postings.

Rather, she was trying to look them over; Ty Lee kept glancing at her and looking away. The General would never claim to see auras, but she didn't need to in order to tell that the girl she was trusting with her life was agitated about something.

On the one hand it was likely something stupid she didn't want to know about it. On the other, Ty Lee would annoy her by not telling until she asked. Why was it that the most worthy people for her companionship had to be strange?

"What is it Ty Lee?" Azula already regretted asking it, rolling up her scroll. Ty Lee blinked in surprise, looking at Azula as her friend turned her attention on her.

"I didn't say anything," Ty Lee responded with genuine innocence. Azula rolled her eyes before dignifying that with a reply.

"Please, you were fidgeting so much you either want to say something or you need a chamber pot. So either go or say what you feel you need to," Azula stated. Ty Lee rubbed her forearm with her free hand; she was feeling guilty about what she was going to ask. Azula tried to list what the acrobat could have done that she needed to confess. What she did say wasn't on Azula's list.

"I'm really worried about Mai," Ty Lee blurted, sighing in relief as if the weight was not just metaphorical in getting it off her chest.

"Mai?" Azula responded, some surprise creeping into the one word question. Ty Lee was able to catch it from long-term association with the Princess and gave a frown, albeit it was a cute little frown, appearing on her face for a moment.

"Yes, Mai's depressed," Ty Lee continued. Azula rolled her eyes and opened her scroll up again.

"Mai's always depressed, if she's happy it's a cause for concern," Azula answered.

"Well, yeah. But this is worse than usual," Ty Lee pressed still with that same expression.

"Mhm," Azula answered, clearly paying hardly any attention now.

"She doesn't boss the troops around like she has been and she isn't even doing a good job on what you tell her to do," Ty Lee insisted. That got Azula's attention; Ty Lee took a step back as those predatory eyes swung to regard her.

"What?" Azula demanded. Ty Lee wondered for a moment why she wanted her scariest friend's undivided attention, but recalling Mai managed to gather herself.

"Well, wasn't this something Mai is supposed to be doing?" Ty Lee asked pointing to the personnel scrolls. Azula realized her pink acrobat was right; this was something she had told Mai to do. Things had been so busy she had just taken what was on her desk and done it with little regard. The slip up on her part was only slightly less infuriating than the apparent laziness on Mai's part.

Mai was meant to be the person she could trust and count on if nothing else, unreliability was unacceptable!

"I think it started when..." Ty Lee began helpfully. She was cut off as Azula's hand snapped up in a clear gesture for her _yojimbo_ to be quiet.

"I can guess. Where is Mai now?" Azula inquired, seeming to have calmed down. Ty Lee hesitated, knowing a suddenly calm Azula was the worst kind of Azula.

"Probably in her room; she hasn't been getting out much," Ty Lee answered quickly. Azula nodded; without further words she rose from her desk and set off from the room. Well, Ty Lee was certain if anyone could force someone out of a funk it would be her friend the princess – she just hoped fire wasn't involved.

* * *

Azula knew she had been inexcusably overlooking Mai when she opened the doors in to her right hand woman's chamber. The place was a mess, not sloppy or anything, but it clearly had not been dusted or refurbished in sometime; what's more, the scent of alcohol was in the air. She spotted Mai rolling off the bed, looking like she hadn't cleaned or changed for the day at all.

"Its polite to knock you know," Mai stated. Azula frowned and turned to close the doors behind her.

"Mai, explain yourself," Azula demanded, walking to stand before the pale girl sitting on her bed.

"Where to begin?" Mai asked rhetorically. She began to reach for a sake bottle on her nightstand but Azula smacked her hand away from it, earning the princess a scowl.

"Since when are you a drunk?" Azula inquired icily.

"Since I found out what it's like to be a murderer," Mai answered. Azula was again surprised; she had guessed the mission had something to do with this, but to have it laid out so… The General had guessed Mai would have no problem ridding the world of such hog-like men. Was she wrong?

"They got what they deserved, if anything the world is better off without them," Azula responded, hoping to put the matter to rest quickly.

"Easy for you to say, you knew you would benefit from the being dead," Mai rebutted.

"I've killed too, or are you to sotted to remember that?" Azula asked, growing irritated.

"That was a battle, and they would have killed you. Those men, even if they had been sober, would have never stood a chance. They were just alive and then all dead in a minute," Mai groaned. Azula frowned at her friend; a part of her wanted to comfort Mai and tell her this was her fault, another though was upset that Mai was not nearly as strong as she had thought.

"Mai, this is pathetic.

"Don't interrupt, adjutant. You knew those knives of yours are meant for killing. If you wanted to fight without killing you should have pursued a martial arts like Ty Lee. All these years you act emotionless and detached, only to let you heart show now? I expected better.

"You knew I was asking you to go to war, and you knew I wouldn't just be fighting the enemies of the Fire Nation. And you knew I would use all of your talents, you're too smart to claim otherwise.

"If you want to keep some kind of innocence or honor I won't stop you, but I won't keep you either. The Mai I see as a friend is one of the few people strong enough to stand up to me, a warrior who can pin a fly to a tree across a field, and can act without hesitation. This weak girl shirking her duties to wallow in her misery like a pig in mud… I want nothing to do with this stranger.

"If you're not willing to pay the price for being your own woman, then crawl back to your mother and father. Keep your conscience clean being married off and popping out a brood of children while your husband runs your life. A life without power means having to never take responsibility; the power to make your own way means having to live with what you do.

"Tomorrow, be ready to tend to your duties, or have your resignation ready," Azula declared, turning and opening the door to flood the room with light from the hallway. She didn't look back as she closed the door, because she could not be certain her apprehension was hidden well enough.

_

* * *

_

The Dawn Runner:

Iroh was having tea with Katara when his nephew knocked. He knew it was Zuko for two reasons. One, the men rarely disturbed him in his quarters; for most matters they went to Lt. Jee, despite the association that comes with close quarters they were still hesitant to bother him. Secondly, his nephew had a distinct knock that Iroh recognized even though his nephew was probably unaware of it.

The General called out that he could come in. Katara sighed, guessing it was the Prince and that the closest thing she had to pleasant distraction was about to be soured. Then a smiling Zuko opened the door and walked in. A _smiling_ Zuko.

Iroh, having known him since his birth, was familiar with the phenomenon, but still raised a curious eyebrow at the rare sight. Pleasant surprises were like spices, not essential to a good meal, but they could make a good dish into an excellent dish.

For Katara though, the Prince seemed to embody grim moods and frustration like her brother had foolishness. Granted, it was a small smile, but nonetheless it was clear he was actually happy about something rather than just pleased. Surely the world was tilting and the ocean was dripping off the edge into the void.

"Prince Zuko, your spirits seem high. Would you care to share the reason for your fine mood over some tea?" Iroh offered. He was curious; it couldn't be something to do with the Avatar, a new lead would have his nephew in a frenzy fit to get out and push the ship to make it go faster.

"Sure," Zuko acquiesced. He took the empty side of the tea table closest to him and let his uncle set and fill a cup for him. He really was in a mood to take tea so easily, especially with Katara present, both the General and the secret Waterbender thought.

Despite accepting a seat he gave no apparent attention to the tea, handing a scroll they had failed to realize he was holding to Iroh. As the General unfurled the scroll and read, Zuko took a sip of his tea. His expression didn't change, no sign of whether he found it pleasing or not. He acknowledged Katara's attention with a look and a nod that while not exactly cutting edge etiquette was polite enough.

"Is it news?" Katara asked the General. Looking up from the scroll, the elder Firebender clearly did not share his nephew's enthusiasm but he mustered some cheer.

"There has been a great victory on the Frontier, the great fortress-city of Kosin has fallen to the Third Army lead by General Azula," the General stated. Zuko was oblivious to any indiscretion on his Uncle's part, supplying more without prompting.

"The victory took fewer casualties than all the failed attempts by other commanders; they even managed to unhinge the line advancing past the secondary defenses. Even now, with Earthbenders halting the advance, this new bulge undermines the Earth Kingdoms hold on the entire province," Zuko outlined with naked pride.

Katara would have found it irritating if she didn't know him better, taking such pride as if it was his own achievement. As it was, she knew he was happy for his sister achieving something with her martial endeavors. She wondered how many lives had been ruined and ended in Kosin for this "great victory". Whatever the number, the reminder of the war was unwelcome, her tea tasting bitter on her tongue.

"It is always good when an objective is achieved with minimal losses. Azula deserves praise for that," Iroh raised his cup to the words. Prince Zuko grinned a bit wider, lifting his own cup to his uncle's in the toast.

_'Minimal is far from none, dear nephew. This victory will mean less to families who lost their sons, glory is never enough to make up for the loss,'_ Iroh wanted to say. But he knew it would mean nothing to Zuko, it would only drive a wedge between him and the young man whose black mood had lifted even if only for one day.

"To Azula, the next great general of the Fire Nation," Zuko announced, lifting his cup.

"To the swift end of the war," Iroh supplied something he could sincerely drink too. Uncle and nephew touched their cups gently before drinking. Iroh sipped, thinking on his own wartime with weariness, while Zuko drained his cup, imagining Azula adorned in armor surveying the broken city, planting a banner atop the rubble that was once some grand structure. The smile he wore with that thought was one common to young men.

Katara watched them, pushing her own cup aside; it was another moment that reminded her she was out of place. No matter how much time passed she was still among the enemy; however kind they could be, the roles would never change.

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in the Occupied Earth Kingdom:

Someone had once said no plan survives contact with the enemy. Jet had to respectfully disagree; _most_ plans don't survive contact with the enemy was more accurate. Looking over the sacked supply train he grinned, twitching the piece of straw in his mouth; this was one of those exceptions.

It was morning, but not early morning in the woodlands this road cut through. Night and sunset or dawn may be considered good times to attack, but the Fire Nation shared this opinion. Strike the enemy when he doesn't expect and you take a great leap towards victory in the battle. And the scents in the air spoke of victory.

There was a time the scent of blood and smoke would have dredged up unwelcome memories, but the scents in the air no longer touched him as anything more than informative. His freedom fighters had grown since his successful destruction of the barracks town; their reputation had gained them contact with and recruits from other resistance groups across the occupied territories.

And since the Fire Nation no longer had a real presence in that valley, he had left to try and drive them out of the rest of the continent. That had been what had first brought him to the attention of the masses and the various resistance groups. It was fitting to destroy the Fire Nation and its collaborators with water of all things, and with zero losses for his Freedom Fighters.

And today he proved once again that he wasn't just talk like other so-called Resistance leaders. Never mind honor – victory is victory and against the Fire Nation and its cronies he would use whatever worked.

"Too much stuff for us to carry Jet," Pipsqueak called out to him. Jet turned slightly to the large broad young man leaning out of the armored wagon. Supplies were always good; he found the masses couldn't be relied upon to support the cause. Still, he would sooner plunder from the Fire Nation than his backsliding countrymen.

"Take what we most need, burn the rest," Jet told him. He proceeded, knowing his men would follow his orders; he had never given them reason to doubt him after all. Supplies denied to the Fire Nation were nearly as good as supplies for his own men.

His expression darkened as he saw two people kneeling off to the roadside under the watch of a stoic looking archer and a wild looking youth in a lightly armored outfit that was once an Earth Kingdom military uniform. Smellerbee had dropped the face paint at some point for some; he didn't pry into what his Freedom Fighters did so long as they continued to serve the cause well. She was much more clearly a woman now, hardly feminine but at least she was not mistaken for a boy now.

Jet scowled at the two prisoners under the watch of two of his most valued Freedom Fighters.

"I said we needed one hostage," Jet addressed his friends. The tone wasn't angry, irritated definitely, but he wouldn't get angry unless they offered a poor excuse for this lapse.

"She's not Fire Nation Jet," Smellerbee answered gesturing to one of the prisoners. Jet looked down on them, shifting his grass piece as he tapped the pommel of one of his swords.

One of them was a young man, around an age with him. Never seen battle before today – he still stank of peace, even shivering in a soldier's uniform. The woman was older, closer to thirty than twenty, quite beautiful probably if not for her smeared make up and formerly dressed hair all tossed about on her shoulders. Her clothes, while tainted, were unmistakably aristocratic, Earth Kingdom aristocratic.

"Prisoner?" Jet asked Longshot. The archer gave him a look.

"I see; why would you be traveling with foreigners?" Jet asked. Both prisoners cringed as the wild warrior before them seemed to grow more dangerous.

"Please, I can be ransomed," she begged clasping her hands and staring at the ground.

"This was going to the fort, there is only one reason a woman would go there. You collaborating whore," Jet stated icily.

"Please, I have-" she continued to beg, never seeing the sword that lopped her head off. The boy soldier cried out as the head rolled toward him. Smellerbee averted her eyes, clinging her sword tight for a moment, while Longshot watched sadly and as silent as ever. Jet turned his attention to the remaining prisoner.

"You get to keep your life, but you head back the way you came or you will die before you reach the fort. You live to spread the word – nowhere is safe for the Fire Nation, or for traitors," Jet told the youth, pressing him back with his bloodied blade never quite touching him. The boy nodded and Jet gestured with the blade for him to go, flicking some of the blood on his face.

As the boy dressed in a man's uniform ran, Pipsqueak and the others lit up the wagons stacked with the bodies of their foes. It stank like pork and smelled like victory; Jet was smiling again as he stepped over the headless mother-to-be, not wasting a thought to the Fire Nation cub that had been inside her.

_

* * *

_

Azulon

:

All could agree it had been a fine banquet, despite the awkward circumstances. General Azula's return to the city was welcome; despite only having commanded Third Army for two years she had already gained great stature in the public eye. The Third Army itself was mostly gone from the city, stationed again at the front where it was winning glory yet again. True her achievements had yet to truly rival those of her predecessors, but just glancing at her one could nearly feel the truth that they were witnessing a new legend unfold.

Such awe and her long absence made her rare returns all the more valuable. And this was no routine matter of meeting with officials and the like; she was on her way to attend her father's wedding. The Fire Lord's wedding would mean a public holiday; banquets for the cream of society, parties for the merchants and tradesmen, and street festivals for the commoners. Tonight was just a taste of what was to come.

Sadly here was a certain lingering sourness that had marked the night's festivities, the guest of honor, Crown Prince Zuko. The Crown Prince was a strange character in the play that was the high society of the Fire Nation. Despite being the heir, little was known about him beyond the fact that he had failed to retain the Fire Lord's favor in the face of his sister's brilliance, and his indiscretion with a slave girl had seen him all but banished.

To one child the Fire Lord gave a single vessel and a quest that verged on the absurd. While to the other he granted an entire army and the opportunity to prove her worth in conquest.

A meeting between the legal heir and the heir the masses wanted was certain to be awkward as the Royal General hosted her technically higher ranked brother. The Prince was well on his way to being a man; he was already tall and powerful like his father, whose features showed prominently in his face. Clearly rumors of indiscretion on the late Fire Lady's part were unfounded. The greatest difference between the Prince and a young Ozai was how he held himself.

The Serpent Prince who had held such sway in the court was a master of intrigue and back dealing, his eyes severe and calculating, every motion calculated. This Wandering Prince, as he was called, had power and seemed irritated at the ceremony where he was obliged to thank his rival for the throne and present a gift that would have to be delivered by her to the wedding in his place. The Prince claimed to the public he could not stray from his search for the Avatar, but rumor had it that the Fire Lord had not even extended an invitation to his heir. And then there were those that said the Wandering Prince still mourned his mother and resented the coming marriage as disrespectful.

The handsome willful prince; despite the awkwardness, it was a pleasure for the well-connected guests to see him. An oddity is an object of interest regardless of class.

With the final words spoken to the guests, the siblings bid each other a good journey and retired. Their escorts as they rose told the world of difference between the royals. Zuko was accompanied by his storied, but spent, Uncle who had spent the evening sampling tea and chatting with old comrades from the Third. And by a nervous Lieutenant Jee, who had been dragged along for some reason to a gathering above his station. By contrast, Azula was accompanied by the two elegant noble women that served as her _yojimbo _and adjutant, and a gaggle of officers vying for her favor.

Little did the guests know they had been treated to quite the performance that evening. Or that the truly intriguing event of the night was yet to unfold between the two royals gracing their city.

* * *

Dressed all in black, the Prince laid on the bed in the chamber his sister had vacated. Her rank gave her the finest quarters and his rank obliged her to surrender them to him for his visit. It wasn't her actual chamber though. He could barely feel her presence in the room; he would bet anything she resided in some military building surrounded by her martial power.

Zuko was restless – granted, he had been restless throughout the last two years of fruitless searching. Frustration did not begin to cover what he felt when training or his studies were not occupying his attention. He studied geography and the history of Water and Earth hoping to find some clue as to where either nation might harbor the Avatar, or how he might use them. He had legally plundered the library of many officials on the Continent, using his authority as crown prince to commandeer the scrolls. He returned them when he committed them to memory; or rather he sent them back by courier. Uncle had commented he was becoming quite the scholar of foreign cultures.

His training came next; finding the Avatar would mean nothing if he was merely crushed in that first encounter. Uncle was strong, but his crew was nothing spectacular. Even if the Avatar was as old as the Mad King (as some mocked him), those mockers forgot the Mad King had in the space of one day escaped a steel coffin and single-handedly taken back his city. And when the Fire Nation returned to claim it again, the King had collapsed the city destroying the army opposing him utterly, while escaping to fight another day.

He wasn't at Azula's level yet, but he had no doubt she continued to advance. A pity they could not spar; it would be interesting foreplay if nothing else, he grinned lecherously in the dark. A giggle alerted him to someone else's presence in the darkness.

He sprang to his feet, cursing himself for being snuck up on. The intruder mistakenly thought he was gong to cry out, as a hand smacked over his mouth and stayed there. He smelled cherries and felt the strange combination of a fighter's strength and callous free hands.

Ty Lee, his sister's pet. Dressed in dark gray no less, she gestured to the window and he took her meaning. He followed the grey pixie as a black shadow on the walls and rooftops of the compound, silent and unrecognized.

The trip to the meeting place was unorthodox to say the least, but while not an acrobat of Ty Lee's caliber he was able to keep up with his sister's justified paranoia. Than again, when she led him into a less inhabited branch of the palace and indicated a door, he found himself wondering if they had been cautious enough.

Still, life had taught him cynicism was the beast medicine for arrogance.

Then Azula opened the door just enough to pull him through and into a kiss that became an embrace. It had been so long.

He had known he was hungry, but starvation had made him forget. The first taste made the lacking come to the fore. She affected amusement, greeting him in a simple red robe when they let each other breath; her hair was down, her face already cleaned of make up. Bare under the silk she wore, he knew without having to see. Yes, she affected her teasing as he stepped away from the threshold and Ty Lee closed the door behind him, shutting out everything in the world but Azula.

He recalled how earlier he thought sparring would make for good foreplay; but that was just stupid. Her eyes told him she was just as hungry as him, and there was no reason under the sky she would let him delay.

No issue there, he wasn't going to wait. Forcing his hand under her loose collar her cupped her shoulder. His free hand pulled the silk away and the robe fell to the floor. She didn't resist him picking her up; she made a sound of amusement at it. This was new, he was stronger than last time, and he would show that in more ways than this trifling, Zuko thought as he lowered her onto the bedding.

* * *

"Azula," Zuko stated, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hrh?" she responded, her own face down on a cushion next to him. Zuko couldn't help but smile at that; he liked to think he was the only one Azula was willing to show such a human reaction too.

"I've been thinking," he elaborated. Azula rolled to her side, propping herself on her elbow with a hand on her head, giving him a nice view and her attention.

"Congratulations," she told him with a too serious tone. He gave a soft bark of laughter to that before looking more serious and sitting up.

"Have you thought about what will happen after the war?" Zuko asked her. Azula frowned at the back of his head; this was out of the blue.

"Well, the Fire Nation will have the entire world under its thumb and we will essentially be able to do as we please. The Earth Kingdom won't last more than ten years, then I suppose we will focus on those rebel infested territories and building up the navy to destroy the North Pole at some point," Azula speculated, reclining herself on the cushions. She couldn't see Zuko frowning.

"That may be how the war ends, but what do we do after it ends? Except for King Bumi I don't think anyone remembers a time the world wasn't at war," Zuko insisted.

"I imagine it will be like the occupied territory only larger. Well, we would likely want to empty the North, it's just too troublesome to fight Waterbenders in a country made out of their element," Azula decided.

"But the occupied territory is only good for Colonials and the collaborators, and do we really want to wipe out another nation?" Zuko demanded. Azula frowned, now sitting up; this was not how she wanted to spend this rare visit.

"And what would you do?" Azula asked. It was meant to be rhetorical before she got him back to "business" but she could see it was the question he had been waiting for. Personally, while she wouldn't want to be the one to do it, doing to the Continent what had been done to Azulon Province seemed like a good method for securing Fire Nation dominance.

"Our great-grandfather had a vision Azula, he didn't start the war for the sake of war. I've been reading his scrolls, old ones about his time with Avatar Roku and after as Fire Lord. Roku was his best friend, since before Roku was revealed as the Avatar. Sozin's single regret about following the path of his vision was becoming Roku's enemy," Zuko told her.

Now he had her attention, as she didn't know much about Roku; history painted him as a traitor and condemned him for destroying a wing of the old royal palace. How did Zuko know this? Uncle she guessed, as a former Crown Prince he would likely have been privy to the unaltered history of the Fire Nation in his heyday.

"Sozin didn't betray his closest friend or destroy the old peace just so the Fire Nation could burn the rest of the world to the ground. He saw that the world had stagnated outside the Fire Nation. The Air Nomads were so concerned with enlightenment they didn't bother trying to improve or change the physical world, either wandering aimlessly or wasting their lives meditating on mountains to no end. The Water Tribes are barbarians never looking beyond bending and old customs for solutions and treating their women as second-class citizens. And the Earth Kingdom is a mess of conservative stagnation, class boundaries, and misogyny.

"Sozin believed the world was only prevented from collapsing by the Avatar forcing the status quo. He wanted to replace the old order with a new one, the nations united under a single government to bring all the resources and skills of the nations towards common goals. The Fire Nation alone has achieved so much, imagine what three nations united could achieve," Zuko proclaimed. Azula hit him in the face with a cushion, deliberately ending his moment.

"Nice speech, now you just need to convince them to let go of a century plus grudge and be friends. Not to mention get our people to see the enemy as no longer the enemy and concede the privileges of being the conquerors," Azula told him.

"Well, yeah, but I refuse to think the war's end should be followed by even more tyranny and genocide. Sozin didn't even believe in slavery," Zuko defended, abashed by her frankness.

"The war isn't over yet; I need to become a lot more famous and powerful before it does. Otherwise, you won't be Fire Lord and make those pretty ideas something close to reality," Azula leaned in. Zuko smiled at the backhanded compliment, before bolting straight as her hand slipped between his legs.

"Now enough talk," Azula commanded him.

_

* * *

_

South Pole, Dawn Runner:

Zuko stood on the observation deck of his ship, his cloak hanging loose around his armored frame as he surveyed the frozen wasteland stretching out before him.

The South Pole… it was just as desolate as his studies had led him to believe, deathly cold water and ice-choked land filled the landscape. It was hard to believe a civilization had once thrived in this place.

He could see why the Southrons had once taken to raiding and settling the coasts of the Fire Nation; what man would readily accept this wasteland as his inheritance?

No man now, as it turned out. The Southern Raiders and their comrades had never succeeded in destroying the Southern Water Tribe, but they had stripped them of their benders over the generations, and finally driven them to flee. The South was empty save for the odd Fire Nation outpost to make sure it stayed that way.

He had scoured what he could of the known world these past years; the only places he hadn't searched were the frozen north of the Rump Earth Kingdom, and this empty place. The Avatar had to be here, surely if he was living among the enemy they would have sent him into battle by now, they could not afford to withhold him, even if the power of the Avatar was only half of what legend recorded.

Movement on the deck below drew his attention – Katara. She was more heavily bundled than him or the other Firebenders. Strange that he and his people were better equipped to survive this place than the ones who lived here. Azula would consider it another sign of Fire's superiority but Zuko was a bit intrigued by the idea. Had they relied so much on their benders to make this land livable?

He dismissed the line of questioning from his thoughts; he had more important matters to address than the society of a dying civilization. Zuko could all but feel a tingle in the air, he had felt it with the pirate attack and his faithful meeting with Azula; something was happening here.

His prey was close; he willed it to be so. Zuko had studied what he could of the other three bending arts, knowledge he would need if he was to have any hope of defeating a master who could call on three elements.

"Soon Avatar," he whispered to the wind, obsession lighting his eyes.

* * *

Not that far away another young man prone to obsession was on the hunt. Sokka of the Water Tribe made his way through the icy shore scouring for signs of prey. The Water Tribe commander was a tall if skinny man, who had unsuccessfully tried to grow a beard only to settle for a thin mustache. The mustache did not add a great deal to his appearance, but facial hair had become a point of pride for him at some point.

"Yet another great installment in the legend of Sokka, reduced to hunting for food while my men prepare _my_ ambush plan. Those penguin traps should have worked, it's not my fault they took all the food. You would think being a war hero would earn you some margin for error, but no, the universe just loves kicking me were it hurts," he griped to the deserted landscape.

Despite his remarks he knew his men were loyal, after all they had agreed to come on this unsanctioned mission. They had known for a while that the Fire Nation's crown prince was traveling the world searching for the Avatar, a fool's errand, but the rumors did not speak highly of the Fire Lord's spare's intelligence. What had perked Sokka's interest a few months ago was when word reached him of a Water Tribe girl that accompanied him. Her name was Katara.

Everyone he spoke to assured him that it might not be his sister; it wasn't an uncommon name. Besides, the Fire Lord would not have sent his son out unprotected, and the standing allied naval strategy was to hit the enemy's weak points, not pick fights with powerful opponents.

It would carry more weight if his father hadn't let it slip he had known for some time. Sokka did not feel like being reasonable on this, his father had no right to keep something like this from him.

Toph had been the only voice of support for his plan; the rest had preferred not to risk him. The less sung side of being a war hero was that the people in charge didn't want you to do heroic stuff because loosing you would be bad for morale. And again they insisted it was most likely not his sister.

Well fuck them. They had lied to him or at the least kept him from knowing about this. He thought that entitled him to an impulsive maverick act. It was this sort of thing that made him a success in the war in the first place.

Even if it weren't his sister, and some other Katara, it would still mean taking something back from the Fire Nation. Good enough.

The sound of laughter jolted him from reverie; with comical poses he surveyed the surrounding ice flows. At last he caught sight of it, a young dolphin seal. He resisted the salivation the soon-to-be-meat creature induced. Notching an arrow he took careful aim, and loosed. The arrow bounced harmlessly off the ice, the prey having leaped into the water and emerged on another tiny iceberg. Sokka loosed again with the same results and again, and again...

The infuriating porpoise leaped now unto the brim of a fairly large iceberg and seemed to applaud his futile efforts.

"I will not be mocked by my dinner!" Sokka screeched with a pitch he would never admit to. Reaching into his quiver he discovered that he was fresh out of arrows. His eyebrow started to twitch and with a fiendish grin he withdrew a grenade he had pilfered from some Firebenders from his pouch. Setting off the fuse, he hurled the fiery death ball at the obnoxious marine mammal laughing maniacally. The creature caught the grenade on it snout and after balancing it for a few seconds tossed it up to the iceberg where it sank into a crevice, and slid back into the water. As the fullness of his actions sank in Sokka's expression fell and he slouched in preemptive defeat.

"I did a bad thing," he admitted plainly.

The grenade went off and with fire flashing from the crevice the iceberg blew apart. Ducking and covering, Sokka wondered how far exactly the sound had carried, in particular to a ship that was supposed to arrive in a few hours. The ice no longer falling, he stood up and decided that while any prey was long gone, at least the Firebenders probably had not even noticed the boom. As if in answer, a pillar of brilliant light shot up from the iceberg, cleaving the sky in two.

"OH COME ON!" Sokka yelled, striking his forehead. There could no longer be any doubt – the Universe hated him.

**

* * *

**

AN:

_No reviews makes me sad. I can understand if you are disappointed at the terrible update schedule. But still I would rather hear your grievances than be answered with silence. CC is always welcome too. I am surprised that I can't recall getting flamed for this pairing; guess it's too marginal for the jerks to bother._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to have the next one out in about two months, hopefully sooner. I also fixed some continuity issues._

**AN2:** _Zim'smost;oyalservant is a trooper stepping up to help me despite not being a fan of the pairing. But I feel bad asking this of him when he does so much to help me as a beta on other stuff. So I am looking for a beta for this story who doesn't mind the pairing; if interested PM me._


	7. Avatar

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

_Betaed by_**: **_Zim'smostloylservant. _

**AN:**_In the quest for quick updates, I just can't seem to win._

* * *

**Avatar**

Aang stirred; he felt the blankets tangled around him tight. A nightmare? He couldn't recall. Despite some discomfort, part of him longed to drift back down into warm darkness, but the rest was opposed. He woke regularly, so it was likely time to be up and about, and Gyatso would bend him out of bed if he took too long.

Yet his struggles against the blankets were inadequate; they felt off too, the texture was wrong. Tiredly, the young Airbender opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw.

He was in a tent; two men crouched next to the entrance flap garbed in blue coats adorned with feathers and claws.

'Water Tribe?' Aang wondered. Water… the word unlocked memory and it rushed back, stunning him. The storm and everything that led up to it. He must have been blown far south; likely he owed these men his life.

Speaking of, they noticed he was awake and one dashed out through the opening, no doubt fetching a healer or elder. They probably had some questions for him.

Like Gyatso would, Aang realized. The Elders would likely turn their anger on his dearest friend. Did these tribesmen know who he was? Would the Elders send out word the Avatar was on the run? Was Appa okay? !

And why were the blankets tied around him? Was this some Water Tribe technique for hypothermia? Well, they would be the experts, he supposed.

"No, he hasn't said anything," Aang heard from the outside as the hide (ugh) was lifted to admit the man who ran off and a younger warrior. Aang cocked his head as best he could; there was something different about this one.

"I didn't know Water Tribe men wore ponytails," Aang let slip. Didn't Gyatso once tell him it symbolized a perky spirit? He was sorry he had said anything; the shocked and then angry expression on the young man's face said he had stepped on a nerve. Well it wasn't like they would throw him back in the sea.

"Tie him up better and bring him for questioning!" the ponytail man ordered.

Or would they? !

_Later:_

"So you fell into the ocean during a storm and froze, and just happened to emerge with all the subtlety of a drunk platypus bear in the midst of our operation. And you're also a genuine Airbender?" Sokka recited, tapping his chin with his boomerang.

"Yes, pretty much sums it up, though the frozen part is new to me. I was really in an iceberg?" Aang queried. Now that they had his story draught, he was finding it cool he had lived through something like that. It would certainly make a great story. He did feel a bit guilty about not telling them he was the Avatar, which was probably how he survived in the first place.

They were sitting in a larger tent with a low burning fire in the center. Sokka sat across from Aang, before the entrance, with other warriors between them in a circle. No elders though – Aang was guessing from what he saw this wasn't a village. A hunting expedition, or maybe the Water Tribes were forming war parties with the troubles in the west growing?

"Well – Aang was it? – that is the WORST COVER STORY EVER!" Sokka boomed from low and calm to overbearing exclamation. Aang almost fell backwards in surprise; luckily he didn't, since all the ropes would have made righting himself a little difficult.

"A lost Airbender is enough, but surviving falling into the ocean during a storm, falling from the sky? Not to mention that signal you sent. Are you working for the Prince directly, or the Fire Navy?" Sokka demanded, pointing an accusing finger; he had a sly smile that perked up his mustache, pleased at having 'figured it out'.

"What Prince?" Aang asked. Between the various royal families there were a lot of them.

"You know which," Sokka pressed, crossing his arms.

"No I don't," Aang corrected.

"The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko," an older warrior spoke up.

"Bato, I'm asking the questions," Sokka protested.

"Zuko, don't you mean Azulon?" Aang was getting confused. Had he been rescued by crazy people?

The tent went quiet as even Sokka was at a loss for words.

"How long would you say you were in that iceberg?" Bato queried.

"Oh come, on you can't be buying his story!" Sokka whined, smacking his face.

"And your theory is that he froze himself to lie in wait until you blew up an iceberg with a grenade tossed around by your 'prey'?" another warrior spoke up.

"The Fire Lord is the Uncle of Lies! They will go to absurd lengths to get what they want. Besides, he can't be an Airbender, end of story," Sokka insisted, trying to regain control of the situation.

"I can prove it, untie me and I'll show you some airbending," Aang offered. He could demonstrate his breath-based techniques still, but he didn't want to put out their fire or something. The young monk's attention was deserted when he heard a familiar crunch outside. Sokka was oblivious to this and faint cries of sentries as he was caught up in his moment.

"Aha! You just want us to untie you so you can unleash your fiendish plan. Well too bad for you, nothing gets by Sokka of the South," the young war leader declared as the sky bison stuck its massive head through the entryway behind him.

He did take notice of Aang's joyful expression and his men's stunned looks, all directed behind him.

"There's something bad behind me, isn't there?" Sokka ground out. As Bato nodded, shocked at the sight, Sokka thought to himself mutinously:

'The universe…'

"Appa!" Aang cheered.

_The Ship:_

The dark was gathering as the light faded. Save for the sentries, the crew had retreated from the coming polar night. Or so it might seem – more than one person wandered the gathering chill of their own will.

Katara knew she should head inside; the night was falling and the cold would grow fiercer. But that light, she couldn't get it out of her mind – could it really be the Avatar? The Prince's search had not raised her own hopes; if the Avatar was out there why did he hide when the people needed him so desperately? What was better, for him to be long dead, or alive and not caring?

"You'll catch your death, dancer," a deep voice purred. She shuddered; something about his voice always made her feel dirty. His eyes and a dozen little things told her what he wanted as she turned to regard Lee.

She couldn't help but be reminded of her mother's killer – it wasn't how he looked, and even his voice lacked that same cold focus. Rather, he held himself with that same unnerving entitlement.

"This is my home, I know how to survive," Katara answered.

"Home? Looks more like hell. Bet the best thing to ever happen to you was getting dragged off to a proper land. Even your kin left this waste of space," Lee spat, looking past her at the polar landscape.

'Your kind stole me; you drove them away. You never even wanted this land, so why fight for it?' Katara seethed, trying to contain her fury. The smile as he leaned in closer showed her failure.

"Still a defiant wench; not surprising. All this time and no bastard – the Prince's seed is as weak as he is. Perhaps a real man would set you to rights?" his breath was hot on her face.

They were standing next to a puddle, melted by heat venting from the ship, she could… no, her trump card couldn't be wasted; life gave no second chances. The mad Waterbender had been right about that much.

"The Prince would kill you," she warned him. It was a humiliating threat, but it was the smart option. He laughed and she smelled the rice wine now. The General had opened rations for the cold, and this one had taken advantage. She looked to the sentries staring out to sea not far off; if they heard they deemed not to care. Hardly surprising for Firebenders.

"Let him try, he's weak. The Fire Lord would reward me for clearing the way for the Azure Dragon," the tipsy man declared. That dragon would find the worst way possible to kill him, but that wasn't a threat she could use.

"And General Iroh?" she offered. That seemed to cut through his alcohol addled mind. He took a step back and frowned; yes, the General was not something he could so easily dismiss.

"You want it; we'll see you dance," he seethed, before turning and stomping away.

Katara let out sigh of relief, and found her hands balled into fists. Invoking Firebenders to save herself. She had fallen low.

Looking to the horizon as an angry tear rolled down her cheek, she offered up sincere prayer for the first time since she realized no one was coming to rescue her.

X X X

Aang could hear the Water Tribe warriors conversing on Appa's saddle from his perch on the bison's head. For the moment he tuned them out; it sounded rude phrased thus, but Aang needed to meditate, find his center in the face of this horrid day.

A hundred years, more even, and it was all written in blood, blood and fire. He had known what was happening in the world that night so long ago. But he had not truly believed one of the nations would shatter the peace. He had visited all the nations and made friends in his short life. Why would they go to war? The world was so much better in harmony than discord.

Yet it had happened, and he hadn't been there. The bitterness in Bato's voice when telling the story, those words stood out.

"When the world needed him most, he vanished," the warrior had practically spat. The Avatar, the living embodiment of human unity and harmony, an object of contempt. A reminder of promises broken, tragedies not averted.

And now Aaang was breaking his own personal vow to never fight if he could help it. He had asked the warriors to try and not kill and they had looked at him with such incomprehension.

Another sin – his absence had made these men, who he could not dismiss as corrupt or ignorant, into willing killers. He offered his aid, claiming it was the Airbender way to repay a disservice by doing a favor. Which wasn't a lie, but not exactly the truth.

The truth was he could help them, so he would; it didn't make up for what he feared his running away had done, but mountains are made of small rocks.

He didn't dare dwell on the full implications, he who shoulders the mountain will be crushed; Bumi had once said something to that affect.

So for now, get this Katara quickly to end the fight quickly. What comes after that, comes after that.

"Aang, the ship," Bato called out, softly but firmly. The Avatar opened his eyes; he was very late, but he was here in spite of everything.

X X X

Zuko knew he should sleep. Tomorrow they would land ad search for the source of the light, the Avatar. Uncle had his doubts, as did the crew, but Zuko held none. Uncle had taught him to trust his gut in addition to wisdom, and Azula had endorsed instinct to accompany cunning. When two geniuses that disagreed on so much agreed, he saw it as the best endorsement under the heavens.

The Avatar was near; he knew this and had no need to justify it.

Tomorrow he would either find the Avatar or a clue on where to go next. That light had to be significant; the Avatar wouldn't send up such beacons lightly.

It was written Roku glowed as he shamed Sozin – Zuko was wary of facing that kind of power. But fear was not something he could afford, the only acceptable outcomes required him facing and capturing the Avatar.

Yet here he was, prowling the observation deck when he should be sleeping. The night had a restless feel; he wasn't the only one either, he had glanced the slave storming down a corridor.

Quite hypocritically, the Prince thought she should try to be a bit less intense. Everyone seemed to agree that wasn't healthy.

"Enemy, port!" a shout rang through the night. Zuko whirled and rushed to the railing leaning over it to see. Sure enough something was coming in fast, dark, and… leaving no wake in the water? What waterbending was this?

The form drew up to the deck's level, bathing it in the night light and the deck lanterns.

The men cried out 'monster', but a wide-eyed Zuko knew it immediately. A sky bison, the extinct Bending Animals that perished on the same day their masters were wiped from the face of the world.

He vaguely recalled how the true history ascribed more Firebender deaths to the enraged bison herds than the Air Nomads themselves. But he was grinning ear to ear as he ran to the ladder.

A sky bison! No doubt now – his prey had come right to him.

The crew on the deck scattered as the bison landed with a large thud. As several soldiers charged forward, weapons drawn, the beast spun around with a speed defying its size, and swiftly lifted its tail, then brought it down, unleashing a blast of wind that knocked the soldiers off their feet. As they attempted to recollect themselves, several people dressed in the attire of Water Tribe warriors jumped off the saddle on the bison's back, followed by a young boy in orange and yellow robes.

Zuko was excited. It wasn't the usual mix of anticipation and dread he had learned from battle, or even what he recalled from happier times. He felt as if his armor might fall away from his body vibrating as he hastily descended the exterior ladder.

"Avatar!" Zuko bellowed almost joyously as he hit the deck feet first.

The boy turned when he called his title, surprised but not surprised. He didn't know how, but this was him. Flesh and blood, right before him. His men collected themselves as he walked amongst them. The Prince had an uncharacteristic air about him, the typical sullenness lifted.

He wasn't going to get away… what would Azula do?

"Avatar, I am Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Ozai, and descendant of Agni," Zuko declared. The battle halted, both sides feeling some sacred significance to the moment. For the Firebenders, they could truly believe him the brother of his sister, for that moment at least.

"Wait, Avatar? ! What? !" Sokka being an exception.

"I'm Aang, pleased to meet you," Aang answered. He maintained a defensive stance, though he did smile and hold up a hand in greeting. A hopeful/delusional part of him still wanted this to be resolved peacefully – princes were trained to be diplomatic right?

"You're just a child," Zuko stated undiplomatically. Aang felt the wind go out of sails at that remark.

"Well, you're just a… umm," Aang searched for a comeback, studying the handsome young prince in fine armor. The prince cocked an eyebrow, as if wondering where Aang was going with it. But the moment passed – as swift as a snake, the Wandering Prince was in motion, sending a fireball at his prey. Aang went under it, then into the air.

"Aang, the plan!" Bato called from somewhere. Aang saw an opening and zipped through the Firebenders into the open hatch. Slamming the metal door shut, he pulled down the latch and gave a sigh of relief. Hearing the sounds of the battle meters away though, he turned to look down the corridor. He had to find Katara quick and end this.

X X X

"Get that hatch open!" Zuko roared at the soldier struggling with the door as he stalked over.

The Avatar was on his ship; he had waited too long to let opportunity slip through his fingers. And an Airbender in a structure was at a disadvantage – their avoid-and-evade style would be limited in cramped quarters.

The soldier stepped aside for the Prince, who considered the door before assuming a stance. Hardly practical, but speed was of the essence.

Instinct made him duck forward, a few hairs falling from his head as something clanged into the hatch. He glanced to the fallen projectile; a metal boomerang, he had seen its like in the war trophies of the palace. Southern Tribe, naturally.

"Don't go chasing boys when there are men to deal with, but I guess it's natural for the family of mass murderers," he recognized the loud tribesman's voice. Sure enough, he turned to see the man with the stupid mustache standing over a pair of his troops, looking quite pleased with himself.

"The Avatar is my mission, leave now and live," Zuko told him. Beneath the forced clam his rage was building; he would not be denied or delayed after all these years, not when Azula was the prize.

"Weren't you listening? I'm Sokka of the South! Messing with Fire Nation plans is my thing," Sokka grinned, drawing an Earth Kingdom-style short sword and a crude grenade.

"All you are is about to die," Zuko growled, throwing a fire stream at the warrior. Sokka dodged expertly, managing to light his fuse in the bargain.

"Get a writer pretty boy, your lines need work!" Sokka jeered, throwing the grenade.

X X X

Aang was starting to panic as he whizzed through the bowels of the ship. Sure he was making good time, and he had yet to meet anyone to stop him, but there was an unforeseen problem.

Where was Katara kept? What a fine thing to have the time and means, but not the knowledge! Wasn't there a metaphor for this? Why couldn't they have a map hung on the walls or something?

Oh, yeah, warship. Not exactly expecting visitors – well, not friendly ones at least.

Stopping at a fork in the corridor, Aang glanced to the left and right, hoping something would point him in the right direction. As it happened, to his left an old man sprinted into view, buckling his armor on.

'Directions!' Aang thought joyously. Unfolding his staff again he was in the old man's face as the elder turned to see him. Aang held his staff under the old Firebender's bearded chin; the way he held himself made his status as a bender clear.

It was shameful to hold an elder like this, especially since there had been no attack against him or anyone else yet from the man. But to end the fighting quickly Aang simply resolved to meditate on his breach later.

"Katara's room is next right, three flights up the stairs to your left. Go straight, take the third right, and she's behind the one across from the door with the royal seal," the old man told him, gesturing to indicate the directions.

'That was easier than I thought,' Aang blinked.

"Thank you," Aang bowed his head politely before withdrawing his staff and propelling down the corridor, following the directions.

Iroh smiled, watching him go.

"An Airbender, after all this time…" he shook his head, smiling. A distant explosion brought his previous engagement back to mind.

X X X

Aang reached the directed door in short order, and couldn't resist some satisfaction at the close quarter maneuvering. He hadn't earned his arrow so young just because he was the Avatar.

Yes, across from the door with the Fire Nation royal seal – despite the circumstances, the familiar seal was a bit of a comfort in this strange world he had woken to. But why the unmarked door, wasn't important stuff usually labeled? He had heard the Earth Kingdom's big shots had lots of very big fancy doors.

Oh, yeah, Prince's lover – Sokka had been very upset about that part.

It was only as Aang opened the door that it occurred to him this might be a trap the old Firebender had led him into.

He took a step back when he realized a girl was getting ready to attack him.

Then he took a look at the girl.

Aang was young, uninitiated in many things, and the Airbender way would prefer many of those initiations never come to pass in favor of loftier interests. But there were certain things no amount of discretion could totally thwart. Gazing dumbly at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even more than a perfectly executed triple reverse axle on an air scooter, Aang was struck with his first smitten.

And he had it bad. So it fell to a frowning and confused Katara to straighten up and look the strange pale boy over. His small stature and strange clothes made him more resemble a Fire Nation jester than anything else. Well, he wasn't Lee, so that was a point in his favor. And why was his head shaven… were those tattoos?

"You're… not a pirate," Katara decided, stepping up to Aang. Glued to the spot, he found himself level with something that did not allow her words to fully snap his brain into alignment.

"I'm not," he said almost like a question. Katara squinted at his tattoos, something tickling in her mind, a forgotten memory just barely in reach.

"Who are you?" she pressed. She meant more broadly "what".

"I'm Aang, hi," the Avatar answered truthfully but unhelpfully.

"So you are. Why are you here Aang?" Katara probed gently, wondering if he was an idiot. Harsh life aside, she still had a soft spot for the less fortunate, albeit a bit smaller of a spot. Luckily for the young Air Nomad, he knew the answer to that one.

"Sokka sent me," he answered dreamily. His face was grabbed and he was ripped from happy vibes to her leaning down to face him.

"Sokka! He's here! ?" Katara yelled in his face. It was unbelievable, her brother here; was she being rescued? Of course she was, why else would this kid be here, and Sokka…

Was her brother actually saving her? It seemed ridiculous, like something from the stories she loved as a little girl in the South.

But here she was, and she had known there was a battle.

A battle; if Sokka was fighting…

This wasn't just a chance at freedom; her brother was in danger. Grabbing Aang by the wrist, she ran down the corridor with him in tow. No need to pack even if there was time, she decided as Aang tried to tell her something.

X X X

'Smoke!' Zuko cursed to himself, trying to glare through the dark vapor.

Sokka the Trickster certainly lived up to his reputation. Zuko was certain he could destroy this annoyance to the Fire Nation head on, and he imagined his opponent agreed. What he thought were grenades were smoke bombs, and he was crippled by the lack of sight.

Sokka struck from the smoke, trying to take him down with one blow and then retreating, evading Zuko's counterattacks. At least the fool had lost his boomerang; apparently the last time Zuko deflected it the infernal weapon went overboard. The warrior's cussing at the loss had nearly cost him his life. And resulted in Zuko setting one of his own soldiers on fire.

Firebenders were said to be more resilient to heat than other humans; more relevantly, any decent Firebender was conditioned to not have their eyes hurt by the smoke that inevitably followed them. But it did nothing to clear his vision, and he dared not strike out blind.

"Are you afraid to face me? ! Some great hero of the Water Tribe," Zuko called out. Flinging insults wasn't something he thought highly of, but Azula thought goading opponents a valid tactic.

Besides, while the man who thwarted the Siege of the North would normally be a grand prize, the Avatar himself was Zuko's objective. Uncle wouldn't approve, but Zuko would bend his honor to meet his ends at this point.

Wait, listen, feel the heat in the air. The meditation technique turned into detection; Uncle had never spoken of using it in a fight though.

Left.

As before, he parried the strike with his gauntlet, using it to deflect the blow rather than take it. Not as successful this time though – his opponent anticipated this and the blade bit through, if only a little.

But he had anticipated enough to counterattack as he took the blow. No time to gather a proper fire blast, just a meager coating of fire as he struck Sokka in the gut.

With a cry of pain and surprise Sokka stumbled back, still keeping hold of his sword. Zuko should have used his own swords; keeping them in his cabin rather than on his person made this much harder than it should have been.

Sokka began to rise to see Zuko standing over him, arms held ready for a fire blast that would finish him.

"Surrender or die," Zuko told the erstwhile hero of the enemy. It was only a formality; he never expected this man to surrender. The Prince did not enjoy killing, but dead enemies seldom return to trouble you, and he needed to tend to the Avatar.

The smoke had been clearing, now it was blown away as a gust of wind struck Zuko in the back and sent him hurtling over the downed warrior.

Zuko landed flat on his back, his armor scrapping on the deck. Pushing himself up, he stopped as he found himself looking down Sokka's blade; the tables had turned.

"Sometimes the universe does love me," Sokka grinned. Killing a Fire Nation royal wasn't on his to do list… what kind of ransom do you get for a Prince these days, he wondered?

"Not tonight. Drop it," Sokka froze as he felt a metal tip press lightly into the back of his neck.

Zuko nodded to the soldier as Sokka tossed his sword aside and the Prince pulled himself up.

He could see the Avatar standing before the hatchway with Katara in tow. What was she doing? An escape attempt? Not that it mattered; he had the Avatar and the ideal way to catch an Airbender – their insistence on life's sanctity.

"Avatar! Give yourself up or this man dies," Zuko declared. More soldiers were gathering, the remaining Water Tribe warriors standing warily as their leader was held at spear point.

"Don't you dare!" Sokka growled. But not at the Prince – he was threatening the Avatar.

"Sire!" a soldier shouted. The urgency in his voice made Zuko turn his head, and his eyes snapped into saucers as a massive water whip knocked aside the knot of soldiers and himself.

Sokka was also knocked down by the force of the water, but unlike the Fire Nation men he was swiftly pulled to his feet.

Katara stalked up to Lee as the man who had just held her brother at spear point cradled his head. Her heart was pounding so hard from fear and anger she could practically feel the blood flowing through her. Perhaps even more than that, she had finally struck back – she had taken their moment of victory just as they had taken so much from her.

The water had been ice she melted on fury-fueled skill; she had felt like she could have split an iceberg in that moment. It must have shown on her face, because when her most despised tormentor looked up, recognition was swiftly replaced by terror. He raised a hand and opened his mouth.

She didn't let him speak; she pulled up a wave with that same raw emotion stripping the deck of water, and cast him the short distance needed to send him into the polar sea.

"A Waterbender?" she heard the Prince ponder. He was on his feet again; he was a level above his men, after all.

"Yes, you really should have paid some attention, your majesty," Katara grinned. Prince Zuko scowled, but with his men lying about in a heap and Water Tribe warriors around him, she no longer had to care what this man thought.

"Good to have you back, now let's-" Sokka began. He was interrupted when whips of fire came down around the Prince, forcing his men back. Everyone's attention went to the hatch – the Dragon of the West had arrived, and he didn't look happy.

Aang saw this as a good chance to leave.

"Appa!" the Avatar called out, and the bison swept down to land on the deck. The Water Tribe warriors wasted no time; they hadn't come to take the ship, and they knew who this man was. Katara marveled at the strange beast before glancing to the General. His stony gaze turned to her and gave the slightest nod.

Feeling as light as air, she ran to the beast and accepted Aang's hand helping her into the saddle.

"NO!" The Prince cried out. Dashing through his uncle's dying flames he fired off a series of blasts at the bison as it lifted from the deck. In one arcing swing, the Avatar let loose a windblast that extinguished or diverted all of Zuko's attacks.

"Uncle! Together! Bring it down!" Zuko ordered his uncle. It was unseemly, but his chance was slipping away!

Iroh rose to the occasion – after all, he was certain it wouldn't work. They performed the dual kata and let loose a massive fireball. As it hurtled toward the bison and its cargo, the Avatar leapt clear of the bison and was lost from their sight. Again the rush of wind and the fireball hit the ocean, raising an impossible steam from the waters.

It cleared to reveal empty skies. The Prince ran to the edge of the deck, frantically searching the horizon. The Avatar was gone.

X X X

"Katara! I knew it was you!" Sokka yelled as he embraced his sister. He'd known when he saw her on deck, but only now could the two truly be reunited, in the cramped quarters of Appa's saddle. Though he noted it not as crowded as when they had come.

But they had won, and they had brought back the Avatar, the warriors thought as Appa sailed over the ice flows under the starry sky. The resentment might return come morning, but tonight the hero had returned to save the day after all.

"Sokka, what's that on your lip?" Katara asked, smiling finally as she examined her brother. Sokka's eye twitched, pushing her to arm's length as he held her shoulders.

"Are you joking? ! We don't see each other for years, I go to war, you get enslaved, and I rescue you, and the first thing you do is make fun of my mustache! ?" Sokka shrilly raged against the universe.

"Sokka, you never change," Katara laughed, pulling him back into a hug.

"It's a perfectly good mustache," Sokka grumbled over her shoulder.

Aang smiled along with the warriors – he had failed to keep people from dying, but he had done something good tonight, there was no doubt on that.

X X X

"Prince Zuko you need to calm down," Iroh held up his hands. The two royals stood on the observation deck – or rather, he stood while his nephew stalked around with barely contained fury. He was certain steam would be coming from his nephew's mouth soon enough at this rate.

"Calm down? He was here, Uncle, the Avatar after all these years, a century! And he slipped through my fingers! We need to start searching before he gets away!" Prince Zuko bellowed.

"CALM DOWN. A raging fire is good to no one, especially its bender," Iroh intoned. Reminded of whom he was yelling at, the Prince stopped and turned his attention, not calmed but at least listening.

"The ship is ready to move but that is all. We lost four men and soon it will be five. That isn't speaking of the wounded – would you fight veterans and a Waterbender in their homeland?" the Dragon of the West demanded.

Zuko whirled and grabbed the rails, glaring over the icy sea. The Trickster was infamous for his traps and irregular tactics; this raid could have been about luring him into a trap.

'As if I was important enough,' Zuko huffed to himself. His sister was the object of veneration to his people and hatred to the enemy. Her fame was well deserved; she was the most worthy woman to walk the world after all. He idly wondered if Father would even ransom him if it came to that.

"Also, the Avatar is revealed, secrecy kept him safe but that won't work if the Fire Nation searches the South Pole in force," Iroh continued. That was speculation on his part – he wasn't entirely sure that boy was the Avatar. There could be other surviving Airbenders. Hiding from a world at war was in character for their tragic people. Not that he blamed them; after the massacre, surviving at all would be their goal, not revenge.

The words seemed to have an effect. His nephew straightened and released the rail. After a moment more staring, Zuko crossed his hands behind his back and let out a long breath. When he turned, the rage was gone, but the determined fires were shining brighter than ever in his eyes.

Iroh resisted the urge to step back. Zuko walked past him and the spell of nostalgia was broken, but for a moment it had been a young Ozai he had seen standing before him.

"You're right Uncle, he will run for the Remnant, and with a sky bison we must intercept him, as pursuit is futile. Send out the hawks; my rank and royal order gives me authority, whatever the men think. We will be ready and waiting for the Avatar – Azula is not the only one who can out think her opponent," Zuko smiled. It wasn't a pleasant expression, Iroh noted.

The Crown Prince stalked into the ship with a purposeful stride. No doubt to compose his orders and consult his maps for this trap he was hatching.

"Well, so much for setting him up with Katara," Iroh sighed. The Prince didn't even care enough to get angry about her being a secret bender. Best not let that get around; if people called his nephew foolish for missing that… well, no reason to throw coal on a wild fire.

_Royal Palace, Fire Nation: _

Azula had come to realize that even when you master something, it does not always make it enjoyable. Mingling was one of those things. She felt as disgusted and ill at ease here as she did at the Fire Academy for Girls socials. Soldiers made for better company – Earth Kingdom soldiers, she had long since decided.

The fact that one day she would have to navigate these waters constantly on her brother's behalf made her down her drink a bit quicker than was warranted.

Still, it was nice to be back in the palace. Her HQ was more secure, but the opulence of the palace was where she had begun and, along with Zuko, that made it about as sacred as any site to her mind.

And the palace was opulent tonight; Father was pulling out the stops for this celebration. That was hardly unusual though, as the growth of the royal family was a big deal.

Azula deposited her empty glass on a passing server's tray, opting out of selecting a new glass.

The banquet proper had yet to begin; now was the time of mingling and the eating of stuff carried on trays.

If she had to endure any more repetitive war stories featuring Uncle she might dig up certain officers' graves and ask if she could switch places. And she couldn't even brush the annoying people off!

That had been Uncle's mistake; he had never been popular with the court, holding a warrior's contempt for the grey beards who preferred High Command to the front and the gaggles of ministers and clan representatives. Which had been fine when he was the darling of the realm and the soldiers in the field. It was no accident that no one who mattered questioned her father's ascension despite its irregularities.

They had feared and hated the Dragon of the West, but when they saw his weakness, like sharks drawn to blood they had not hesitated.

Which meant in addition to following in her uncle's footsteps despite a war not lending itself to grand conquest, she had to beat Father at his own game while fighting a war.

Fortunately she was herself – for anyone else she would consider the task impossible.

"Oh, isn't it wonderful? !" Ty Lee cheered, popping up next to Azula. While Azula wore her dress armor befitting rank along with her royal insignia, Ty Lee was wearing a formal cut of her pink style. Showing stomach at an occasion like this was a virtual social crime, but she was with Royal General Azula, so all was forgiven in advance. Not like the young men were offended… or the old men for that matter, Azula thought.

She could see Ty Lee's young admirers waiting in the wings to resume fawning over her friend. At least the older men had the decency to leer from afar – these boys should be sent back to their mothers till they learned to think less with their rods.

Then again, they were smart enough to not approach the Azure Dragon with lust filled minds, so not complete fools.

"Azula," Ty Lee pouted as Azula ignored her question to try and kill her admirers with glares. Ty Lee could not fully understand her friend's aversion to attention; attention was the basis of interacting and interaction led to friendship and most good things in life. Perhaps it was because she preferred Zuko's attention, Ty Lee wondered?

"Well, Father certainly pulled out the stops. Still, I fail to see how it's sensible to pull me and so many fine officers from the war just to spend a night together," Azula answered offhandedly. Well, to be fair, it wasn't a frivolous waste; the assembled officers would meet with the High Command in a conference to take some use from this gathering.

"Not the party silly! You're a big sister now!" Ty Lee laughed, initiating her bear-killing glomp before the Princess could defend herself.

'What an inglorious death, Father didn't even have to pay for an assassin,' Azula thought in the embrace before she was allowed to breathe again.

"Half sister," Azula muttered. Ty Lee frowned, which was hypocritical, seeing as the girl had no use for her own sisters. Hardly surprising, since Agni had dolls on the mind with that lot – it was unnatural, their resemblances. Save for Ty Lee they matched fairly well in personality as well, perfect polite proper aristocrats.

She could forgive the girl her strangeness; distinction came to the Azure Dragon from birth, her yojimbo had to embrace all manner of oddity to separate herself from being part of a set.

So despising her siblings in all but name, Azula saw little ground for Ty Lee to disapprove of her own animosity. The child was a threat, a gauntlet thrown down by her father in their oh so secret war.

Though it would be an excuse…

"Ty Lee, I do believe you are right," Azula answered, turning a smile on her friend. She gave the girl no chance to reply, rolling onward like an armored charge.

"I am an elder sibling and it would be shameful for me to meet my new sister for the first time in such a public venue. Something more personal is called for," Azula declared loud enough for those nearby to pick up, but not a true exclamation.

Ty Lee smiled at her friend getting into the spirit. She may have feared being part of her sisters' aura but she still loved them. Really, she did.

Azula wound through the crowd to the grand doors… it occurred to her she had never seen them closed. What purpose is a door that never closes?

For all her smoothness, her departure did not go unnoticed as she plied what she needed to know from the guards and departed.

A General and a Colonel watched her go. They looked to be kin, and the matching sideburn hairstyles proclaimed it so. The General, with his grey hair and lined face, sipped his drink.

"I thought she would be a disappointment after the stories," the Colonel admitted. The General shifted his attention without moving his head.

"She is as you expected nephew?" he asked.

"Well no, I mean she is impressive, but she…" the Colonel tried to answer his uncle.

"You expected a hero and found a monster instead.

"Don't worry, everyone who matters knows what she is. An unnatural creature, to be sure. She mastered the basics of Firebending when most are still forbidden to bend without supervision. Her intelligence is unnerving, and her cunning more so, one so young should not know so much. And the blue fire… and a girl at the last.

"She's not like us nephew, she is Agni's monster. A blessing to be sure – to have a monster on your side is a boon from Agni on high.

"You must speak with her tonight, put fear in its place so you can reach for opportunity," the uncle advised his nephew. Ty Lee listened before melting back into the background, her face cheery as her eyes saddened.

X X X

The nursery; it hadn't changed in ages, much less since her own vague memories. Children were kept away from the throne room and centers of power. The palace laws gave little allowance for ignorance, so for their sakes those too young to hold themselves properly were shunted to the side. It was kind, in an uncaring sort of way.

Yet while Roku destroyed much, this area survived intact. The true history claimed Avatar Roku as having no small amount of compassion, and he would have known the lay of the palace.

But thoughts of dead Avatars did not concern her; that was her brother's song. She had business with her sister. The wrinkled old woman in pink and black sitting next to the bassinet wasn't Lo or Li. Azula was happy they weren't being shared, but also saw it as an insult to people she regarded as valuable.

The woman caught the order in her eyes and scuttled off like the dried beetle she reminded Azula of. A downgrade – the elderly twins would not be so easily moved from a royal duty.

Yet now she had no obstacles, and pride left no choice but to walk over and take her look. She could not understand where this uncertainty was coming from.

Looking down into the bassinet she found herself underwhelmed. The tiny pink thing had tiny clothes befitting its rank, but the as of yet unnamed infant was as unimpressive as its kind always were. Not that she had much experience with the like.

Thankfully it was asleep; she knew enough to know they could be quite loud and did not understand an order to be quiet.

"Was I ever truly so tiny and dependent?" Azula whispered, narrowing her eyes examine her sister. Yes, was the honest answer – she had once been as dependent on her own mother as this one was. Idle curiosity had her run a callused fingertip along its brow.

Infants were known to die suddenly, royalty was no exception, would her mother have quietly ended her had she known what the years to come would bring?

'I could end this threat easily enough,' the thought played across her mind without fanfare. Her finger stopped as her eyes sprang wide.

"What?" the shocked whisper escaped clenched teeth. Where had that thought come from? She wouldn't… no, her mother had been wrong, she wasn't truly…

Her thoughts spiraled downward in confusion as she scrambled for purchase in her own head. Her mother's voice echoing in her ears she was oblivious to all, until the spell was broken.

A tiny hand around her outstretched finger and a gurgle brought her back. Blinking away the chaos, already shoving the lapse away from herself, she saw the infant was awake. It regarded her with curious eyes, the eyes of a mother they didn't share. Azula resisted the urge to pull back when her finger was tugged and the baby began to suck on it.

"How do I taste?" Azula asked, baffled by the situation. The babe looked up from its prize at the noise and released her. The Azure Dragon received a gurgling smile as she cleaned her finger on a kerchief.

"To your liking then," Azula concluded. She heard someone coming down the hallway and was grateful – time to go. Yet as she reached the door she looked back; the fear was solely hers this time.

She closed the door gently behind her, and turned to meet her stepmother's approach. The woman was beautiful, but Azula was unimpressed; it was a very thin beauty, the kind that took so much effort to create. The eyes were as full of suspicion as ever – no, they held anger at the moment.

Coward; she actually brought a pair of guards and her crone?

"My sister seems in good order, Fire Lady. I think it's time I returned to the feast though," Azula informed them with perfect politeness. They entered the nursery as she walked away, as if afraid she had some ill intent.

They obviously did not know whom they were dealing with. Good enough – they would learn when it pleased her for them to know. Smiling sincerely and not without warmth, Azula made her way back to the viper's nest. She wondered what name her father had chosen.

* * *

BUMIAKE:

The Mad King of Omashu cackled as he read the report. His assistant/partner in crime joined in on the much maligned self expression.

"What are we laughing about?" Toph asked while they caught their breath.

"See for yourself," Bumi told her, tossing the scroll to the blind girl. She glared at the crazy old man, who after a few moments frowned.

"Oh, right, blind. My old friend Aang turned up, and he's coming for a visit. We simply must throw him a special party," Bumi declared.

"The special parties like you hold for the soldiers, or the kind for diplomats?" Toph asked. Both were amusing, but the amount of fruit required varied.

"The kind we hold for old friends that don't write for a hundred years – get my tailor, this calls for a new outfit. Brush up on your meek-slash-rude servant girl routine," Bumi started to make a mental list of ingredients for the perfect "Welcome back jerk, but I love you anyway" party.

"No Melon Lord?" Toph pouted.

"Next time; Aang wouldn't be able to handle the Melon Lord.

"Ah, I remember the first time I met Aang; I thought, there is a man who knows about hair! So many men waste so much time on their hair, and when they get old live in fear of loosing it. But here he goes and just cut it all down like a Firebender in a forest, clear-cut!

"Of course I was less impressed when I found out it was just an Airbender thing. But hair can't be denied; even in the pursuit of enlightenment, the monks all cultivated bizarre beards and frightening mustaches.

"I once encountered an Airbender without facial hair, and he had monstrous eyebrows. I thought he was being attacked by poisoned caterpillars, so I threw rocks at his eyebrows. Airbenders are supposed to avoid and evade. It was his fault anyway for forcing his hair to such extreme measures.

"Anyway, Father threw me in the dungeon again, which is how I discovered-"

"What does this have to do with Aang?" Toph asked.

"Aang? Oh yes, Aang! When I first met Aang I was a pretty young girl eking out an existence on the streets of Omashu, which was pronounced with more emphasis on the 'Shu' then. Misogyny is an ugly thing you know," Bumi ranted as Toph laughed, enjoying the latest version of the Aang story.

**AN:**

**What can I say? I hope the next update comes sooner, sorry for the wait.**


	8. Plans & Premonitions

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I would like to think if I did thee would be no energy bending deus ex machina, and that Azula would have gotten a more explored ending than just leaving her weeping with a hand wave asylum mention. You do not do that with one of the best characters in the series!

But then again the are rich and successful, while I am myself.

_Betaed by:_ Zim'smostloyalservant.

* * *

**Plans and Premonitions**

Katara watched mountaintops pass her by as they rode over the clouds. She resisted the urge to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Looking over to where Sokka sat, one hand firmly latcheded on the saddle, another not far from a belt knife, reaffirmed it enough. Who told him a mustache was a good idea?

It was all just so surreal. She had given up hope of rescue long ago. As she had been carted up to the Fire Nation capital and seen the massive defenses, as she recalled. Katara had been too jaded to seriously consider it after leaving with the Prince either, as mostly it would be a switch of captors.

But now she was free! The Fire Nation for the first time since she was a child had no power over her. And Sokka of all people here now. But of course, as unbelievable as her brother was, her eyes drifted to the boy in strange clothes at the reins of the sky bison.

She knew about Air Nomads, from the stories passed down through her tribe and from the Prince's scrolls. She had seen the Western Air Temple and tried to understand her own bending through their scrolls.

But still, even when he had appeared in front of her, she hadn't guessed until it was laid bare. If rescue had been laughable, he was impossible.

And he was the Avatar. She felt she should be giddy about it, the protector of the world had finally returned, and he had even begun his task by saving her.

But it was just hard to react to.

'Am I really that jaded, more like the Prince and less like I should be?' she wondered. Her role had been nothing but a tag along, irrelevant really. Now it felt as if she was caught up in one of the legends, a great tale unfolding. What place did she even deserve in it?

"The Southern Air Temple; it's time I met someone," the Avatar spoke up, guiding Appa towards majestic towers rising from the clouds.

_Later:_

"HELLO? !" Aang called as they stepped through the fancy door. Katara looked up at the high vaulted ceiling, and took a reflexive step back, seeing the multitude of figures on the higher levels.

"Statues," Sokka commented. Katara saw he was right; she hoped he was just stating a fact rather than reassuring her. She was a tough escaped slave, not a damsel, after all.

"Wow, I had no idea we had a place like this," the Avatar commented, inspecting a statue Katara assumed to be an air nomad woman. Strange haircut, she noted.

"Surprised the Fire Nation didn't break in; I mean, if I found a big fancy door I would break it down to see what was on the other side. Not that a room full of statues is my idea of treasure. Now, a library of super Avatar secrets, that might be the ticket," Sokka mused.

"I guess the door was just that good. Hey, they're arranged in the Avatar cycle," the Avatar realized, following their spiral pattern. Looking over the vast stone assemblage, it hit Katara why this room would be so relevant to a young Avatar.

"These are your past lives," Katara spoke up. They shared a look, Aang awed then happy at the thought, while Sokka frowned thoughtfully. Katara did not notice him picking out Firebenders in the line.

"Someone clearly had a _liiittle _too much time on their hands. I mean sure, oodles of neat statues, fantastic. But I can't see what good it does us Aang."

Katara sadly agreed. She would guess a priest or shaman would have used this room to teach Aang his legacy before he began his journey, meeting himself after a fashion. Even if the Fire Nation hadn't touched this sacred site, their reach had still robbed it of purpose. Aang seemed to ignore their gloom, making his way to the center of the spiral to stand at the room's center, looking at the statue next to him – a regally attired Firebender with a long beard and crowned topknot.

"Avata-"

"Avatar Roku," Sokka supplied, stepping up to the statue.

"Right!" Aang chimed, until he saw the scowl and hard eyes on Sokka.

"He destroyed the old Fire Nation royal palace and forced Fire Lord Sozin to end the first Fire-Earth Conflict. He spared Sozin's life and earned the title Roku the Merciful," Sokka recited, stepping up to look the statue in the face. Aang smiled at the story, while Katara watched her brother warily.

Sokka spat in the statue's face. Aang's jaw dropped.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted. Sokka stepped back and glared at the flabbergasted Aang.

"It's because of Roku's mercy the world's like this, Aang. If you want lessons, learn from Kyoshi, she killed her enemies," Sokka declared.

"You can't talk to the Avatar like that Sokka," Katara objected, stepping between the two.

"Why not? The Fire Nation just built a new palace, and once Roku died they went on the war path anyway," Sokka shot back. Aang stepped around Katara, getting the warrior's attention again.

"My people believe life is sacred Sokka; Roku did the right thing sparing a life. Especially the life of an enemy," Aang explained. Pulling out a cloth, he drifted up for a second to wipe Roku's face clean.

"That Airbender pacifism – look where it got your people Aang, and say that works!" Sokka shouted. He spread his arms to take in the empty temple. Aang flinched, and Sokka did as well when his own words sunk in.

Katara glared at her brother and put a hand on Aang's shoulder, but pulled it back, remembering whom this was.

"I'm, uh, well," Sokka stumbled. That had gone too far, but saying he was wrong would be a lie, he thought.

"I need to think," Aang stated. He walked out of the gallery solemnly, his usual energy absent. Sokka found himself alone with Katara, her arms crossed, a finger tapping a bicep.

"What?" Sokka demanded, pride reasserting itself. Katara raised a hand, and even as he realized what was coming he did nothing to stop her from slapping him across the face.

"Freezing seas! What was that for?" the warrior objected, putting a hand to his throbbing cheek.

"The Avatar is the savior of the Free Nations, you can't talk to him like that!" Katara shouted. Sokka's remorse finished evaporating fully, replaced by anger.

"Aang has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone! I mean, did you hear that Airbender crap? That's not what we need to beat the Fire Nation. The Azure Dragon would eat him and wash him down with tea!" Sokka objected.

"He already saved me," Katara shot back.

"What! ? I'm the only reason he's not still napping in that iceberg, I'm the one who risked everything to save you! If it weren't for me you'd still be that prince's whore!" Sokka bellowed. The last word echoed in the chamber and Sokka froze as Katara stared at him, wide eyed.

Sokka's posture drooped and he looked at his sister, mouth moving soundlessly. He didn't get a chance to find words, as she turned on the spot and stormed out of the room, trembling. She didn't let him see the tear squeezing from her eye.

Alone in the gallery, Sokka smacked himself in the face, pulling the hand down it. Letting out a deep breath, he glanced back to Roku – was the stature watching him? Nah, if it was it'd be pissed, and if anything it looked sad.

"Toph was right, my mouth can dig a hole faster than her bending," Sokka sighed. He would have to apologize, but for now it might be best to let them vent, but how long would be too long?

**X X X**_  
_

_Royal Palace, Fire Nation:_

Azula was sure to keep her expression neutral as she looked down at the campaign map. She had foregone the seat at her father's left hand to sit at the right hand foremost seat of the command table. She did not sit as second in line for the Throne, but as the most favored General.A little something she had learned about Uncle doing. Somewhat scandalous in his day, but now it was seen as a parallel with a distinguished predecessor.

'How Uncle would rage, knowing I use his legacy to further my rise,' she thought.

Still, such pleasant thoughts as vexing His Royal Kookiness could not detract from the strategy that had been laid out before them. She lifted her eyes to look at the man sitting opposite her.

And it was opposites; if she was the heroic prodigy, he was the gentleman veteran, Admiral Chang the Sea Serpent. He had been something of a rival for her Uncle ending the Earth Kingdom's last credible naval threats to the West and breaking the back of the Southern Tribes. But that had been all – the real glory was seizing territory on the Continent, and the Dragon of the West had more charisma on his worst day than this prune on his best.

If Admiral Zhao hadn't ended himself, the Sea Serpent would have been put out to pasture like her old teacher, she was sure.

But for all their differences, she saw similar unease in his mind at the plan.

"Daughter, you seem troubled," the Fire Lord spoke from behind the flames.

"My Lord Father, I concede this plan can work, but I question the course. At its core, this offensive is based on overpowering the Earth Kingdom on the seas, sky, and finally land."

"Go on."

"A direct attack plays to the strength of the Earthbenders, and they have been making advances in recent campaigns in replicating our metallurgy, closing the gap. What's more, they have been fortifying Sanin to withstand such an attack since they moved their capital there.

"Though we would achieve victory, it would be at great losses. Perhaps a more innovative approach is in order," she suggested. There were glances along the table; it was noted she was questioning her father's sponsored plan. The game was getting very dangerous – after all, ill chosen words here could end in an Agni Kai.

"Dying for the glory of the Fire Nation is the purpose of our soldiers. Perhaps you have yet to realize this in your limited experience," one of her father's senior pets snorted.

"And here I though their purpose was to be victorious. And men are so much more able to do that when they are still alive, I have found," Azula mocked with an impeccably respectful tone. The white bearded fool scowled but did nothing else.

"Do you have a proposal to counter this strategy with, General?" her father asked imperiously.

She suppressed her own scowl and pretended to study the map.

The answer was, unfortunately, no. She had been able to outmaneuver and outthink enemies despite the armed frontier the Earth Kingdom was trying to maintain. But it was still slow going; she had not even claimed a fourth of the land Uncle had. And she was the most successful one at this table!

First, everyone assumed the Comet would end the war, then they had assumed with Ba Sing Se gone the Remnant would collapse under siege. Father had thus promoted and appointed on loyalty rather than merit, this assemblage of outdated fossils, sycophants, and engineers being the result.

It surprised her that it angered her so much to see the military reduced thus. Apparently she had become a bit attached to the institution… fancy that.

"No, your Majesty, the only other option is to continue as we have, devouring their domain piece by piece," she answered.

"Perhaps the Princess fears her army is not up to the task of securing Sanin for the Fire Nation?" toady number two, the chinless wonder, commented.

"The Third Army is more than capable, it has won more glory for the Fire Nation than any other force under the banner," she answered evenly.

She could feel her father's smirk beneath his veneer of calm. He would force her to destroy her own forces with a needlessly bloody battle, and she would have to thank him for the honor of doing so publicly.

Sanin was no Ba Sing Se, but if it fell the Remnant became untenable. That desperation, along with the Blind Bandit and Mad King leading the defense…

'Set me back by years or disgraced like Uncle, well played Father. And there is also the fact I might actually be killed with those two there.'

Well, as officers joked on such situation, "At least the Avatar's still gone."

As if her thoughts were a summons, the doors to the war room opened wide. A single Royal Firebender entered and kowtowed before the assembled commanders.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" the Fire Lord demanded. His voice did not rise, but his tone made it clear the answer would decide the fate of the man who had violated protocol.

"Your Majesty, honorable and mighty commanders, I beg your pardon for disturbing your most important deliberations. A messenger hawk has brought a scroll from the Southern Raider fleet. It is marked to be delivered into the hands of the Fire Lord without delay."

The feeling of irritation and even anger at the intrusion vanished, replaced by curiosity and anxiety.

Azua's blood was freezing as her father beckoned for her to fetch the message. She retained her calm air and steady pace, resisting the urge to snatch it from his hand and rip the seal off. But no, the war room was sacred, and she was on display before men whose allegiance she would need.

Need for putting Zuko on the throne. Assuming the most obvious answer to what was in this message was a lie. Zuko had been investigating the Far South, and his death was the only matter she could think of to qualify for this kind of message.

The flames surrounding her father died down as she placed the scroll in his waiting hand. He broke it quickly but without haste, bastard.

She expected his satisfied smile so much she actually saw it, before she realized his face didn't match up to what she was really seeing. For the first time in ages, she saw confusion and honest surprise on her father's face. He wore it well and the fools behind her likely wouldn't have caught it had he not held their undivided attention.

'What in the Sunless Lands?' she thought to herself as he regained his composure and took up a look of irritation.

_Later:_

"Really, the Avatar?" Ty Lee nearly squealed in excitement. Azula sipped her tea, rolling her eyes at her friend's excitement. Her excitement was predictable; she got the same way over a pretty seashell or her favorite pastries.

"Zuko thinks so at least," Azula answered. Ty Lee looked at her, puzzled, her own tea seemingly forgotten. The two sat around a tea table that had been set up in one of the garden courtyards. Most of the flowers in the beds had died down, but the arrangement of vegetation was still pleasing.

"You don't believe you brother?" Ty Lee was shocked.

"I believe he believes it, certainly. But Zuko has been looking for so long, it's easy to see him seeing what he wants to see.

"For one, the Fire Sages have never reported a new Avatar's birth, so that means the same one from a hundred ears ago. So the boy Zuko describes doesn't match. Also, while the boy may have answered to the title, an odd lie I admit, he was only seen bending one element," Azula ticked off with her fingers, still holding the cup.

"Oh, but still, an Airbender! Zuko is so lucky!" Ty Lee cheered, then drooped a bit.

'Miss your own traveling days? I will need to find some way to brighten your mood,' Azula mused internally.

"Yes, as I said myself after the Generals tore apart Zuko's 'Avatar', an Airbender still warrants our attention. I admit the idea that a people who specialized in avoiding and evading threats had been hunted to extinction has never quite struck me as plausible. Slaughtered, yes, but the idea they were all caught… no plan ever works that well. If even mine don't, that must have also been true for Fire Lord Sozin," Azula said.

"So you don't think he's the last Airbender?" Ty Lee pressed.

"Unlikely. I don't know why they have decided to show themselves; even after a hundred years they should be too few to stop the war. Especially given their poor reproduction record. But even so, they could be quite the problem, and the sooner we know more, the sooner we can begin their subjugation," Azula answered.

"So, Zuko's going to attack . . . Kiyoshi Island?" her friend finally recalled the name.

"More like a raid, it seems. He has tapped our local spies to watch for the 'Avatar' and will raid the island to draw him out and capture him."

It was a no win situation – if Zuko caught the false Avatar and returned him, Father could kill him for breaking his vow. But failure would only further dim her brother in the eyes of the people. The third possibility she didn't think on. She made to sip her tea, scowling, only to find it empty. The lump of leaves looked like a mountain, she noted idly.

_Royal City:_

The conference had wrapped up, and soon the assembled would scatter to the winds again. But in the meantime, the military elite and nobility assembled for the Royal Naming and the conference took advantage of the capital in lavish banquets.

At one such banquet, in a noble mansion, an elderly nobleman ascended a staircase away from the mingling crowd below. He glanced back as he clutched the railing, the youth flirted behind the backs of chaperones and the middle aged did the same with spouses; it was a motley assemblage lacking true traction or relevance that had descended on him this evening. But someone had to host the undesirable hanger-ons, just another sign of how far he had fallen since losing the Fire Lord's favor, he thought.

Reaching the next level, he walked down a corridor past bare walls that had once held grand tapestries. Selling bits of his house to pay for minding Ozai's court trash; the salt was kept rubbing he thought, leaning heavy on a dragon bone cane.

The door to his precious study was guarded against intrusion by fools, at least – by two beautiful women no less. One his youngest daughter, the other two years her elder, a granddaughter.

They nodded to him and he spared them a fatherly smile, slipping into the room. The door closed and his back straightened. He tucked the cane under his arm, looking about the scroll lined room, an up to date map of the world holding pride of place over the fireplace, which was burning high and bright.

Five men sat around the room on his chairs and couches, sipping his sake.

"Why is this fool here?" he demanded, using his cane to point to a heavily bearded admiral.

"The fool, as you say, is enlightened," a fellow grey hair spoke up.

"So he is. Are you truly prepared to do what needs to be done?" he asked the assemblage of officers.

"Kensei, we six have already proven ourselves to one another time and again. This is not the time for you to be paranoid," one spoke up.

"Someone has to be paranoid, Ikeda. I have not assumed the role of a beaten dog jus to be executed for treason. So what is the news?"

"He's mad; the Fire Lord's scheme is Ba Sing Se all over again. Only this time the blood-rivers will flow from our nation as well."

"And yet you stayed silent, and went along with it?" Kensei sneered.

"And would do so again. Ozai is no Sozin, or even Azulon; he no longer sees disagreement as less than treason. Only the Princess could safely object, and he brushed aside his heir's words like stray hair," Ikeda remarked.

"Yes, the princess – we know Ozai is mad, what of this Azure Dragon?" Kensei mused as he reached for the sake bottle and took one of the other saucers.

"She is unnatural; even a man that age should not be as capable as she is," Ikeda reported.

"Bah, that's to the good. What you call freakish, I call the divine blood showing true. Her achievements and the blue fire make her the ideal leader for a new era," a mustached colonel spoke.

"Tomomori, she was his favored child for years, over his first born son. We should be wary of anything Ozai favors," the admiral objected.

"And who would you place on the Blazing Throne? The Wandering Prince is a joke, the masses only know him as a lecher," Tomomori countered.

"For now, he seems determined to pursue this Avatar business. The Dragon of the West's star fell swiftly, Zuko's may rise in the same manner," Kensei mused, pouring himself a drink.

"Impossible; the ministry of information has been ordered to minimize any mention of the boy. Ozai made the mistake of letting one child step out of his shadow, and he will not repeat it."

"The question is why? Iroh won glory greater than his father, and Fire Lord Azulon loved him for it. Why has Ozai turned his back on such a blessing of a child?" Ikeda interrupted.

"That is what we are meant to find out, and you have failed yet again. We have no time for debate, so I will ask for your vote – shall we approach the Princess to place her on the throne?"

"If Ozai is a usurper, Iroh is the rightful Fire Lord," Ikeda declared.

"That dragon has lost its claws and given into the indolence of old age. We need the power to move forward, not back," Tomomori objected. Ikeda looked for support, and while finding some sympathy, no voice was raised with him. He looked to Kensei, and frowned.

"You demand answers of us, yet your granddaughter has been by her side for years," Ikeda pointed out. Kensei sipped his sake and stepped in front of the fire.

"Mai has little love for her mother, and sadly, by extension, me. She will go far; she's more like me than my sons, and if she has deemed the princess a good investment…" he turned and raised his saucer, the others following suit, save for the saucerless Admiral.

"To the Azure Dragon, once she returns from Sanin she and the Phoenix Pact will begin a new era," Kensei declared. Draining his saucer, he allowed a rare smile. He had hoped to make Mai Fire Lady, and have her rule through that weakling prince, but it seemed it was not to be.

Azula was said to spurn men, despite power granting her the means to indulge. Rumors swirled about her and that circus girl; perhaps he could get Mai into Azula's bed for the family's sake?

Those were concerns for another day – for now, they would begin writing the final chapter of Ozai's era.

**X X X**

_Southern Air Temple:_

If Aang looked hard enough, he could see what had been, instead of what was – the temple alive and full of monks, the scents and the sounds drifting just beyond his reach. A cold wind blew across him and reality was lifted bare before him.

The young man sighed; he couldn't help but remember Gyatso chiding him gently years ago for trying to mend a too broken toy. One of the first lessons in letting go he had truly taken to heart.

A home was not a toy though, he thought, looking down from the walkway to where he had played air scooter with the other youths.

He felt shame, recalling his frustration and anger as they had firmly pushed him away as an outsider after he was revealed as the Avatar. They had been polite, he supposed, but that had made it worse. They treated the idea that he was no longer truly one of them as a simple fact, not even entertaining the notion it could be anything else.

And now they were dead? And he was standing alone, hardly changed, while all trace those boys had ever lived was gone.

At least Gyatso's statue was still there; in a way, his mentor had awaited his return. That comfort was short-lived, as it brought him back to the gallery of statues, and Sokka.

Air monks were respectful as a rule. They were not as reverent to 'things' as other nations, their famous sense of humor coming to mind, but they had lines they were told to respect from a young age.

His initial reaction would be to dismiss Sokka as unenlightened and forgive him while seeking to improve him. That was the Air Nomad way, that or ignore the problem and move on if possible.

But he couldn't do any of that. That gallery meant something, and he knew Sokka was wrong to desecrate it. But his words…

"They can't be gone, not all of them," Aang whispered, looking over the grounds he could see.

Wars decimated other nations, but for all their history the Air Nomads had been above those conflicts. Their homes were either literally above the wars or easily moved to places of safety. Some chose to involve themselves – to much argument to this day, he had gathered from Gyatyso – but in the end, their peace had long been unbroken.

Sokka claimed the way of peace had been their downfall. To agree to that would mean admitting their ways had been wrong, compared to the warring nations.

No, a people who lived by the words avoid and evade couldn't be wiped out! They would scatter… and hide.

Yes, that made sense. His people let the world think them gone and soon they were forgotten in favor of the threats that could still be seen.

"I am not the last Airbender," he announced to the empty temple.

_Elsewhere:_

Katara was not appreciating the sights of the Air Temple; in fact, she saw little more then the stones in front of her feet.

"Sokka," she spat the word.

"Stupid, inconsiderate…" her insults trailed off into grumbling. Stopping, she glanced to the side and saw a row of icicles. Lifting an arm, she seized the ice and broke it free to slam it into the stones, shattering.

"I am not a whore," she whispered dangerously.

It had been foolish to forget; she had thought the Fire Nation would be behind her, a chapter in her life closed. But the lie the General had made to protect his family had tainted her. As a slave, it had been only an insult, it hadn't been like she had a say in the matter.

But now, it was a thread. A damning thread, which would connect her to that arrogant sister fucker for so long as she lived. His lover… it was setting in that even the tale of her rescue would spread the idea among the free peoples.

Even if he was cast as a rapist and her as his innocent victim, it was still her. And most people would not believe it if she denied it. Why would they, when the whole Fire Nation knew why their Prince was banished? Why would they when all the Free Nations knew what monsters the Fire Nation were?

She was Zuko's Whore… she couldn't cry. She wanted to, but even alone it felt like giving up something else. She had held onto her pride, her maidenhood, and it didn't matter.

She wanted to hate the General for it. It was his fault. But Katara couldn't, as angry as that realization made her; she couldn't hate that man. He had tainted her to protect two people from a worse fate.

She could tell the truth, but what would that do? The Fire Nation would laugh it off as a cheap way of revenge and an absurd lie. Her own people too, most likely, a fanciful tale concocted by a lying harlot.

"It's not fair," she whined.

"Life never is," she quoted that mad Waterbender she had met all those years ago.

She had tried to forget the woman, while keeping her lessons. Whatever she had been, that pirate had been full of madness and hate. She had even admitted Katara was just a way for her to get back at "them".

She had claimed to hate her own tribe more than the Fire Nation. Tried to get Katara to swear to kill a man named Pakku; she had refused and the woman had seemingly forgotten the whole conversation at that point.

Her life seemed like Airbender ruins – something sad that should have been grand, but was just broken and empty.

The Avatar, her rescuer. Sokka may have come for her, but Aang had been the one to take her away. She had decided that very night she would repay him, whatever it took.

Her empty home had broken her heart. But it had already been hardened by the Fire Nation. Aang, for all his power – and she knew he had to be nearly a god as Avatar – had been innocent.

And Katara at least had known her people were out there somewhere. Aang was alone.

"And here I am whining while he's dealing with this," she sighed, shaking her head and planting her hands on her hips.

Her brother was still a jerk though.

**X X X**

_?:_

Sozin's Comet… to other nations, it was a day the Fire Nation's power briefly increased, when the balance tilted in their favor. It was true, but it more than that.

There were depressing philosophies that lamented fire as a hostile element of destruction, but the truth rang through for most. Fire was life, anger, joy, love, and hate, all the passions that reminded one that you still drew breath.

On this day, life overflowed in Firebenders, begging release. Perhaps some like her uncle preferred to chain their carnal side, but most were wiser.

She knew in some part of her mind her father was razing the greatest city in the world, and that across the continent Firebenders harnessed the power to wage war, giving into anger and rage, but it was irrelevant.

Across the Home Islands and Colonies, the comet was greeted with unfettered flames. There would be damage despite preparations, and certainly deaths, but this was the Day of the Comet; modern sensibility gave way to ritual written in blood.

Fire sang and they would dance to its melody even as the world around them burned.

She had left the palace, for this barren hill, long since consumed by industry. Her azure inferno quickly burned all fuel as she danced, enraptured eyes heavenward.

Of course she was alone; master benders always sought isolation now to avoid destroying others in this state, all knew where she had gone and thus gave her wide berth. She was young and oh so strong, any who drew near knew they would be consumed by her.

Yet he came, the one she doubted anyone had cared enough to note his absence. Wreathed in his own crimson raiment and pushing back her veil of azure, he came into sight like Agni descended.

Her flames were high, rising with no fuel but her.

Violence was only half – as death was partnered to life, so too did the comet call forth the loins.

There was no caution or hesitation, the sky burned and so above, so below. She dominated, he submitted without dispute. Guilt and fear burned with the world as the comet bore witness to them.

It faded with her cries of rapture, other women called as such with their consorts where fires burned, and he solitary roared as power flowed through them, seeking shape. And in distant lands, the world burned under the Fire Lord's will.

The sky dimmed, the power faded, flames extinguished as benders dismissed them before returning to mortal fatigue. Others fell without extinguishing, some would burn for their sloppiness, and others would burn for someone else's carelessness. All was as it was meant to be.

Azula looked up to the sky; she lay back among the ash, bare as the day she was born. She cried from exertion, as she hadn't in years. Part of her regretted wasting the power on barren land, but was it right to cheapen such a thing with utility?

She had felt like a goddess, and she would never feel that power again until she entered Agni's halls. It should have vexed her, but her contentment seemed unflappable.

The sky was calm now; she regretted casting her garments aside earlier. Even before her brother's arrival, she had wanted the energy beaming down to be unimpeded. Surely all was ashes now, a rather awkward walk back to civilization.

The Princess' head did not turn, hearing footsteps muffled by the ash. She could delay that walk with a follow up. Hmm, perhaps he had a cloak?

Her eyes closed as he approached; this time he would lead, she had decided. Azula heard him kneel beside her, yet her mouth twitched – the sound was somehow off?

Hands touched her neck; rather than elation it felt like ten tiny eels on her skin. Two iron clamps crushed down on her neck, as her eyes flew open.

Iroh looked down on her, and his fingers dug into his niece's neck. She tried to gasp, but there was no air. A hand slapped at his face, only a hand. Firebending came from the breath, and she had none. Nails dug into his cheeks as she writhed against him, but her strength faded swiftly. A fierce flame burns out quickly when denied fuel.

He watched as anger gave way to fear, and fear to pleading terror. In the end Azula looked human when she realized her fate was sealed. The light left her eyes and Iroh lifted his hands away from the once immaculate neck.

It had not been his will, but it was his hands. He should feel horror, disgust, something… but he did not. He noted a single tear rolling from a blank eye and reached out to wipe it away.

Flesh gave way beneath the light touch, graying and collapsing before his surprised eyes. Even the hair was not spared, and in moments Azula was nothing but ash among ash, only the vague shape of her form distinguishing her from the rest.

By an impulse born from he knew not where, his right hand reached out to plunge into the mound that had been her left breast. Fingers closed about something hard and he pulled it back.

He held up the crown of the Fire Nation; catching the light in its gold, he remembered for a moment why he had once dreamed of wearing it.

He realized someone was behind him, he could smell blood on steel as if it could be anyone else.

"Zuko," Iroh spoke. Steel sang through the air.

"Azula!" Ty Lee yelled. A hand smacked her face with such force, that even reflexively turning into it sent the acrobat back a step. Hands that had been shaking her friend went to her face, checking for bleeding.

The fleeting distraction past, she looked back to the bed where Azula had cried out. She was awake, but not better. The General sat up, breathing heavily, a hand tenderly massaging her neck. Her eyes were wide and darting about, seeking whatever nightmare had plagued her.

"Are you alright?" Ty Lee asked, approaching cautiously. Anyone else she would have hugged or comforted, but Azula… Azula could be strange about such things. When those eyes turned on her, they held something Ty Lee had never seen before.

"Get out," she ordered. Without another word, she lay back down and laid on her side, facing away from her friend. Ty Lee looked at her; she would have no more sleep tonight.

"You don't have to be perfect for me," Ty Lee told her. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Azula did not acknowledge her words, but she did not tell her to go again.

They stayed like that till daybreak in silence.

**X X X**

_Southern Air Temple:_

The assurance that the death of this place was not the death of his people had lifted much of the weight from Aang. It still stood as a testament to a world gone wrong, but those thoughts were tempered with an assurance all could still be set right in time.

He knew he should be heading back to the others; he had collected himself, and he could see Sokka's words for the impulse they were. He had little right to hold poorly considered action against anyone, and Sokka would likely apologize in that reluctant way of his.

Also, from what he had seen of Katara the two probably had a fight after he left like that. Since it was in a way his fault, he would have to do something about that.

Katara… there was a thought that lifted his spirits. He had asked Gyatso about love, as most of his teachers dismissed the question. Gyatso had simply told him two things – it can only truly be experienced, not taught, and despite what many people in his life would tell him, it was a good thing.

With a wind-enhanced jump, Aang left the air ball court behind. It held fond memories, as the entire temple did. Now that the veil of sadness was being lifted, he could take those memories in as they should, rather than attachment that weighed him down.

"Aang…" it was so faint, that even as he turned his head he doubted he had heard it. He was puzzled, landing on a balcony and looking around – probably just the wind.

The then he heard it again.

"Sokka?" he asked. No, it was a man's voice, but not his latest friends. But there was no one else here, right? It came again; he followed.

"Aang, Katara! I'm a jerk, a handsome jerk, but still. So let's agree on that and get out of here!" Sokka called out, walking through the deserted halls of the temple.

The architecture was too open for him, vulnerable. Clearly the Airbenders had relied too much on their isolation to defend them. His own people built to keep the elements out, and the Earthbenders erred on the side of the solid in their buildings.

He recalled some crazy guy who was a professor that had grilled him on his tribe's customs. Professors were scarce since Ba Sing Se burned – apparently that guy survived by running around the wilds instead of being at home.

Being crazy had its perks, just look at King Bumi.

Oh right, apologies.

He took in a breath to call out again, when a shadow moved on the floor. He was not alone.

_Meanwhile:_

Aang was stunned.

Like his mentor, Aang generally liked surprises. They kept life interesting. But there were bad surprises, such as the fact that after being revealed as the Avatar that title seemed to define him in others' eyes more than his own name.

Since being woken by Sokka, he had received such surprises one after another. Katara had been a silver bright spot – why couldn't she have been the one to wake him into this era?

For the most part, he had been able to keep the distance and deal with it. Just like with the incident in the sanctuary. But this…

Monk Gyatso lay dead before him. The decades had left only bones and rags, but even without the medallion, Aang would know him. It was to be expected, part of him insisted; even had he escaped the purge Sokka told him of, the man would not have lived so long.

And it grieved him to see not the slightest dignity had been given to his dearest friend's remains.

This shook him, but it did not drive him to his knees. The Firebenders did. Dozens of armored cadavers surrounded Gyatso. Everywhere else only ruins told the tragic tale, but somehow this chamber had stood untouched.

'Waiting for me to witness,' he realized, 'The Avatar connected to the spirit world, the voice calling me here.'

Gyatso's death threatened to send him into the abyss, but he could hold if barely. But this…

His mentor had killed; the monks did not do that. They didn't even slaughter animals as other nations so callously did everyday to feed themselves. Gyatso had violated that taboo many times over.

"Why?" he cried, feeling the dead's eyes upon him.

Anger came to him – it was not his, but it burned through him. Burned yes, everything burned. They had not sought it, but it had found them regardless. The screams, burning as they fell. Not the masters meditating calmly as they died, but others. No, the children, terror, pain, and anger, so much anger.

Gyatso… tossed away his trail to nirvana rather than let the children burn that day. The day this war began, the day Aang wasn't there.

Aang had lived a mostly carefree life, and shaken his head at those carried away by anger. He did not appreciate the irony as he rose from the ground.

**X X X**

_Crescent Island:_

Light poured from the sanctuary as the pair of Fire Sages looked on with awe at the sight. The senior sage recovered his wits from the splendor first, and turned to his subordinate.

"Send word to the Fire Lord immediately, the Avatar has returned," he commanded. The younger man ran off to carry out the order. The senior sage frowned, narrowing his eyes to make out the statue of Avatar Roku.

"Why now, what could you hope to achieve?" he demanded.

Silence was his only answer.

**X X X**

_Southern Air Temple:_

Katara had followed Aang, even after he ignored her calls. Strangely rude of him, so she decided it must be some Avatar thing. His gliding had worried her, but he used it for little more than to cut corners.

She had waited after he turned into this chamber, but then came that eerie light. Katara tried to tell herself it was something a mortal shouldn't be party to, but she didn't listen to herself.

Any doubts that Aang was no mere mortal vanished as she stepped into the doorway. He floated amidst roiling winds, tattoos glowing as the source of that light. He turned slowly in the air, eyes shining like suns. She fell to her knees, and in doing so saw.

The corpses, and the medallion adorning one. Aang's arms flexed and the winds picked up, whipping debris into their flows.

It occurred to Katara this might not be a good place to be right now. Rock crumbled and cracked; she turned her head to see stones the size of a fist flying towards her.

With a grimace, she ducked her head and held out her arms. Maybe staying on the ground would have been a better idea?

The Waterbender heard the stone hit something, but felt nothing. Hands touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Sokka standing over her, grimacing.

"Ow," he groaned, pulling her to her feet.

"Sokka!" she exclaimed. He began to pull her away, looking to Aang like he was some kind of monster.

"Don't worry, an angry Earthbender hits me harder with bigger rocks on a regular basis!" Sokka yelled, over the roaring winds.

"No! We can't leave him like this!" she corrected.

"What! ? He isn't the one in danger here!" Sokka protested. Katara watched as the armored skeletons shifted under the force of the wind. The monk's skull was not similarly braced. A gust plucked it off the spine and smashed it against the wall; it fell, with a crack spreading across it.

"Aang, stop! You're desecrating them!" she yelled, advancing on him and shrugging off Sokka. Glowing eyes locked onto her, and she halted in her tracks. Swallowing, she pointed behind him. He twisted to look, seeing the head less corpse.

His face was out of sight, but she saw his shoulders tighten then slump. The glow faded from his tattoos as he descended, the winds dispersing. Everything was back to normal as he went to his knees before the monk's remains.

Sokka watched Katara walk to him, and with a moment's hesitation, lower herself to embrace him from behind.

The warrior shifted nervously on his feet, unsure of what to do with himself in a moment like this. As it was, the sound of ripping cloth broke the moment before he could.

He watched the white furred, big-eared meat creature escape the satchel with a cry of indignation. Catching sight of him, it gave that shriek-growl-thing, and leapt onto a surprised Katara's head. Sokka tried to snatch it, but his back chose that moment to protest its earlier punishment, so rather than grab the meat from her head he more or less tackled his sister and Aang.

"What's going on?" Aang asked at the bottom of the pile.

"Sokka's an idiot," Katara answered as the lemur landed on the warrior's back.

_Later:_

Sokka watched the pyre burn with Katara. It was very makeshift, and indoors to boot. Sokka wouldn't have bothered, but Aang had insisted even the Firebenders be seen to.

The young Airbender had gathered up Gyatso's remains in a bag he had found somewhere and disappeared with them. The Fire Nation burned their dead, the Earth Kingdom buried them, and Sokka's people gave them to the waters; he wondered what the Air Nomads did.

"Thank you," Katara said. He looked over to her; she looked tired in the light cast by the funeral pyre. It was this place – it was all a tomb now, whatever Aang thought. The sooner they returned to the real world the better.

"Did you think I would do anything else?" he asked, giving his own weary smile.

"Not that, for still looking for me after all these years. I'm sure people told you it was foolish to hope," she elaborated.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I was called a fool.

"Sorry about the… Prince thing," he added awkwardly.

"He never did you know. I'm still a maiden Sokka," she told him. She turned to watch him. There was surprise in his eyes, but not disbelief. He sighed with relief and she felt that weight on her lighten. He smiled and she smiled back; her brother believed her word, and without question.

For this moment, at least, it was enough.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Aang spoke from behind them, and they jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" Sokka demanded reflexively. Aang smiled at his antics.

"Was I sneaking? I thought I was just walking with Momo," Aang answered.

"Momo?" Katara asked. He gestured to his shoulder, where the lemur emerged, nibbling on a peach pit.

"Great, dinner gets dinner and I'm still starving!" Sokka griped.

"Let's go guys, this isn't where I need to be," Aang told them. The others left first, with Momo hopping onto Katara, leaving Aang alone for a moment. He watched a charred Firebender helm burn in the pyre, and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**X X X**

_Royal City Outskirts, Fire Nation:_

Azula gave a final wave to the crowd, before vanishing from the boarding deck into the sky ship's interior.

Ty Lee followed moments later, taking her time and enjoying the attention. It was the girl's principal vice after all.

Ty Lee would want to get to the observation deck to watch the launch; Azula would have sooner retired to her cabin to begin work. But she owed Ty Lee some indulgence. After a crewman bolted the door shut, Azula walked toward the ladder.

She could almost feel the girl in pink perk up before following her. She ignored it and focused on ascending.

The deck was small, and they were alone, thankfully. Ty Lee followed her up from the hatch and sprinted to perch herself atop the guardrail. Azula joined her more sedately as the ship began to lift off.

"The city is so beautiful," Ty Lee gushed as they lifted into the sky.

"Of course it is," Azula answered.

"This Avatar business will be a problem," she commented. The Sages finally proved useful confirming the Avatar had indeed returned. She was still a bit hesitant to believe it was Zuko's boy, but her father had taken it as too much coincidence.

"What? But now we know, Zuko will be happy, right?" Ty Lee asked, bending to look at her friend without leaving her perch.

"The Avatar's power is worrying, even Sozin was wary of facing that power alone. Father will not trust Zuko with this task; he will try and undermine his efforts, I imagine. It was never meant to be more than a fool's errand, and now it has become one of the highest priorities for the Fire Nation.I think those peasants actually thought I was leaving so fast to pursue the Avatar," Azula frowned.

"Is that a bad idea? I mean, if anyone could beat the Avatar, it would be you, right?" Ty Lee asked innocently. The princess gave a small smile, a genuine one.

"True, but that is not going to happen. Father will not allow me to gain that much glory; if I do that, I could practically demand the throne from him. Besides, abandoning my post would destroy what I have been building.

"No, the campaign will have to bring me to the Avatar," Azula admitted.

"What about Zuko?" Ty Lee worried. Azula almost answered that he had Uncle Iroh, but those words caught in her throat. She frowned, brushing her collar.

"I will do what I can to aid my brother," she answered. Ty Lee nodded, accepting that answer and went back to watching the world below them.

Azula could spare a man for such a task, but it hardly seemed enough. Zuko was going to be hunting the Avatar after all.

She would have to discuss it with Mai, and it was perhaps time to bring her long term plans for that girl into motion. Her friend disliked being used, but this would be something she would enjoy, and guarantee her freedom from her family. Now, if only Azula could make herself happy about it.

By Agni, the Princess hoped her capacity for sharing was greater than she dreaded.

* * *

**A.N.**

_This chapter seemed to fight me every step of the way. Only the dream bit came smoothly. Quick updates jut don't seem fated for this story. But I will still try and get the next one out before the end of march. _

_Next chapter will be Raids and Assassins, in which lots of stuff blows up._

_Also for the rewrite element, Ryuk is officially out._

_I also have a visual for the story but it is kind of a spoiler._

_Well hope this gave you some enjoyment. Until next time thanks for reading, Kassel out. _


	9. Raids and Assassins: Part I

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

_Betaed by:_ Zim'smostloyalservant

**Raids and Assassins: Part One**

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something that starts with W," Sokka said, looking out from Appa's saddle over the coast cliff locked land and ocean. Katara groaned at her spot while Aang grinned at the almost joke.

"Sokka, is it absolutely necessary to head straight to Kyoshi Island?" Katara asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, you'd rather stop on the way for random fun and adventure? Since Prince Zuko got away with his ship, you can bet the whole Fire Nation knows about Aang by now. Anything beyond the Military Frontier is either controlled by the Fire Nation or under threat by their forces.

"Anything short of the Straits of Kyoshi is practically inviting the Fire Nation over, 'Hey here's the Avatar, come and get 'em boys'," Sokka told them, slipping into one of his impressions. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's antics; he reminded her a bit of Iroh, though she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Is it true Avatar Kyoshi made the island?" Aang asked eagerly. Of course he had heard of the past Avatars, but the monks had been more focused on his own training in the brief time he had been instructed as the Avatar.

It would be awesome to come face to face with the legacy of a past life, Aang had decided.

"Yes and no, actually. The island used to be a peninsula connected to the continent by a narrow strip of high meadow. When Chin the Conqueror showed up with his army, Kyoshi refused to either battle or surrender to him," Sokka said, looking smug at his knowledge.

"So Kyoshi used her mastery of earthbending to put the ocean between the two sides," Aang finished. Katara and Sokka looked to him with surprise at the odd tone to his voice. Aang seemed to snap out of a daze and looked at them bit sheepish.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it went down. Though you left out Chin being swallowed by the Straits," Sokka pointed out.

"I didn't know that story," Aang told them. Appa made a low sound; whatever it was seemed to comfort the troubled boy. Katara reached out and put her hand over his. Sokka for his part kept talking.

"Chin's conquests were still pretty fresh and his son was only a baby, so his empire fell apart. Eventually his most loyal vassals tried to cross the strait and avenge their leader, but Kyoshi just sent them crashing back with waterbending. With nowhere else to go, the survivors founded the village of Chin, where their descendants live to this day.

"And across from them lies Kyoshi's homeland, renamed in honor of its most favored daughter," Sokka finished grandly.

Looking to the horizon the trio shared in the moment, till naturally Sokka broke it.

"Wait a minute… you were a girl in a past life?" Sokka asked, realization striking him.

"Uh, yeah?" Aang answered.

"Mhm, well does that mean back then you were a man in a woman's body or are you now a girl in a boy's body?" Sokka asked.

…

…

…

"Do I have to answer that?" Aang asked.

"Good point, better left unanswered," Sokka decided with a nod.

"Are we there yet?" Katara moaned, looking to Momo as he gnawed on a rock shaped like a nut. The lemur shrugged.

"As a matter of fact, we are!" Sokka announced, leaning over the saddle edge to point.

"Welcome to Kyoshi Island, one of the keystones of the Military Frontier of the Earth Kingdom," Sokka announced. The others joined him at the side as they cleared the clouds, Aang eager to see the island again, and Katara thrilled at finally being in lands free of the Fire Nation.

"What?" Aang and Katara said in sync as they got a look at the island.

The island was mostly green and mountainous, but the large bay before them was filled with structures of stone and metal cranes. A metal ship sat in large dry-dock with men moving across it, and squat towers guarded the entrance of the bay, flying the green banner of the Earth Kingdom.

"What happened?" Aang asked, shocked at seeing what had become of the beautiful bay where he had surfed on elephant koi once.

"It looks like the Fire Nation harbors," Katara muttered. Sokka just nodded his head, sitting back some, smiling oblivious to their shock.

"Yeah, it's really not much compared to what we have at Sanin, though. The Fire Nation had a big head start on us and resources get budgeted, you know? But hey, we're finally competing at their level with the new ships," Sokka told them happily.

"Wasn't there a sea serpent that kept people from turning this place into a port?" Aang asked, stunned as he watched a rotund metal ship with the Earth Kingdom banner putter out of the harbor where wooden ships were docked.

"Oh, the Unagi? Yeah, it was a real problem; we just lured it between some ships with elephant koi, stunned it with bombs, and then hit it with a bunch of rocks," Sokka recalled.

"And then what?" Aang pressed.

"Then came the best part! Unagi jerky! I was eating the stuff for more than a year. Mmm, it had that great meat-fed-meat succulence," Sokka seemed about to drool recalling it. Aang was certain he turned a little green.

"So? Do we land or something?" Katara asked, watching as the men on the ship saw them fly in.

"Actually, I have some thoughts on that. Since they aren't shooting at us, let's go for a big entrance, right there! By the statue of Kyoshi!" Sokka said, getting to the front of the saddle and pointing into the town that stood behind the fortified harbor.

XXX

A crowd was already gathering as they circled the statue once, coming low. People in Earth Kingdom green and others in the local blue were popping out of their homes, pointing with excitement at the bison.

"People of Kyoshi, I have returned! And did I ever bring something back!" Sokka proclaimed, standing and trying to strike a heroic pose. He almost succeeded, though Appa seemed to taker some exception, as the bison chose that moment to tilt. Sokka gave an undignified shout as Katara caught him by his waist to stop him from falling.

Aang didn't pay attention, instead looking at the imposing statue of Kyoshi they were circling. The pose was like most depictions of the lady Avatar. But unlike those woodcarvings, this one seemed cold, the implied grace somehow made threatening.

The buildings of the town were in the Earth Kingdom style, though several had blue tiles for the roof rather than Earth green. The sight lifted Katara's heart. Especially when she saw people clad in blue rushing into the statue square along with men and women in green. Sokka seemed to catch her thoughts; standing cautiously on the saddle, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Katara, blue doesn't mean Water Tribe here, the locals use it. Our people are a ways off yet," Sokka told her. Katara tried to hide her disappointment – after all, it was still freedom! Sokka smiled at her before rising to stand on the saddle, looking at the crowd as the rumbling Appa circled the statue.

"People of Kyoshi! Once more I, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, son of Hakkoda, have returned victorious over the Fire Nation! Not only have I liberated my sister from the enemy's vile clutches, but now I give to you and all the Free Nations of the World, the long los- Ahhh!" Sokka proclaimed, striking a dramatic pose before Appa's sudden landing sent him flying.

"My cabbages!" a man practically screamed. Aang and Katara, braced by their grips on the saddle, watched Sokka's legs kick in the air as he tried to dislodge himself from the wagon full of vegetables.

"Appa, that wasn't nice," Aang reprimanded his friend.

"Well, he was kind of asking for it," Katara admitted. She noted the lack of much reaction beyond mild amusement by the crowd, who were murmuring in interest at the sky bison. Apparently, her brother's antics were something they had grown accustomed to.

"You there!" a woman's voice called out. The crowd parted, some even bowing their heads as three women made their way toward Aang and Katara, green-clad Earth Kingdom soldiers following them.

Katara looked at the women with interest. She had spent enough time to recognize how warriors moved. These women, with their green and black armor and battle-gowns and disturbingly pale makeup were certainly more intimidating figures than the burly men at their backs.

"Hello, I'm Aang. You're the Kyoshi Warriors, right?" Aang asked. Katara glanced to the statue behind them; yes, she could see the armor was styled after what the Avatar was depicted in.

"I am Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and a Major in the Earth Kingdom Army. You're an Airbender?" the woman, Suki, asked, raising an eyebrow made quite pronounced by the make up.

"Yeah…" Aang answered, trailing off. Did he really want to tell everyone here he was the Avatar? Surely it couldn't hurt to just be, for a little while…

Katara was beside him then, putting her hand around his with a reassuring squeeze. He wished she wasn't looking at him with expectation like that. He would prefer something… else. But he wouldn't let that hope down.

"I am Avatar Aang. Uh, sorry I'm late?" Aang announced lamely. The crowd went silent, and Aang took a step back when a man in the front row of the crowd collapsed to the ground, foam pouring rapidly from his mouth.

"You will come with us, sir. And you too, Miss Katara," Suki smiled at them, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

As they stepped down from the bison, only Momo noticed Sokka being led away from the square by a pair of men with black robes, wide hats, and stone covered fists.

_Azulon City:_

Mai watched Azula carefully as she sipped her wine. The fact Azula had wanted to speak with her in this room showed something more than the usual dirty business of politics was up.

The wine had been another clue. But Mai was still surprised at what her friend and superior officer had proposed. They sat in the plush parlor of Azula's private chambers, Ty Lee guarding the door. Knowing Azula, there might be other paranoid measures ensuring the privacy of the conversation.

And much to her annoyance, her surprise had shown. Azula was clearly enjoying the fact she had pierced Mai's veil of disinterest. The fact the princess was still anxious was some consolation to the pale assassin. If she was going to be made uncomfortable, everyone in her presence had to share in that feeling.

"Well?" Azula pressed.

"You make it sound like a business arrangement," Mai sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Not at all – politics," Azula corrected, taking a drink of her own cup.

"You want me to marry your brother. The man who has shown nothing more than polite or friendly interest in me," Mai reiterated.

"A marriage that would make you Fire Lady, eventually. And I know you had a crush on him once upon a time," Azula pressed. But her game was off, Mai saw; she was anxious and eager. Mai decided to figure something out for certain – Azula owed her a bit of truth after all she had done for the princess.

"Well, he is handsome. But I think I would like a man who appreciates me," Mai said. Azula's eye almost twitched; Mai, with some difficulty, repressed a smile.

'Messing with her is fun. I should do it more often since I'm one of the few people she won't kill,' Mai decided. After all, this proposal was proof of where she stood in Azula's eyes.

"Oh, tell me you are not talking about love!

"We are nobles, love has even less to do with marriage for us than with peasants! The only reason your parents haven't married you off is because military law protects you and my patronage makes you an asset to your family right where you are.

"Wait too long and you will end up with some fat rich merchant or some courtier with valuable connections and more wrinkles than your own father. You know this," Azula snapped, getting up from her seat to pace. Mai watched her, no longer concealing her amusement, as the fuming princess wasn't even watching her.

"Well, what does Zuko have to say about this idea?" Mai inquired. Azula waved a hand dismissively.

"He won't be a problem, you are the problem," Azula said.

"Poor Zuko, from momma's boy, to sister's pet, and now to a wife he doesn't even have perverted thoughts for?" Mai pondered. That somehow got Azula's attention. Though she wasn't registering Mai's pleased look apparently.

"So you will marry my brother when the time is right?" Azula pressed.

"That depends – will you actually let me share a bed with your lover?" Mai asked. Despite suspicions, Mai was still disappointed when Azula's face betrayed the truth.

"That is foul," Mai commented casually.

"How-"

"Don't worry Azula – I know you, him, and Ty Lee, that's how. Your problem has always been, that as smart as you are… you assume other people are dumb.

"Don't worry, personal distaste aside, it doesn't change anything. You've always been a bit crazy Azula, it's what I like about you. It makes up for my lack of drive, just like Ty Lee helps shine some light on me," Mai shrugged, pouring more wine into Azula's cup.

"…So?" Azula asked.

"Well, as to your proposal.

"I have no interest in lovers, so I can be faithful, with some service. And I want at least one child by him, and you not trying to take liberties there.

"You want to rule through Zuko, fine. You couldn't be worse than your father and I don't really care for politics.

"So I get luxury, peace, and a kid on the throne; and you get my silence and cooperation, with Zuko and you ruling the Fire Nation.

"I only have one other condition. I won't be hated by him. A marriage with the two of us hating each other is unacceptable. He needs to agree to it," Mai demanded softly.

"…Fine. It won't be an issue, he knows I know what's best for us," Azula agreed. Mai nodded, accepting that as Azula returned to her seat and drained her cup.

Azula sullenly looked at Mai, who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Mai asked.

"You're sure?" Azula demanded. Mai picked up the wine bottle in one hand, inspecting it a moment before answering.

"Yes, your secret is safe. Because they think you are hiding something else entirely," Mai told her.

"What?" Azula demanded. She saw her doom in men discussing how she might be planning to overthrow her father. The only question was whether Father would make her death look like an accident, or have her disappear to be tortured to death in the secret bunker.

"They think you and Ty Lee are secret lovers. Or me, sometimes all three of us, the rumors vary," Mai admitted refilling Azula's cup. The princess stared at her blankly.

"They don't really have issue with the idea. Well, some do, but no one who matters lets it interfere with the business of Third Army.

"Apparently there's a belief that a woman who has such an interest and such talent in masculine endeavors will share masculine appetites. Ty Lee's hugging probably doesn't help either," Mai coughed to cover a snicker. Azula snatched the bottle from Mai.

"No more hugging," Azula muttered.

"On the bright side, who's going to bother with rumors of incest when they think you're looking in the completely opposite direction?" Mai pointed out.

"I command you to stop enjoying this," Azula snapped.

_Elsewhere:_

It was a cheap inn, the kind where the food was more dangerous than the other guests and the mats were probably a third composed of parasites. It was what he was used to, and what he preferred from civilization.

Jet pushed two fingers between the reed curtains and spread them apart. Light leaked into the musky room along with a breath of city air. The city of Devo, called Azulon by the Fire Nation.

Jet had entered the province before, but it was his first visit to the city itself. Honestly, he found it a bit depressing. He had expected what he had seen with other cities occupied by the Fire Nation – enemy banners, soldiers, and a light mix of Fire nationals and architecture intruding like a disease.

Here the disease had won out. He had to look for the signs this was truly part of the Earth Kingdom.

'This city can't be liberated; it needs to be razed and started anew,' Jet thought. He heard footsteps down the hall; his associates had news for him, it seemed. He stayed as his spot as the door opened and they entered.

'Clumsy Dai Li, however they look they can't shake that rhythm of movement. Fortunately, the Firebenders are complacent here,' Jet thought.

"Princess Azula will be attending the festival as a guest of honor. That will be our best time to strike," the dominant one of the pair told him. Jet smiled, his straw moving upward.

"Of course, what Fire Nation high-blood could resist a chance to get their ass kissed?" Jet asked. One of the Dai Li stepped forward, holding a scroll. Jet let the window screen close and turned to take it from the man dressed like a trader's low-grade guard. It was a proclamation about the festival, announcing the Princess' role. Jet's eyes widened at this.

"You came here for something I would have found out in a few hours? It's risky to meet," Jet told them, crushing the paper.

"That news is incidental; we thought you should hear what is going through the Fire Nation's chain of command," the Dai Li said, handing him another, smaller scroll. Jet opened the scroll, his eyes darting across it. He stopped, and lowered it to look at them, stunned.

"Is this for real?" Jet demanded.

"Yes, the Avatar has returned. We have yet to verify it with the Council Offices, but it is surging though the Fire Nations communications," the Dai Li answered.

"An Airebender boy? Heh, so the Airbenders still live, good for them. We may have a new ally more valuable than some Avatar.

"Sokka? Well, he always did have a strange kind of luck. Guess this means he got his sister back. Sorry I won't be there when his wife welcomes him back," Jet chuckled, finishing the document.

"This could change everything, should we delay the operation?" the junior Dai Li asked. Jet raised his eyes from the document; they were devoid of the mirth that had lit them a moment ago.

"Of course not. This is good news, but we will not assume the winds are changing just because some piece of history has come back from the dead. We will not lay all our hopes on some boy – trusting everything in Avatars was the downfall of too many enemies of the Fire Nation.

"And even if the tides are turning, Princess Azula is one of the Fire Nation's greatest assets – their most celebrated General and heir to the Fire Lord. If she falls, the world will shake," Jet smiled at the thought.

"If you believe she is so important, then why did you refuse to bring your own people?" the agent demanded.

"Because whether we succeed or fail its likely death for all of us. I don't really want to die, but if it means shaking the Fire Nation to the core, I will pay that price and die smiling.

"Still, even if it were the Fire Lord himself dying by my swords, the Fire Nation and the war would go on. So the Freedom Fighters must live on to fight the battles to come. And if this Avatar is being influenced by that moral high horse Sokka, the Freedom Fighters will be needed even more.

"I know my people; they won't stop fighting until this war is truly won. Until the day we drive the Fire Nation back to Azulon's gates and grind their race into dust," Jet answered. His face split with a grin that chilled even the Dai Li; there was no doubt he meant every word.

The Dai Li nodded in approval, and left to make their preparations. Alone with thoughts of distant islands drenched in blood, Jet began to sharpen his swords. The Fire Nation royals claimed to possess divine blood. Jet wasn't sure he believed in gods, but he would want these blades sharp enough to cut one.

_Kyoshi Island:_

"Wow," Katara said, taking in the chambers they had been shown to.

They had been taken to a walled manor building at the edge of the town. The wall was clearly not just decorative, from what Katara had seen of the world. And the number of Earth troops walking the green behind the walls had made it clearer. She had taken note how, while the building was predominantly colored inside and out by Earth Kingdom colors, the local blue noticeably crept in several times as they were lead through the bureaucrat-infested hallways.

This was some government building, probably a residence for a big shot. It reminded Katara too much of the Royal Palace for comfort. At the very least, the servants were clearly not slaves.

"This is the commandant's honored guest suite, Lord Avatar. We would like you to reside here until you can speak with the commandant and the chieftain," one of the two Kyoshi warriors that had escorted them there told Aang. They had noticed Suki slip away on the trip, but were more concerned by another absence.

"Where is Sokka?" Aang asked. The Kyoshi warrior blinked, clearly surprised by the question, before smiling.

"He is debriefing his actions to Lady Suki and the Mainland military.

"Miss Katara, you are a civilian, and the Avatar is not quite in anyone's jurisdiction, but Captain Sokka is a member of the Alliance military structure.

"Normally, his renegade actions would be cause to worry, but it's what we all have come to expect from him. Victory is victory despite how the old men grumble about people like him. Besides, he has friends in high places, and seems to be getting more," the warrior giggled, looking to Aang pointedly.

While relieved that his friend wasn't in too much trouble, the thought that he was being casually lumped in with these mysterious and powerful friends of Sokka's chilled Aang. He had only begun to learn the role of the Avatar in the world, and now in this new world he had no idea what role the Avatar had.

Before, he was supposed to defend the balance by stopping a war. Now, he was expected to restore balance by ending a war.

How was he supposed to do that? Defeat the Fire Lord like they kept saying? Sokka had told him how Avatar Roku had not only defeated Fire Lord Sozin, but also demolished his palace. And that didn't exactly do the trick.

"Aang, you with us?" Katara asked. Aang snapped out of a daze he hadn't realized he was in to find Katara looking at him with concern; Momo landed on his shoulder and lightly tugged his ear. He had been out long enough for them to end up alone in the room.

"I'm fine, guys; just thinking. You know us monks, head in the clouds… Oh, fruit!" Aang shouted. He pointed past Katara to a large bowl of mixed fruit resting on a table in the plush room's center.

Momo shrieked with delight, gliding over to the table.

"Momo! You can't hog it all, it was put there for everyone," Aang objected, rushing after the lemur as Katara laughed at their antics.

_Elsewhere:_

"I hate it when you guys put me in a room like this," Sokka sighed, shielding his eyes with his hand as he looked up. He was in a barren room of grey stone with a plain wooden table before him, the chair he sat on, and a single lamp beating down on him.

A fist slammed down on the table, drawing Sokka's attention to the sour-faced and burly army Captain glaring at him over a very impressive mustache.

"You will not keep disrupting this debriefing with your nonsense!" the officer yelled at him, spittle hitting the table between them.

'Why can't my mustache be that impressive?' Sokka lamented internally.

"I don't see why everyone's so angry. So I went AWOL again, made another unauthorized operation, and appropriated a crew without permission to attack a high profile target on a personal mission. It all turned out great in the end right?" Sokka pointed out, ticking his points off with his fingers. He was wondering when the vein in the guy's head would burst, when the door opened, letting a small snicker enter.

The Captain composed himself as Suki walked in; she saluted the officer, and then favored Sokka with a half smile.

"Well Sokka, once again your luck defies all reason. Anyone else would be executed for all the lines you crossed. Though I suppose, given the success, we would have to give them a medal before discharging them. But as the good Captain knows, King Bumi and your wife won't have any of that," Suki said, planting an open palm on the table.

"And what about you?" Sokka asked, leaning forward over the table.

"Oh, I would kick your ass then kiss you for doing such a good job. But I sleep well knowing what she will do to you when you get back to Sanin. Hmm, she should have gotten word by now, since you seemed to take a little detour.

"Honestly though, who but you could find the Avatar, who generations of Fire Nation Royals have searched for, and the people of two nations have prayed for; and you find him by accident," Suki sighed, massaging her temples.

"What can I say? The universe and me, we have a complicated relationship," Sokka grinned, reclining in the chair.

"I suppose you do. And you can tell us all about it, when you fill out the incident report forms," Suki smiled as she stepped aside, letting another Kyoshi Warrior step up to the table and place a stack of papers as tall as Sokka's fist on the table. Sokka's eyes bulged as he reached forward to flip through the parchment.

"Since this is a high priority incident, you will have to do it in triplicate. And once those are done you need to write out a full report on what you've been doing with the Avatar. A full report on the Avatar himself, based on your observations. And of course, since you encountered Crown Prince Zuko, however briefly, we need a full report on him and the state of his ship and General Iroh, based on your observations," Suki said as the warrior returned and put another, taller, stack next to the first.

"And of course, as these all concern the Avatar or the enemy crown prince, we will need it done in triplicate.

"Once you're done, you can get something to eat from the mess hall," Suki told him, with a beaming yet closed smile. Sokka glared at her, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Now I remember why I broke up with you. You're evil," Sokka pointed at her accusingly.

"And you married someone even worse. Guess you're a masochist, so you should enjoy this. See you in the morning!" she said, waving as she turned to leave.

"EVIL!" Sokka screamed after her before the door closed on his outburst.

_Outskirts of Chin, Across the Straits of Kyoshi:_

Mayor Tong of Chin pulled his ostrich horse up in the shadow of the trees. Looking back the way he had come, he could see the fields of the walled town he ruled.

Stroking his drooping and curled mustache, he winced at the forest noises. He hated to leave his place of power like this. Who knows what hoodlums and beasts might be lurking in wait for the great leader of the great village of Chin?!

But like Chin the Great, he had to take great risks to prove his greatness.

"I hope you have something better than last time, Mayor Tong," a voice called from the shadows. Tong nearly leapt from his mount, which just calmly watched as a figure in black silently dropped from the trees. Only the man's eyes were visible, and they glowed golden.

"Of course, the most up to date map with defense specifics for Kyoshi, as you requested. It was not easy or cheap to come by," Tong smiled, holding out a scroll bag. The Fire Nation agent took the bag and removed a scroll. Tong wondered if the man could actually read in this poor light.

"Excellent, your service pleases the Fire Lord. Once Lord Ozai rules these lands, he will remember the people of Chin as loyal supporters," the Firebender told him, putting on the carrying case.

"Yes, the descendants of Chin the Great's army will finally get the legacy that Kyoshi stole from us. We should be ruling this continent as descendants of the most loyal followers of the founder of a great dynasty. Instead we are lucky to be overlooked.

"And the Earth Kingdom doesn't even do that anymore – they forced us to cancel Avatar Day, and took away our wheel of punishment!" Tong ranted, seeing red at the slights against the great people of Chin.

"And of course, they chose to give the wealth and prestige of the military base to the people of Kyoshi, your old enemies," the spy reminded him.

"Just so! And they will all pay for their disrespect. It's taken nearly four hundred years, but we will see Kyoshi's people pay for what she did to us," Tong ranted.

"Just remember, your people are not to cause any trouble when the prince raids the island. In fact they should do their best to show their loyalty. All the better for them to ensure Kyoshi falls swiftly when the Fire Lord's forces arrive," the masked man reminded him.

"Yes, yes, we have waited this long we can wait a bit longer. Though it is sad to see a father so reluctant to aid his own son," Tong answered. While he had little love for the Wandering Prince, the thought that the woman Azure Dragon might be his sovereign one day was… unpleasant. In his opinion, the lack of female rulers in both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation's histories was proof that women should be limited in the power they held over men.

But still, he was more concerned with another group of women.

"I can hardly wait to see those arrogant women clapped in irons. Their leader especially, I want her as part of my reward, crippled and disgraced for daring to mar the statue of Chin all those years ago!" Tong demanded.

"We shall see…"

"Oh, but I think you will see it as more than reasonable. Since I have other, greater news from across the straits," Tong grinned wickedly.

_Fire Nation Occupied Southern Earth Kingdom:_

It was a beautiful day, the sun was almost as bright as the Fire Nation's days but not so hot, and the binds brought in a, strangely clean, scent of the sea. Two Fire Nation officers sat on a porch overlooking the militarized bay where warships had been gathered. There was a great deal of activity as several ships were being loaded, with yard workers making their rounds on the deck and about the ships in small boats.

These two men, though, were focused on something other than the military industrial activity unfolding nearby. Their attention was focused on the board and pieces set up between them.

Iroh tapped his chin and tilted his head; despite appearances, he was intent on the problem before him. Pai Sho was serious business, after all. The young Captain with the tragically receding hairline was good, very good.

Iroh was worried he would lose this game. Not that he minded losing, but judging by that smirk it would badly inflate this young man's head if he beat the Dragon of the West at this game. And young men with big heads tended to get their troops killed.

A loss of support for the war did not mean he no longer cared about the young men who fought it.

"Uncle!" Prince Zuko called, stepping out onto the porch.

'Speaking of young men at war,' Iroh thought. Hmm, he had forgotten to close the door behind him, a sign of how fixated he was on the news he brought.

"The General is preoccupied at the moment, Your Highness," the young Captain remarked. Iroh's opinion of the balding man dropped several notches – antagonizing royalty at his rank was just stupid.

"Ah ha!" Iroh exclaimed, making his move. The Captain's brow furrowed in puzzlement before he blanched, looking at the board.

"If you're done with your game, I have important news," Zuko grumbled, dropping the scroll he had brought onto the board.

"Well, it's not quite done…" Iroh remarked with more levity than he felt was proper. The Captain stared back at the obscured board before pushing his chair back and got to his feet.

"General, Your Highness," he bowed to Iroh before giving Zuko a nod. As he left through the door Zuko came from, the Prince watched him go impassively.

"So, the Avatar has arrived at Kyoshi and looks to be staying there for some time," Iroh remarked, before sipping his tea. Zuko turned back to his uncle and saw the scroll was untouched.

"How did you know?" Zuko asked, surprised but not rude.

"Nephew, you are still too easy to read. Or maybe I know you too well. If the news were anything else, smoke would be coming from your ears," Iroh laughed. Zuko did not join in, and Iroh picked up the report. He read it in silence, letting his tea lie.

He returned it to Zuko's outstretched hand, looking out to sea.

"You will commence the attack as soon as possible then?" Iroh asked.

"I have to – the Avatar has a sky bison, he could decide to leave and be gone in a moment, no tides or waiting for a ship. He could just leave with no trail," Zuko said.

"Kyoshi Island; a few years ago it was a backwater blessed to be forgotten by both sides in this war. But with the fall of Ba Sing Se it has become a fortress, a pillar of the Armed Frontier. What's more, Kyoshi brought the Earth Kingdom back from the edge of ruin, the Earthbenders will not give up her home without taking their barrel of blood in payment," Iroh mused.

"I'm not going to conquer it, I'm going to raid it," Zuko reminded him.

"It will still be costly," Iroh persisted.

"I have no choice! If the Avatar escapes into the Remnant the only way to pursue him is with an army. I barely have these ships; they have no respect for my rank. They think I'm nothing more than a royal brat leading them to stoke my ego," the Prince ranted.

"Calm yourself. Spying on our own men is a sound tactic for a commander, but knowledge is useless if you let emotion cloud wisdom," Iroh advised sternly.

"Wisdom… all these years waiting and training to confront the Avatar. Studying the Airbenders hoping it would give me an edge. But it won't matter for anything if I can't get close enough to fight him.

"Avoid and evade is the primary war doctrine of the Airbenders. All he needs to do to avoid us is go beyond the Frontier," Zuko said, walking over to the railing to look out over the bay.

"More difficult to reach him, but not impossible. Rumor has it the Fire Lord is planning some kind of grand offensive. The armies and fleets are starting to make ready for whatever he has planned. If you wait, you may yet have a chance," Iroh advised.

"Too late for that, I have already made my plan known to the commanders. If I back down I will be seen as an even bigger fool. And if the Avatar has time to master the other bending styles it will be nearly impossible to contain him.

"It takes time to master a bending style, even for prodigies like the Avatars," Iroh reminded him.

"When he will have the Blind Bandit and the Mad King to teach him earthbending? And his pick of the master Waterbenders of the Northern Tribe? The only consolation is that no Firebender would betray his nation by helping the Avatar.

"But even then. Kyoshi ended two civil wars singlehandedly, and Avatar Genryusai drove two fleets apart and forced the greatest lords in the Fire Nation to make peace with one another.

"It's not just my honor, Uncle, I need to end this threat before this boy drags us into another hundred years of war. With the Avatar, our enemies could hold on for decades," Zuko told him. Iroh sighed, wishing he had a cup of good jasmine tea.

"I too wish to see this war end," Iroh admitted. Zuko turned and gave a smile that Iroh rarely saw on his nephew's handsome face.

"We will see it end, Uncle. This war will end and from the Fire Nation a new world will be born," Zuko said. The prince turning back to watch the ships he had gathered make ready. He did not see the weariness in his beloved uncle's eyes.

* * *

**AN: **_More than a year since the last update. Yes, I suck. Hope anyone who still follows this enjoyed the chapter. Since this ended up a two parter hopefully the next chapter won't take a year to come out I want see Azula and Jet fight again. And it would be nice to have a way other than dreams or flashbacks for the main pair to come together, but they are both tied up at the moment. _

_Well thank you for reading, long days and pleasant nights to you all._


End file.
